Maât
by Epinita
Summary: (AU) Dean est employé à l'Ambassade américaine d'Égypte, il est chargé d'aider l'archéologue Castiel Novak dans la fouille d'un nouveau site. Mais lorsqu'ils exhument un amour vieux de plus de 3000 ans, ils devront faire face à la malédiction qui l'accompagne. (Destiel)
1. Première mission

**Bonjour, voici une toute nouvelle histoire. Cette fois, on va en Égypte** **(moderne et antique). J'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage.** **Destiel addict, attachez vos ceintures et en route !**

* * *

Dean frappa à la porte du bureau de l'ambassadeur d'Égypte. Il venait d'être muté il y a tout juste une semaine de son poste au Chili. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel emploi, ni à ce pays. Après le printemps arabe, le gouvernement américain avait décidé de renforcer ses équipes sur place, il s'était porté volontaire. Il était resté trop longtemps au même endroit, il avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose. C'était ce qu'il préférait dans son job, le changement.

Il entendit une voix sèche lui demander d'entrer.

_ Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

_ Asseyez-vous, Winchester.

Dean prit place, observant discrètement le fonctionnaire derrière son bureau. L'homme d'âge mûr en costume noir, remplissait des documents. Sa mise était impeccable, seule sa barbe et ses cernes laissaient entrevoir le travail colossal qu'il devait accomplir en ces temps de crise.

_ Je vous ai demandé de venir, pour vous confier votre première mission de terrain...

_ Monsieur Crowley, je suis désolé, mais il m'est impossible de...

_ Je sais, vous n'êtes pas là depuis longtemps, mais on a pas le choix, tous vos collègues sont pris à d'autres tâches, il n'y a plus que vous.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Dean sentit l'angoisse le submerger. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait encore établi aucun contact dans le pays, jusqu'à présent, il avait surtout récupéré du décalage horaire, tâché de faire connaissance avec ses collègues et surtout, apprendre les us et coutumes de ce pays. Et il était loin dans avoir fait le tour...

_ Votre travail consistera à aider un archéologue. Il est expérimenté, il connait son job, les locaux et l'administration. Vous serez surtout là, pour l'épauler dans ses recherches, lui faciliter la tâche le plus possible.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Dean se sentit plus léger, il s'agirait surtout d'un travail d'assistant en sommes, rien d'insurmontable. Cette partie de son boulot n'était pas celle qu'il appréciait le plus. En général, il s'agissait surtout de faire la nounou auprès de petits trous du cul qui avaient des parents suffisamment riches et/ou influant pour que le gouvernement se sente obliger de les protéger. Là, il était très content de se contenter de genre de missions. Un archéologue, hein. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré, sa seule référence était Indiana Jones, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer ses films comme un documentaire sur son métier. Il aurait sûrement affaire à un vieux schnock, sa principale occupation serait sûrement de vérifier que son stock de couche pour adulte ne se vide pas.

_ Voici le dossier complet. Il contient une bref bibliographie de toute l'équipe du professeur Novak, lui compris, ainsi que son projet de recherche en cours. Ses fouilles auront lieu près de la capital, vous pourrez donc continuer de vivre chez vous ou résider sur place, avec eux, si vous le souhaitez. Il est primordial pour cette mission que vous mainteniez une bonne entente avec Novak.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun soucis, Monsieur.

_ Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais autant vous prévenir, ce Novak est un connard fini. Il est déjà venu trois fois pendant que j'étais en poste ici. Il a épuisé ceux qui étaient chargés de lui. L'un d'eux à fait une dépression.

_ Très drôle, Monsieur.

_ Non, je suis sérieux, il déteste les gens... à part une poignée de rares élus. Il va vous détester, et il fera en sorte de vous pousser à bout pour que vous démissionnez. Ça n'arrivera pas, c'est clair ?

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ L'autre problème est la sécurité. Actuellement, les choses se sont stabilisées, mais les pilleurs de tombe sévissent toujours. Et ce n'est pas votre plus gros soucis. Le pire, ceux sont tous ces fous de dieux, ils seraient ravis de mettre la main sur des occidentaux, ou sur les trésors que pourraient contenir le site. Ils ont toujours besoin d'argent. J'ai renforcé la sécurité au maximum, mais les risques ne sont pas négligeables.

_ Je vois.

_ Des questions ?

_ Non, Monsieur.

_ Bien, Novak et son équipe arrive demain en début de soirée, vous les accueillerez à ma place.

_ Bien entendu... Monsieur, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne le faite pas vous même ? Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune réception officielle demain...

_ Vous m'avez pas entendu quand j'ai dit que c'était un connard ? Sortez de mon bureau maintenant, j'ai du travail et vous un dossier à étudier.

Dean regagna son bureau avec le dossier sous le bras. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa son fardeau devant lui. Il poussa un soupir, desserra sa cravate et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait plus qu'à se mettre au boulot, il avait pas mal d'informations à ingérer et le délai était plutôt court.

Il ouvrit la première page et débuta sa lecture par un rapide résumé des fouilles que Novak voulait entreprendre. Il était apparemment à la recherche d'un temple dédié à la déesse Maât. Les connaissances de Dean en Egypte antique étant plutôt limitées, il remercia internet d'exister et fit un rapide saut sur wikipedia. Maât était la déesse de la justice, de la paix et de la vérité. Il décida de passer sur la mythologie en elle-même, les dieux antiques ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, trop de violence et d'inceste à son goût. Au moins, il connaissait le but de l'expédition, ça ne l'aiderait pas dans son travail, mais au moins éviterait-il de passer pour un total idiot. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il continua par les fiches individuelles des membres de l'équipe. Ils étaient trois, Anna Milton, une jeune étudiante en histoire, excellent résultat, c'était sa première expédition en Egypte. Gabriel Speight, professeur à l'Université de Yale en Histoire des religions, sa fiche s'accompagnait d'une note indiquant qu'il était considéré comme un fauteur de troubles. Il devrait se renseigner, cela ne devait pas être très important, étant qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation de travailler ici, mais il ne négligerait aucun aspect de son travail. Et enfin Castiel Novak, Dean devrait revoir l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui, le professeur était né en 74, ça ne faisait pas de lui un vieux, surtout en sachant qu'il avait à peine 4 ans de moins que lui. Sa fiche n'était pas beaucoup plus épaisse que les précédentes, il enseignait à Yale également, l'égyptologie et il avait lui-même financé ce déplacement, Dean fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait qu'habituellement il fallait des mécènes ou des musées.

Il soupira, il y avait beaucoup d'informations dans ce dossier mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il faudrait qu'il étudie plus en détaille Speight, il devait être certains qu'il ne lui poserait pas de problème. Il aimerait également rencontrer les anciens chargés de mission auprès de Novak. Il devait comprendre où ils avaient merdé pour faire mieux qu'eux. Même pour en tant que nounou, Dean était perfectionniste, il était hors de question qu'on lui fasse le moindre reproche sur son travail.

Il décrocha le téléphone.

_ Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler aux archives.

Dean réfléchit pendant qu'on le mettait en attente. S'il tombait sur quelqu'un de compétent il pourrait connaître jusqu'au plat préféré de Novak, sinon, comme c'était le cas au Chili, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller fouiner lui-même.

_ Les archives. Bobby Singer à l'appareil.


	2. Première rencontre

**Bonjour all !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'ignore si je pourrais soutenir mon rythme d'écrire habituel cette semaine (j'espère sortir encore un chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien!).**

 **solariene : tu deviens officiellement, ma fan n°1 !**

 **pimpiericky : Nos intérêts sont les mêmes :p**

 **ZephireBleue : Et non pas de Sam, désolé !**

 **barjy02 : Ravi de te revoir !**

 **Lordess Ananda Teenorag : J'adore mêler des univers improbables !**

 **ptite clad : Oui, Cas n'est pas très sympa ici, mais tu verras il a des excuses.**

 **Ignis08 : La mythologie va jouer un rôle important, mais pas tout de suite !**

* * *

A l'aéroport internationale du Caire, l'avion du professeur Novak et de son équipe atterrissait avec plus d'une heure de retard. Castiel se leva, soulagé que son interminable calvaire s'achève. Il avait plus de 17h de vol derrière lui, il ne rêvait que de se dégourdir les jambes et d'une bonne douche chaude. Il réveilla Gabriel qui avait passé la moitié du vol à dormir, mais surtout à ronfler. Il récupéra son bagage à main en hauteur, et s'avança vers la sortie. Il soupira remarquant la personne devant lui. C'était cette fichu bonne femme et son petit monstre. Ce mioche avait passé tout son temps à pleurer, courir partout, hurler et aller emmerder les autres passagers sans que sa mère n'intervienne, trop occupé à lire ses stupides magasines en écoutant sa musique à plein volume. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, non. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les parents les concevaient, pour ne pas s'en occuper ensuite. Lorsque ce stupide môme s'était approché de lui pendant qu'il étudiait une nouvelle fois les hiéroglyphes de la lettre de Demedj, pour voir les « zoli dechin », Castiel l'avait engueulé, il s'était mis à pleurer et était aller voir sa mère. Le pire fût que cette idiote l'avait traité de bourreau d'enfant, ce à quoi il avait répondu que si elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de son fils, elle n'avait qu'à le mettre dans la soute avec les valises, au moins les autres voyageurs auraient la paix. Après ça, on le laissa tranquille, il avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil que lui jetait les autres passagers, ainsi que l'équipage, mais il s'en fichait. Il détestait les gens, littéralement. Prendre cet avion avait été un véritable supplice, et celui de la douane serait pire.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de monde que d'habitude. T'en pense quoi, Cassie?

Castiel regarda ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui. Selon lui, Gabriel était un emmerdeur de première qui se croyait drôle. Enfin peut-être l'était-il après tout, lui-même n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour juger. Il le supportait parce qu'il était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il pouvait discuter sans avoir envie de dormir ou de le frapper. Bon, pour être honnête, il avait très souvent envie de lui en mettre une, mais pour une bonne raison, parce qu'il avait de bons arguments, pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un irrémédiable crétin comme la pouffiasse de l'avion.

_ Les touristes évitent encore de venir. Ils ont besoin de combler leur manque à gagner, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai puis avoir mon autorisation de fouille.

_ Tu vas me faire croire que t'es à jour dans ta paperasse ?

_ Presque.

_ Je te préviens, je n'irais pas faire les démarches administratives à ta place.

Castiel le regarda du coin de l'œil.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna ira. Elle est là pour ça.

_ Tu as pris ta meilleure étudiante pour qu'elle croupisse dans des bureaux du Caire ? Dit-il en regardant à la jeune fille qui se tenait quelques pas devant eux.

_ Non, je l'ai prise car elle paye elle-même ses frais.

_ Tu crois pas que tu pourrais l'utiliser à meilleur escient ?

_ Elle est idiote, elle s'occupera du café et n'aura qu'à nous regarder bosser.

_ C'est la meilleure de la promo !

_ Ce qui te donne une idée du niveau...

Gabriel soupira, son ami étant brillant. Mais niveau relation humaine, il avoisinait le zéro absolu. Il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à se taire devant les douaniers. La dernière fois, ils les avaient garder le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'il a eu la très bonne idée de les insulter.

A son grand soulagement, ils passèrent les contrôles sans encombre. Il n'avait plus qu'à récupérer leurs bagages et trouver un taxi pour rejoindre leur hôtel. Gabriel était déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser... Il était affamé, la nourriture dans les avions n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la cuisine. Il chercha des yeux un distributeur de sucrerie, lorsqu'il repéra une pancarte portant le nom de Novak, tenu par un mec en costard, plutôt mignon d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger à cette distance.

_ Tiens ton fan club est là, Cassie. Celui-là je lui laisse 3 jours avant de se barrer.

_ Je suis sûr de pouvoir l'éjecter avant.

Castiel préférait n'avoir personne sur son dos. Surtout les envoyés de l'ambassade, il s'agissait la plupart du temps de grattes papiers qui détestaient le désert, les habitants, et tout ce qui pouvait les sortir de leur routine. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur promotion, sans se soucier des merveilles que ce pays pouvaient leur offrir. Bien, de toute façon, vu son allure, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et serrait vite débarrasser de cet emmerdeur.

_ Vous êtes ma nouvelle nounou, je présume ? J'ignorais que l'ambassade embauchait chez les mannequins maintenant. Alors mettez mes bagages dans un taxi et faite gaffe j'ai du matos fragiles.

_ Bonjour Professeur, répondit Dean avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, merci pour le compliment.

_ Je n'ai pas...

_ J'ai déjà deux personnes qui se chargent de vos bagages. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont employés par l'ambassade et je leur ai bien expliqué l'importance de votre matériel, ils vont charger les voitures, qui vous conduiront directement à votre hôtel.

_ Je vois.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté perplexe. Pour l'instant, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ça. Même si le petit sourire amusé de ce type, certes super sexy, lui tapait sur le système. Et avec Gabriel derrière lui qui se retenait de rire, il se sentait perdre son calme.

_ Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous dans ce cas. Je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services.

Il espérait que son ton sec, suffirait à le faire partir. Il avait beaucoup de travail et n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_ Comme vous voulez. Toutefois j'ai pris la liberté de vous trouver les documents nécessaires à l'embauche de vos employés. Je suis aussi passé au Conseil Suprême des Antiquités Égyptiennes, ils confirment que vous avez un mois à partir du lundi 28, pour vos fouilles. J'ai les attestations. Ils refusent toujours de vous financer, en revanche j'ai réussi à négocier du matériel si vous le souhaitez. Ils récupèrent presque tout ceux que laisse les autres expéditions, la plupart sont abimés, mais il y a quelques bonnes affaires. Vous pourrez y passer dès demain pour y jeté un coup d'œil si vous le souhaitez. J'ai aussi contacté d'autres équipes de fouilles. Il y a un groupe de français pas loin, dirigé par un certain Balthazar, il aurait apparemment fait d'importantes découvertes, il organise un colloque à ce sujet, je vous ai pris 2 places. En revanche, ces soi-disant découvertes sont moins importantes que ce qu'il laisse entendre, il est français après tout. Une ou deux fermes apparemment pas plus. Mais il pourra peut-être vous céder du matériel. J'ai aussi prévenu votre chef de chantier égyptien habituel, Aziz, du début des fouilles. Il sera présent lundi avec son équipe à la première heure. Si vous le souhaitez, il peut venir plus tôt.

Gabriel éclate de rire.

_ T'as trouvé pire que toi, Cassie !

Castiel était énervé, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il devrait être soulagé, mais non. Il ne voyait que ce stupide sourire. Et surtout, il sentait bien que ce type se foutait de sa gueule.

_ Si vous croyez que ça m'impressionne...

_ Laissez moi le temps ! Lui répondit-il en écartant les bras. Je ne suis là que depuis une semaine... et je me suis retrouvé à court de bière hier.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Si vous espérez travailler pour moi, je vous conseille de diminuer sur l'alcool.

_ Je n'ai rien bu, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

_ Vous avez dit...

Dean sourit. Castiel se contracta.

_ Vous avez soudoyé quelqu'un.

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

_ On m'avait parlé de vous, mais on a oublié de me dire que vous étiez brillant.

Il se foutait ouvertement de lui, c'était clair.

_ Oh je vois, on a du vous dire que j'étais un salaud.

_ Non pas du tout. Je me souviens très bien que l'ambassadeur a utilisé le terme de "connard". Voici tous les documents dont je vous ai parlé. Il est tard et le vol à du vous fatiguer, je vais vous laisser rentrer à votre hôtel et vous reposer. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de demander à ce qu'on vous prépare un encas sur place. Je passerais vous chercher demain pour le colloque si cela vous convient, vers 14h.

_ Très bien.

Castiel enrageait. Il avait l'impression que son QI avait chuté de plusieurs points depuis sa descente d'avion, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il décida d'attribuer son silence à sa fatigue, c'était logique après tout. En tout cas, plus rationnel que de s'avouer troublé par un regard vert émeraude et un sourire trop amusé pour être honnête.

_ Si vous avez besoin voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas. A demain.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner, jouant avec le petit bout de carton que le jeune homme venait de lui donner.

La voix de Gabriel le sortit de ses rêves.

_ Ok, une semaine.

_ Pardon?

_ Il tiendra une semaine, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on commence les fouilles

_ Je ne veux pas de lui sur le chantier à jouer au petit espion de crowley. Je dois m'en débarrasser avant.

_ On parie ?


	3. Premiers défis

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors j'ai le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, avec de la chance (enfin avec du temps) le prochain sera publié vendredi. Sinon, je vous dit à dimanche !**

 **ZephireBleue** **: J'adore Stargate (enfin pas les dernières saisons). Mais je pensais pas du tout à McKay en écrivant.**

 **pimpiericky** **: en cas de pari, toujours être du côté de Gabriel !**

 **yakusokuyumi** **: Les deux se valent, il n'y a que comme ça qu'un couple peut fonctionner**

 **Mellusine** **: Contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que la suite aussi !**

 **Miruanalle** **: Eh, oui là je me fais ratraper pas la vraie vie, mais c'est bon je redeviendrais asocial dimanche :p**

 **chocobi6** **: Ah oui, dans cette fic, je donne un peu plus de place à Crowley par rapport à mes autres histoires. C'est un personnage que j'adore !**

 **Victorica Lawford** **: Ah, oui, c'est certain !**

 **solariene** **: Castiel est un cas désespéré, n'espère pas trop de miracle !**

 **barjy02** **: Oui il a de bons côtés, on les découvrira. Qu'en à ce qui la rendu ainsi… mystère et boule de gum!**

* * *

A 13h45 précise, Dean gara sa voiture près de l'hôtel du professeur. Il sortit du véhicule et il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'immeuble. En marchant, il sentit la chaleur du soleil du mois de mars lui réchauffer le corps. Les températures étaient pourtant corrects, loin des maximales de saison. Dean regretta un instant d'avoir opté pour un nouveau costume en s'habillant ce matin. Mais il devait gagner le respect du professeur Novak, et pour ça, il devait être le plus professionnel possible. Il s'en était bien sorti hier, mais il était certain que les choses allaient se compliquer.

Il s'annonça à l'accueil et attendit que l'archéologue descende. Lorsqu'il vit Speight sortir de l'ascenseur, il se sentit stupidement déçu. Il s'avança, souriant, pour le saluer.

_ Professeur, ravi de vous revoir.

_ De même. Appelez moi Gabriel, je vous en pris. Et si ça vous gêne pas, on pourrait se tutoyer ?

_ Volontiers. Tu viens à la place du professeur Novak à la conférence de Balthazar ?

_ Euh… non.

_ Ah justement, le voilà.

Dean se sentit sourire en le voyant. Il compris au visage qu'affichait l'enseignant que le second round allait commencer. Et il s'en réjouit, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste…

_ Il est 14h, partons tout de suite, est-ce que vous avez prévu un taxi, Monsieur Winchester ?

_ Inutile, Professeur. Je suis venu avec ma voiture de fonction. Je vous emmène.

_ Bien, allons-y Gabriel.

_ Castiel…

_ Dépêche toi Gab ! Nous ne voulons pas faire attendre Monsieur Winchester !

Le trajet se déroula silencieusement, Dean jetant des regards réguliers à ses passagers. Gabriel semblait gêné mais ne disait rien, Novak semblait un peu trop satisfait de lui. Il devait s'attendre à un mauvais coup de sa part…

Arrivé devant l'hôtel où Balthazar donnait sa conférence, Dean se gara promptement et il conduisit les deux scientifiques jusqu'à la bonne salle de conférence. Il remercia à nouveau mentalement, Bobby Singer d'avoir répondu à son coup de fil aux archives, ce type était une encyclopédie vivante !

_ Voici les deux pass, Messieurs, la conférence débute dans moins de 10 minutes.

_ C'est Gabriel va évidemment m'accompagner à la conférence, je suis sûr que ça ne vous dérangera pas de ne pas entrer, après tout vous n'êtes pas égyptologue, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyez…

Dean fronça les sourcils, il se sentait déçu, Novak n'espérait pas le vexer pour si peu tout de même…

_ Ça me soulage au contraire, je vais pouvoir regarder la télé dans le salon de l'hôtel et me commander à boire.

Gabriel rit dans son coin, attendant avec impatience la suite des hostilités.

Castiel sourit.

_ Vous pensez être payé à rien faire ? J'ai besoin de provision, pour l'expédition. Je vous ai envoyé la liste par mail.

_ Je n'ai rien reçu.

Dean en état sûr, il avait vérifié ses mails avant de sortir de chez lui...

_ Oh, c'est que j'ai du l'envoyer juste avant de partir de l'hôtel.

C'est donc pour ça, qu'il avait mis autant de temps avant de descendre à la réception...

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, je vais m'occuper de ça.

_ Il faudrait aussi que je visite le musée du Caire, achetez nous 3 places.

_ Bien.

_ Et arrangez moi un rendez-vous avec le directeur du musée pour demain.

Dean savait qu'il était foutu à ce moment, il se doutait que rencontrer une personne de cette importance ne devait pas être aisé. Pourtant, il sourit et n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Ce sera tout ?

_ Nous partons sur le site des fouilles, après demain. Trouvez nous un véhicule pour nous y rendre, et pas une Rolls de l'ambassade, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui supporte le désert.

_ Très bien.

_ Vérifiez également avec Aziz, il me faut 10 personnes sur le terrain, des gens de confiance évidemment, même s'il n'y aura surement rien de valeur.

_ C'est noté.

_ Vous aurez fini tout ça avant la fin de la conférence j'espère.

Dean se figea. Il avait a peine 2h.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux.

_ J'espère que ce sera suffisamment.

Castiel partit sans un mot vers la salle de conférence, se plaçant dans un siège au fond de la salle, où il espérait éviter tout contact avec les autres participants. Gabriel s'installa à côté de lui

_ Tu exagères, un novice ne pourra jamais faire ça, j'aurais déjà du mal à le faire. Et avoir un rendez-vous avec le dirlo du musée du Caire ? Tu le prends pour qui ? Un magicien ?

_ Tu dis ça pour gagner ton pari.

_ Non je suis sérieux, il est un peu compétent celui-là, gâche pas tout

Leur discussion s'interrompit avec l'arrivé du professeur Balthazar et le début de la conférence.

A 17h, Dean arriva en courant à l'hôtel, il savait qu'il était en retard, et qu'il ne pouvait espérer aucune indulgence de la part de Novak. Il se sentit paniquer lorsqu'il ne vit personne dans le hall. S'il avait décidé de rentrer par ses propres moyens, il était certain d'en entendre parler pendant toute la durée de sa mission. Il alla rapidement à la réception se renseignant sur la conférence. Celle-ci n'était pas terminé apparemment, ils avaient pourtant commencé à l'heure, mais M. Balthazar n'avait pas encore fini. Dean sourit, soulagé. Il se dirigea vers le bar de l'hôtel, choisit une place où il était certain de voir le professeur sortir et commanda un café.

Castiel sortit de la salle de conférence, bien après l'heure prévu, il avait apprécié d'écouter l'exposé du professeur, chose rare chez lui. Il était même allé, avec Gabriel, discuter avec Balthazar et il n'avait pas eu envie de le frapper. Enfin presque pas… Ils sortirent tous trois, décidés à s'offrir un verre, lorsqu'il remarqua Dean assit au bar. Il sourit pensant qu'il était là pour reconnaître sa défaite. Sa confiance fût pourtant ébranlée lorsque Dean l'accueillit avec un sourire ravageur. Il songea pendant un bref instant, que cela ne serait pas si désagréable de perdre pour une fois.

_ Monsieur Winchester, je vois que vous prenez du bon temps. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne vois pourtant aucune provision…

_ Je vous ai envoyé un devis par mail. Tout est réservé, s'il vous convient, vous pourrez aller vérifier vous-même l'état de la marchandise dès demain, avant ou après votre visite au musée du Caire.

Les yeux de Castiel se rétrécirent.

_ J'y rencontrerai le directeur ?

_ Non.

_ Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous ?

_ Il organise une réception ce soir, je vous ai obtenu deux entré. Monsieur l'ambassadeur sera là également. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas parti de vos admirateurs, mais vous pourrez rencontrer toute la haute société du Caire, ainsi que des passionnés d'égyptologie. Avec un peu de chance vous pourrez trouver des mécènes.

_ Cassie, on y va, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses parler.

_ Mais…

_ Tu es nul avec les gens, ils voudront tous te frapper, pas te remettre un chèque.

Dean se racla la gorge.

_ Une voiture passera vous chercher vers 19h. Aziz vous dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, tout sera conforme à vos exigences. Et j'ai réservé une jeep pour la visite du site de fouille dans 2 jours.

_ Vous le vendez votre singe savant ? Je vous l'achète à bon prix.

Cette fois, Dean se sentit vexé, il ignorait qui était ce grand blond, mais il n'allait pas se laisser insulter devant Novak. Parce que… Eh bien, parce que ce n'était pas professionnel, voilà, pas professionnel du tout.

_ Dean Winchester, je bosse pour l'ambassade américaine.

_ Balthazar Dupont. L'ambassade américaine, hein… Je vois.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Aucun, aucun.

_ Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, j'ai un nouveau stock de bière à acheter ! Messieurs.

_ T'es sûr que tu dois t'en débarrasser, Cassie ? Il est très compétent franchement, on aurait jamais pu faire ça aussi vite.

_ Oui. je veux rien avoir affaire avec Crowley.

_ Crowley?! Intervint Balthazar. Le mec corrompu accusé de recel d'antiquités ?

_ Vous le connaissez ?

_ J'ai des amis à l'ambassade française, et il n'y a rien de plus bavard qu'un diplomate… Il garde son poste grâce à ses amis hauts placés et parce qu'il a soutenu le nouveau régime.

_ Et Winchester ?

_ Jamais entendu parler, mais vous savez, la moitié du personnel à l'ambassade américaine a changé.


	4. Premier tête à tête

**Hourra, j'y suis arrivée ! Voilà quatrième chapitre. Alors je vous préviens, il y un petit passage qui explique la momification, c'est pas très ragoûtant, ça peut choquer les plus sensibles.**

 **Par contre, à moins d'un miracle ou d'une insomnie, à dimanche !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin à 9h pile, Dean reçu un appel pendant qu'il prenait son café. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, il avait l'habitude de recevoir, dans le cadre de son travail, des appels de toute sorte.

_ Dean Winchester, à l'appareil

_ Monsieur Winchester...

Le cœur du diplomate s'accélère subitement, il sentit l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. ll se passa la langue sur les lèvres, prêt au combat.

_ Professeur. Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?

_ Une horreur ! Les gens étaient de parfait crétins qui pensaient connaître mieux l'archéologie que de vrais professionnels.

_ J'en suis désolé. Toutefois, avez pu rencontrer le directeur du musée ?

_ Cette homme tient plus du politique que de l'historien. Enfin, je pense pas qu'on puisse accéder à cette fonction sans ça.

_ Quoi?! NON Gab, je lui dirais pas... Mais pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu...

Dean entendit du bruit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il crut un moment que la ligne avait coupé.

_ Salut Dean-o !

_ Bonjour Gabriel." La joie de vivre transparessait de la voix de son interlocuteur.

_ Je voulais personnellement te remercier pour la soirée d'hier. J'ai rencontré 2-3 personnes qui seraient intéressées par la visite d'un site de fouille. Du coup, si j'arrive à concrétiser, ça nous fera de jolies liasses de billets.

_ J'en suis heureux.

_ Tu peux. Tout ça, c'est grâce à TOI ! Et pas à monsieur grincheux, ici présent, qui a passé la soirée à ruminer. Enfin du coup, il l'a pas trop ouverte, une vraie bénédiction. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, te laisse pas faire par cet emmerdeur, je suis avec toi !

_ Merci Gabriel.

_ Je te repasse grognon.

_ Bien, si vous avez fini de rire à mes dépends, on pourrait peut être parler de choses sérieuses !

_ Je vous écoute, Professeur.

_ J'aimerais aller vérifier les provisions dont vous m'avez parlé.

_ Bien sûr, quand êtes vous disponible ?

_ Tout de suite. Et ensuite, nous irons au musée.

_ Bien, je peux vous retrouver à votre hôtel dans trois quart d'heure...

_ Parfait.

Castiel raccrocha passablement énervé et regarda Gabriel avec des envies de meurtre.

_ Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu es blessé par ce que j'ai dit ? Je te connais depuis 15 ans et ce n'est jamais arrivé !

_ Tu le tutoies ? !

Gabriel sourit.

_ Quoi ? T'es jaloux?

Si les yeux de Castiel avait le pouvoir de lancer des éclairs, je serais du poulet grillé à l'heure actuelle, pensa Gabriel.

_ Ce n'est pas professionnel du tout. Tu dois maintenir une certaine distance avec lui. En plus, Crowley...

_ Crowley rien du tout. Ce Winchester est là depuis même pas un mois, tu vas quand même pas l'accuser de faire partie de la clique de ce démon. Et question professionnalisme, c'est pas moi qui traite le meilleur assistant qu'on ait jamais (étudiant compris), comme de la merde. Maintenant, tu iras vérifier tes provisions tout seul avec ce jeune homme, moi je vais me promener en ville et profiter.

_ Et le musée ?

_ Je le connais par cœur. Et j'embarque Anna avec moi, elle voudra sûrement visiter la ville.

Gabriel se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son ami pouvait être un vrai salopard, mais il avait caché sous une bonne couche de cynisme, une autre de je-m'en-foutisme, un cœur en or. Il toucha du doigt un de ces bracelets. Un cadeau de cet enfoiré justement. Il représentait Thot, le dieu des scribes sous sa forme d'Ibis. En lui offrant, il lui avait dit : "Tient, je suis tombé sur cette connerie et je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il y avait qu'un con comme toi pour aimer ce truc". Gabriel avait sourit sans rien dire. Il s'était bien gardé de préciser qu'il connaissait la société qui avait fabriqué ce bijoux et qu'elle ne créait que sur commande avec une liste d'attente de plusieurs mois. Il espérait vraiment que Dean pourrait passer à travers les diverses couches de connartitude pour apprendre à connaître le vrai Castiel.

* * *

Dean arriva finalement à 10h dans le hall d'hôtel, il avait eu énormément de mal à se garer à cause du marché qui se tenait tous les jeudis. Il avait dû faire plusieurs fois le tour avant de trouver une place.

A peine entré, il croisa le regard sombre de l'archéologue.

_ Vous êtes en retard.

_ Désolé, j'ignorais que c'était jour de marché, j'ai eu du mal à me garer.

_ Vous avez eu le temps de déjeuner au moins?

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous avez mangé ou pas?

_ J'ai pris un café, merci

Castiel appela le serveur et lui commanda deux cafés avec des viennoiseries.

_ J'adore les pâtisseries française, l'hôtel en est bien fourni car il en reçoit beaucoup.

_ D'accord.

Dean était surpris, il se demandait si cela faisait partie d'un plan quelconque pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Le serveur revint vite, avec les commandes. Le café avait une délicieuse odeur, et les croissants semblaient aussi bon que ceux qu'il avait goûter lors de son séjour en France.

_ Mangez. Après la visite à votre fournisseur nous iront directement au musée. On pourra le visiter pendant midi, il y a moins de monde. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse...

_ Vous rigolez ?! Visiter un musée avec un vrai archéologue ! Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter.

_ Bien.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

_ Je peux vous demander, qu'est ce qui vous prend aujourd'hui ?

_ De quoi?

_ Vous êtes limite sympa.

_ Non, pas du tout.

Dean se demandait s'il devait insister ou non, lorsque de lui-même Castiel poursuivit.

_ Gabriel m'a fait remarquer que mon comportement avait été injuste en vers vous. Et, je dois admettre que c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas l'injustice et je l'ai été avec vous. Vous avez fait votre travail et vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien sorti.

Dean s'apprêtait à taquiner son vis à vis mais il remarqua une rougeur suspecte sur les joues de celui-ci. Il se senti étrangement ému.

_ Merci, professeur.

Tous deux gênés, ils finirent de manger en silence, chacun appréciant cet instant plus qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer.

* * *

Le repas avalé, Dean conduisit Castiel vers son fournisseur. Lui-même était sûr de la qualité des produits, mais il lui avait semblé naturel de proposer au professeur de les vérifier. Après tout, c'est lui qui payait et pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, il était aussi exigent que méfiant. Dean sentait bien que s'il avait fait des progrès, l'archéologue était encore sur ses gardes. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés de son passager lui confirmèrent ses soupçons. Celui-ci regardait le paysage défilé, Dean pouvait ressentir la tension qui émanait de son corps. Il osa finalement demander :

_ Vous allez bien ?

_ Hum. Je ne connais pas ce coin de la ville.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant vous venez régulièrement...

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer au touriste, moi!

_ Je vois.

Dean avait l'impression de marcher sur un champs de mine, et il venait juste d'en faire exploser une.

_ Votre fournisseur est encore loin?

_ Non, encore 10mn.

Il s'engage dans un immeuble et se gara dans un parking souterrain.

_ Où somme nous?

_ Chez moi.

_ Pardon?

_ On va juste au coin de la rue. C'est plus pratique de se garer ici.

_ Très bien.

Dean crut un instant entendre un soupçon de déception dans la voix de l'archéologue. Mais il devait se faire des idées, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit déçu...

Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance qui les séparaient du petit épicier, qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

_ Vous plaisantez ? C'est ici que vous voulez que j'achète nos provisions ?

_ Vous ne trouverez pas mieux.

_ Sahidi Dean ! MarHaba.

_ Ahlan bîk, Sahidi Ahmed

_ Comment allez vous ?

_ Bien, merci. Et la famille ?

_ Bien, bien... Le petit dernier a encore fait des siennes à l'école, je vais devoir aller voir la directrice. Bah, les enfants que des soucis !

_ Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une phase...

_ Une phase ! Ça dure depuis le début d'année ! Il veut tuer ses parents d'inquiétude ! Hier, il a encore...

_ Dean ! J'aimerais voir les produits, maintenant.

Dean jeta un regard courroucé à son ami.

_ Veuillez excuser mon ami, sahidi Ahmed. Il n'a aucun savoir vivre.

_ Bah, j'ai l'habitude avec les américains ! Toujours pressé, toujours le business ! Venez avec moi dans l'arrière boutique, je vais vous montrer la marchandise.

Il se dirigea vers une porte située sur le côté. Dean en profita pour glisser un mot à Castiel.

_ J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'insulter toutes les personnes que nous allons croiser.

_ Je n'ai insulté personne !

_ Il est naturel qu'il vous raconte sa vie et vous devez l'écouter. C'est comme ça que les choses se font ici.

_ Oh oui, et il est important que vous ne vexiez pas votre épicier !

_ Il vend la meilleure bière, de la ville. Et vous savez que c'est rare d'en trouver. Les vendeurs se comptent sur les doigts de la main. C'est mon fournisseur personnel, mais ne le répétez pas. Je perdrais ma plus grande monnaie d'échange. Maintenant, allons retrouver Ahmed.

Celui-ci les attendait dans une pièce remplit de nourriture de toute sorte.

_ Voilà. Vous avez des pois chiches, sésame, riz, macaroni et autres produits sec. Là, vous avez les produits frais, aubergine, patate, salade. Et évidemment de l'ail, des oignons, du persil... J'ai également du vrai thé, pas ces trucs en sachets, soda, eau, café et bière.

Castiel s'approcha des produits d'un air étonné. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il était évident que ces aliments étaient frais et de qualité.

_ Vous livrez ?

_ Bien sûr, sahid, tous les 3 jours.

_ Les prix que m'ont fourni Dean...

_ Non négociable.

_ Je vous parle, d'un contrat d'un mois de fournitures pour 14 personnes.

_ Je peux vous faire 10% à partir de la deuxième livraison.

_ Je peux également vous proposer une publicité auprès de tous mes collègues archéologues...

_ 20% après la cinquième livraison.

_ Marché conclu. Première livraison dimanche, je vous note l'adresse. Tous les produits sur la liste de Dean.

_ Le paiement?

_ A la livraison. Pas avant.

L'égyptien réfléchit quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

_ Avant de partir Sahidi Ahmed, je te prendrais 2 menus du jours à emporter.

_ Aujourd'hui, ma femme a fait du kochery : riz, lentille, macaroni, oignon et sauce tomate pimenté. En dessert, des atayef, c'est des beignets.

_ Parfait. On pourra les manger après la visite du musée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la petite épicerie l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la voiture de Dean, et prirent la direction de la place Tahrir.

Castiel était satisfait, il avait des produits de qualité mais surtout, il avait réduit par deux son budget alimentaire. Il s'était basé sur la dernière expédition à laquelle il avait participé. Il s'étonnait d'un tel écart, il avait même pensé qu'il devrait payer plus, car il ne passait pas par les réseaux habituels. Il soupira, il devait certainement y avoir des histoires de dessous de table...

Dean se méprit sur le soudain visage crispé de son passager...

_ Je suppose, Professeur, que vous devez connaître ce musée par cœur !

_ Pas vraiment, il y a plus de 160 000 objets. Je n'ai pas la prétention de tous les connaitre. Et je ne manque jamais une occasion d'y retourner. J'attends avec impatience l'ouverture du Grand Musée Égyptien, mais il ne sera pas fini avant fin de l'année prochaine.

Dean fut agréablement surpris par l'honnêteté de l'archéologue. Il connaissait nombre de personnes qui aurait profité de son ignorance pour se faire mousser.

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y rendre.

_ De toute façon, si vous voulez tout voir, je vous conseille de vous y rendre plusieurs fois. Sinon, vous ne ferez que tout survoler, c'est bien quand on est un touriste et qu'on a peu de temps, mais vous, vous pouvez vous le permettre.

_ Dans ce cas, vous me conseillez de commencer par où ?

_ Hum... C'est une question difficile, mais je dirais la salle des momies royales.

_ Ramsès y est, je crois?

_ Tout à fait. On sent encore toute sa puissance émaner de sa personne. Après, il y a évidemment le trésor de Toutânkamon. Il s'agit d'une découverte majeur de l'archéologie.

_ A tel point que je sais que c'est Carter qui la découverte. Et pourtant j'y connais rien.

_ Il est rentré dans l'Histoire, grâce à cela...

_ Je suis sûr que vous également, ça vous arrivera. Une grande découverte, la gloire, l'argent...

_ Ça m'intéresse pas. Découvrir de fabuleux sites historiques est bien sûr le rêve de tout archéologue, mais je laisse bien volontier la célébrité à un autre. Pour l'argent... c'est utile pour les recherches, je ne le nie pas. Mais regardez le professeur Balthazar. Comme il n'a découvert ni or, ni tombeau, la presse ne s'est pas intéressée à son travail. Pourtant, il a fait des hypothèses fascinantes sur les cultures égyptiennes et ces dernières recherches semblent les valider. Il m'a promis de me faire parvenir son article.

Les yeux de Dean allaient sans cesse de la route à Castiel. Celui-ci s'avérait être un vrai passionné ! Et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait.

_ Ne tardez pas à vous garer, on fera les derniers mètres à pied. Sinon, vous allez encore tourner pendant des heures !

Dean sourit

_ Bien, professeur.

Ils purent rapidement entrer dans le musée, au grand soulagement de Castiel, ils étaient en basse saison touristique et les gens allaient déjeuner à cette heure. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, Dean observer une pancarte avec perplexité. Curieux, il s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait du plan du musée. Il questionna du regard son compagnon.

_ Je cherche la salle des momies, ce musée est immense, j'essaie de me repérer.

_ Venez, je vais vous montrer.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?" Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant si Dean n'essayait pas de se débarrasser de lui. "Je voudrais pas vous empêcher de visiter ce que vous voulez, vous avez certainement mieux à faire que de vous occuper de moi...

_ Suivez moi, j'ai pas envie de vous perdre et de passer l'après midi à vous chercher.

Dean emboîta le pas du professeur, il ne souhaitait pas le gêner dans sa visite, il était prêt à lui expliquer que s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait se fixer rendez-vous à l'heure qu'il lui convenait à l'entrée, lorsqu'il s'avança dans le hall et vit des objets aux dimensions monumentales en face de lui. Il s'arrêta devant une statue gigantesque représentant un couple. Il se sentait ridiculement petit à leur côté.

_ Il s'agit d'Aménophis III et de sa femme. Il est l'un des pharaon qui a construit le plus de monuments, il faut dire que son règne a été très long, 38 ans.

Dean regarda Castiel, étonné qu'il se soit arrêté pour lui expliquer et l'attendre. Mais il semblait que le professeur n'était jamais là où on l'espérait.

_ C'est impressionnant.

_ Effectivement.

_ La salle des momies est à l'étage.

Castiel acquiesça et reprit sa marche à un rythme plus tranquille pour permettre à Dean d'admirer les œuvres exposées. Celui-ci semblait intéressait à tout, s'arrêtant régulièrement devant les vitrines. Timidement au départ, il donnait quelques détails sur les objets exposés, et devant l'enthousiasme du diplomate, il s'enhardit dans ses explications.

_ Vous devez être un super enseignant ! Vous rendez tout ça passionnant.

Pendant un instant, il resta sans voix, revoyant ses élèves, ces larves amorphes avachies sur leur table.

_ Pas vraiment, non.

_ Je suis sûr que vous êtes trop modeste ! J'ai appris plein de choses grâce à vous !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle des bijoux. Castiel s'arma de patience, il savait que cette pièce était une des favorite des touristes, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de personnes s'agglutinant ici. Mais étonnamment, il vit Dean regarder les vitrines, jetant un coup d'œil admiratif, mais sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Ils continuèrent donc la visite en direction de la salle des momies.

_ Waouh.

Dean s'arrêta devant chacune d'elle. Leurs visages impassibles l'impressionnèrent. Ces personnes, décédées il y a plusieurs millénaires, avaient survolé le temps, caché dans ce pays qui était le leur, étaient désormais exposées à nu, au regard des milliers de touriste qui se déversaient chaque jour dans cette salle. Il en ressentit un certain malaise.

_ Voici, la momie de Ramsès II.

Dean dût reconnaitre que Castiel avait raison, il s'en dégageait quelque chose, une sorte de prestance.

_ Il a dirigé son pays pendant plus de 66 ans, c'est l'un des plus long règne de l'histoire, même moderne.

_ C'est stupéfiant la manière dont son corps est préservé.

_ La momification est tout un art, il fallait laver le corps, enlever les organes, en préservant ceux qui étaient jugés importants comme le cœur, en revanche le cerveau est retiré par le nez. Pour les égyptiens, il ne servait à rien. Le corps devait également être asséché. Le processus entier durait 70 jours.

_ C'est intéressant...

Castiel se demanda s'il n'avait pas donné un peu trop de détail, il pensait avoir été succinct, mais certaines personnes semblaient étonnamment sensible lorsqu'il expliquait le rituel funéraire de l'Égypte antique. Il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, lorsque Dean reprit.

_ Mais comment il faisait pour enlever le cerveau sans l'abimer ? il pouvait pas le conserver ensuite ?

L'archéologue sourit, ravit que son élève d'un jour s'avère finalement intéressé.

_ En fait, ils utilisaient un grand bout de fer chauffé à blanc, il passait par le nez, ça détruit le cerveau qui s'écoule ensuite. Il n'était pas conservé, les égyptiens ne lui accordaient pas d'importance.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à ce que la foule s'agglutine dans la salle, les forçant à avancer. Ils finirent par sortir du musée pour rejoindre le véhicule de Dean, garé non loin de là.

_ Il est 16h, bon sang, ça m'étonne pas que je meurs de faim. Tenez, professeur votre sandwich.

_ Merci.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, épuisés par leur journée.

_ Alors, on fait quoi demain sur le site de fouille ?

_ Vous voulez venir ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Je penserais que vous en auriez marre.

_ Marre de quoi ?

De moi, pensa Castiel.

_ Dans ce cas, venez à l'hôtel à 8h. On doit passer voir Balthazar, il a du matériel à nous proposer. Ensuite, nous irons sur le site, pour les premiers repérages.

_ Très bien. J'irai chercher la jeep à l'ambassade, et je passerai vous chercher ensuite. Gabriel et Anna seront du voyage ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je nous prendrai un sandwich chacun.

Castiel acquiesça, il devait reconnaitre que l'épicier avait de fabuleux produits.

_ Je vous redépose à l'hôtel, ou vous désirez aller quelque part ailleurs ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'archéologue lui répondit de le ramener, ce n'était pas le moment de se compliquer la vie, pensa-t-il...


	5. Première visite sur le site

**Bonjour**

 **Voilà, désolé pour le retard, mais hier j'ai pas pu me poser assez longtemps pour écrire, et quand je le pouvais j'étais interrompue toutes les deux minutes. J'avais pensé diviser le chapitre, mais sinon ça aurait perdu de la cohérence.  
**

 **Alors pour ceux qui se posent la question, j'ai jamais été en Égypte, ni fait d'archéologie. Merci internet, le reste est comblé par mon imagination. Donc si certaines d'entre vous remarquent de grosses bêtises, vous savez à quoi c'est dut.**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie de tous vos retours, ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

 **solarienne : imotep, c'est un truc que mon mari et don frère arrête pas de sortir quand ils sont ensemble (ha les hommes!)**

 **barjy02 : Que tu me dises que ça te rappel des souvenirs, tu pouvais pas trouver meilleur compliment !**

 **Victoria Lawford : Non rien de ce genre, mais oui Dean devra aider Cas de plus d'une manière (j'en dis pas plus, chut)**

 **Yakusokuyumi : Oui Cas s'ouvre un peu, mais juste avec Dean, avec les autres je m'en donnerais à cœur joie! Mouahaha**

 **ptite clad : Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante.**

 **chocobi6 : Je prends mon temps pour Cas et Dean, leur relation va avancer doucement tout le long. Mais bientôt crowley reviendra leur poser problème ;p**

* * *

Dean se gara à sa place habituelle à côté de l'hôtel des archéologues. Il vérifia que la glacière, contenant les sandwichs et les bières, était bien planquée avant de sortir de la voiture. Il était encore tôt, il sentit un peu d'air frais s'engouffrer sous sa veste en cuir. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, il avait renoncé à son costume. Il allait passer sa journée dans le désert, à faire dieu savait quoi, un bon jean et un T-shirt lui semblait plus adapté. Il s'annonça à la réception et attendit, ressentant une certaine excitation à l'idée de participer à une fouille archéologique. Et si son estomac lui jouait des tours à se contracter, c'était sûrement dû à cela, et pas au fait qu'il allait voir le professeur. Non, sûrement pas. Pas lier du tout. Il se retourna pour voir justement l'objet de ses pensés se matérialiser devant lui, portant une chemise bleue, avec un pantalon en lin blanc. Ta gueule l'estomac, pensa Dean, je viens de dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

_ Monsieur Winchester !

_ Professeur.

Castiel remarqua avec intérêt que le costume avait enfin cédé la place à une tenue décontractée.

_ Vous avez déjà déjeuné ?

_ Oui, je suis paré à bosser!

_ Bien, Gabriel et Anna ne vont pas tarder. Je vais déjà mettre mes valises dans votre voiture en attendant.

_ Vos...?" Dean remarqua effectivement que l'archéologue avait ses affaires à côté de lui. "Je vais vous aider, ça ira plus vite. J'espère que vos amis ont moins de sac, sinon tout ne rentrera pas.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi qui en ai le plus à cause du matériel que je transporte.

_ Vous avez des petites brosses, et tout ça ?

Castiel éclata de rire, en Dean se figea quelques secondes en entendant ce son grave, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il soupira, il s'était déjà mis son estomac à dos, si tout son corps se mettait à réagir stupidement, il était foutu.

_ Je ne me moque pas de vous, vous savez.

Castiel s'inquieta de la réaction de Dean, ce qui était nouveau pour lui admettons le.

_ Je sais. C'est quoi alors votre matos?

_ Ordinateur, appareil photo, imprimante...

_ Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux les laisser ici. Ils ne seront pas en sécurité dans la jeep.

_ Le problème c'est que je dois faire plusieurs voyages...

_ Je vais en porter une partie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Bien dans ce cas, c'est réglé.

_ Gabriel et Anna mettent du temps à descendre, non?

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont rentrés très tard. Je crois que lorsqu'il m'a dit "je vais me promener en ville", il pensait visiter tous les lieux de débauche. Je vais l'appeler.

Castiel s'apprêtait à demander au réceptionniste de téléphoner à son ami, mais se ravisa en le voyant descendre avec Anna.

_ Pas trop tôt. Tu es en état de bosser au moins? Anna, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, de votre part.

_ Monsieur, je...

_ Tâchez de mieux vous comporter à l'avenir. Vous n'êtes pas en vacance.

_ Lâche la, un peu Cassie.

_ Non, Gabriel. Nous devons travailler aujourd'hui, et regardez vos têtes ! Vous auriez pu profiter d'une dernière bonne nuit de sommeil à l'hôtel, mais noooooooooooooooooon. Allons faire la fête ! Vous avez pas intérêt à glander tous les deux !" Castiel poussa un soupir. "Bien mettons nous en route, on doit aller voir Balthazar, avant d'aller sur le site.

Anna et Gabriel se mirent en route suivit de l'archéologue et de Dean.

_ Dite professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y aurait quelques choses entre eux?

_ Non.

_ Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? Ils sont rentrés tard, et une relation étudiant/professeur, on a déjà vu ça.

_ Gabriel est gay.

_ Sérieux ?!

_ Ça pose un problème ?

_ Non pas du tout. Mais... Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

_ On est sorti ensemble, pendant une très très bref période.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ça pose un problème ?

_ Non pas du tout" Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lorsque son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, il sut qu'il était foutu, irrémédiablement perdu.

Castiel ressentit une tension, dont il ignorait même l'existence, le quitter. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour comprendre ce que ce sourire signifiait. Il n'était seulement, pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque. Car oui, Dean était un risque, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, ce ne serait certainement pas que sexuel. Et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à s'engager, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui habitait à plus de 9000km.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture et la chargèrent.

Castiel s'installa naturellement à côté de Dean, tandis que Gabriel et Anna finirent leur nuit à l'arrière de la jeep.

_ Balthazar est en train de démonter son campement à l'opposé du notre. On va aller là-bas, il nous propose de nous prêter ses tentes gratuitement. Elles appartiennent à l'institut français d'Egypte. Et personne ne semble en avoir besoin avant plusieurs mois. L'été approche et ce n'est pas la meilleure saison pour fouiller en plein désert.

_ Mais il pourrait les utiliser pour autre chose, comme faire du camping.

_ Non, elles sont spécifiques. Il y en a de deux sortes, celles qui servent de salle commune, pour manger par exemple, mettre le matériel ou encore comme salle de travail, l'autre sorte sert de dortoir, elles sont plus petites, on peut facilement les trouver en commerce. Celles qui m'intéressent sont les premières, elles sont très coûteuses, mais on ne sent sert pratiquement qu'en archéologie. Donc, ça ne manquera pas. Évidemment si en plus, il me prête des tentes standard, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

_ Donc il va vous prêter tout son matos.

_ Oui

_ Gratuitement?

_ Oui

_ Je vois. Il peut faire ça?

_ Comment ça?

_ Il doit pas demander une autorisation pour ça?

_ Oh c'est lui qui dirige l'institut, donc c'est bon.

_ Je vois.

Dean se tut quelques instants, il se mordit la lèvre, mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

_ Ça vous semble pas louche ?

_ Quoi donc?

_ Qu'il fasse ça sans rien vous demander en retour ?

_ Oh non. Je lui ai promis de l'inviter au restaurant, une fois les fouilles achevées.

_ Je vois.

Les mains de Dean se crispèrent sur le volant.

_ Et vous avez accepté ? !

_ Bien sûr, c'est une sacré économie !

_ Je vois... Mais, il a sûrement une autre idée en tête.

_ Oui, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait coucher avec moi.

_ Je vois." La voix de Dean n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_ J'ai pas l'intention de le faire.

_ Mais lui, le croit ?

_ C'est possible. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit.

Dean se concentra sur la route. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aimait pas savoir que Castiel flirté avec quelqu'un, et encore moins que ce soit pour obtenir du matériel. Cette facette de sa personnalité lui déplaisait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ils étaient enfin sortis de la ville, ils étaient en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Dean espérait regagner le temps perdu en accélérant maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls sur le bitume, mais l'état de la route l'en dissuada. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et dut prendre son mal en patience. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière constatant que ses passagers dormaient toujours.

_ Il faudra bientôt abandonner la route pour prendre un sentier qui mène sur le site de Balthazar.

_ Très bien.

_ Il a déjà remballé tout le matériel, on n'aura qu'à les charger dans la voiture.

_ Vous pensez qu'on aura assez de place pour tout mettre dans la voiture ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va être un peu juste.

_ Ça va aller. Une fois repliée les tentes ne prennent pas tant de place que ça, on mettra nos valises à l'arrière avec les marmottes, et les tentes dans le coffre. Il faudra faire assez vite pour retourner sur notre propre site pour tout déposer, et repartir faire des courses en ville.

_ Vous voulez acheter quoi ?

_ Tentes individuelles, nourritures pour les deux jours à venir et le petit outillage -les fameuses brosses dont vous parliez. Tenez, juste là, tournez à droite, on va prendre le petit sentier juste là.

_ Oula.

Si la route était en mauvais état, le chemin vers lequel il s'engageait était pratiquement impraticable. Dean poussa un soupir et avança au pas. Il se redressa sur son siège de façon à voir le mieux possible la piste. Il parvint au départ à éviter les pierres et les trous, mais bientôt ces derniers devinrent si nombreux, qu'il ne pût plus que les subir. Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ On est bientôt arrivé. Réveil Anna. Monsieur Winchester, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter pour déplacer le matériel et en profiter pour l'attacher.

Dean stoppa le véhicule sur une surface un peu près plane. Et se dirigea aussitôt vers le coffre.

Gabriel en profita pour murmurer à Castiel.

_ Monsieur Winchester ?! T'en est encore là, Cassie ?

_ Professeur, je pense que le mieux serait de commencer par mettre le matériel fragile devant, au cas où tout ne rentrerait pas.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, mon estimé collègue ira dans le coffre au besoin.

_ Ahahaha. Très drôle, Cassie.

Tous quatre eurent tôt fait de déplacer les bagages et en se serrant un peu, tout réussit à passer y comprit Gabriel. Ils reprirent la route, secoués de toute part. Dean savait que le sentier ne constituait qu'une petite partie de leur voyage, pourtant c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus long. Il commençait à sentir des douleurs musculaires à force de se contracter sur son siège. Lorsqu'il vit enfin le campement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se permit même d'accélérer un peu. Il repéra quelques arbres où il alla se garer pour avoir un peu d'ombre.

_ Bien, restez près de la voiture, je vais chercher Balthazar. Je reviens après pour qu'on place le matériel.

Castiel s'éloigna aussitôt sans donner plus d'explication.

_ Ok, si vous voulez marcher un peu, pisser ou boire un coup, c'est maintenant.

A peine fini sa phrase, Gabriel était sorti de la voiture et s'éloignait vers les arbres les plus reculés.

_ Si vous voulez, allez marcher un peu Anna… Je reste ici.

_ Non merci, ça va aller. En fait, j'ai plutôt soif, mais j'ai rien pensé à emporter comme une idiote.

_ Ah, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Dean sortit la glacière de sous le siège passager et l'ouvrit.

_ J'ai de la bière, du coca ou jus de fruit… J'ai même des petits gâteaux à grignoter si vous voulez.

_ On pourrait se tutoyer aussi, non ? Un jus de fruit merci, ça ira.

_ J'ai entendu gâteaux ?

_ Gabriel, merde tu m'as fait peur. On apparait pas derrière les gens comme ça ! Tiens, un mars, ça te va ?

_ Merci Dean-o, je peux avoir un coca aussi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Ils profitèrent ces quelques instants de tranquillité pour se détendre un peu. Dean sortit et tâcha de s'étirer les muscles, rien que l'idée de reprendre le chemin du retour l'épuisait. Il en venait à regretter les embouteillages du Caire.

_ Le revoilà, Cassie a dû obtenir ce qu'il veut, il est particulièrement ravi.

_ Tu crois qu'il… Enfin, lui et ce Balthazar…

_ Aucune chance Dean-o.

_ Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, ils furent rejoint par l'archéologue.

_ Gabriel et Anna vous allez aller avec Balthazar, il va nous prêter plus de matériel que prévu. On aura donc les deux tentes communes, et quatre petites, ainsi qu'un générateur, avec un mini frigo. Et même du matériel de terrain. Ça va vraiment nous simplifier la vie. On va en prendre le maximum dans la jeep, et Balthazar nous prête une voiture pour le reste

_ Cassie, pourquoi quatre petites tentes ? On est que trois !

_ Tu oublies notre diplomate, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Il ne va pas vivre sur le site avec nous enfin ! Il a son propre appart, et je ne suis pas sûr que l'ambassade soit d'accord pour qu'on l'exploite 24h/24.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait tellement évident qu'ils allaient travailler tous ensemble, qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde qu'il puisse être rappelé à l'ambassade.

_ Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autre mission que de m'occuper de vous, affirma Dean. Donc, il n'y a aucun souci.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir avec nous pour autant, ce sera loin d'être le grand luxe tu sais.

_ T'inquiète Gabriel, j'ai l'habitude. Et je vais pas manqué l'occasion de voir travailler de vrai archéologue.

Pour masquer sa joie Castiel ne put, s'empêcher de rajouter.

_ Si vous comptez glander, pendant que d'autres bossent, vous rêvez. Il faudra mettre la main à la pâte.

_ Cassie !

_ C'est vrai, je pourrais ?!" Dean avait le sourire d'un enfant le matin de Noël. "J'ai jamais fait ça, mais je pourrais apprendre ! Je ferais les tâches simples qui demandent pas beaucoup de compétence….

_ En fait, t'es maso Dean ? lui demanda Anna

_ Non, pourquoi ?

Castiel baissa la tête, il était perdu face à ce type. Il était bien conscient de s'être à nouveau comporté comme un connard. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il y avait une bonne raison si les gens ne l'appréciaient pas et qu'ils le fuyaient comme la peste. Alors, pourquoi restait-il, lui ?

_ Bien, on va pouvoir se mettre au boulot. Venez, on va devoir apporter le matériel à la main, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas approcher plus la voiture.

Le matériel était rangé dans des caisses, prêt à être emporté. Les tentes pliées et rangées, étaient disposées en tas bien aligné. Un énorme 4x4 était stationné à côté, il était chargé d'un générateur qui sembla en mauvais état à Dean.

_ On va emmener les caisses dans la jeep, et les tentes iront avec le générateur. Dépêchez-vous, il est presque 10h, si on veut arriver au site avant midi et avoir le temps de manger, vous avez intérêt à vous remuer.

Mais même avec toute leur bonne volonté, ils mirent plus d'une heure à finir leur besogne. Ils durent ensuite vérifier que tout étant bien attaché pour resister à l'état de la route. Balthazar arriva à ce moment.

_ Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?

_ Oui, merci Balthazar. Grâce à vous, nous serons bien équipés dans notre camps.

_ Allons Castiel, je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer…

_ Nous n'avons plus qu'à tout emmener sur notre site, et à nous installer.

_ J'ai moi-même fini ici, je pourrais venir et aider à monter le camps ?

_ Mais volontiers !

_ Bien, je vais conduire le 4x4, et je pourrais le ramener ensuite à l'institut.

_ C'est parfait ! Gabriel et Anna se joignent à vous.

_ Oh, euh… C'est-à-dire que je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi, Castiel. Je ne connais pas le lieu, où se situe ton campement, tu pourras m'indiquer la route.

_ Gabriel le connait aussi bien que moi ! Et de toute façon, on va ouvrir la voie. Allons-y Monsieur Winchester.

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents à Balthazar, et se détourna vers la jeep. Il devait admettre que l'expression du visage du français n'avait pas de prix.

Ils remontèrent donc en voiture, et démarrèrent en direction du site de fouille. Dean s'engagea au pas, sur le sentier, tâchant de faire au mieux. Étrangement, le chemin lui semblait en meilleur état qu'à l'aller, son état d'esprit devait y être pour beaucoup. Une fois sur la route goudronnée, il souhaita discuter à nouveau avec le professeur, mais il ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'y connaissait rien en archéologie, il lui semblait difficile d'en parler. Il aurait aimé lui poser des questions, mais il avait peur d'être ennuyant. Il était certain que Balthazar n'aurait pas eu ce problème lui. Sa petite victoire de tout à l'heure, lui parut bien dérisoire. Certes, Castiel l'avait accompagné mais uniquement pour des raisons pratiques, à choisir il aurait sûrement préféré monter dans le 4x4. Le silence s'alourdissant, Dean se décida tout de même à lancer un sujet.

_ Alors, vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez ?

_ Oui et plus encore. Ma liste de course s'est considérablement allégée. Je devrais juste aller acheter quelques provisions.

_ Si vous voulez je peux m'en charger.

_ Oui, on pourrait retourner chez votre épicier pour prendre la nourriture pour les deux jours à venir.

_ En fait, je pensais y aller seul, pour vous faire gagner du temps. Je serais pas très utile sur le site de fouille. En plus, Balthazar est là. Mais si vous n'avez pas confiance…

_ Non. Comme vous voulez.

Castiel se tassa sur son siège. Il avait encore merdé. Il ignorait où, mais il avait dû dire un à moment quelques choses de déplaisant. Ça devait arriver. Jusqu'à là, Dean avait été plus que patient avec lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer… Ça ne lui plaisait pas. D'habitude il se moquait éperdument de ce que pensait les autres mais là, il ne voulait vraiment pas le blesser. Si ça se trouve, il allait même changer d'avis, il ne voulait plus venir bosser avec eux sur le site. Castiel en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ce serait dommage, Dean semblait vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire rester sans faire son connard habituel. Bordel, Gabriel n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

_ Une fois les courses finies, traînez pas. On aura besoin de vous pour nous aider à dégager le terrain et mettre en place le campement. C'est un boulot chiant et fatiguant, vous êtes prévenu.

Bravo Novak, c'est sûr que là, il va être ravi de revenir bosser avec toi !

_ Pas de problème. Vous aurez juste à me fournir une liste de ce dont vous avez besoin.

Ok, il ne fuit pas en courant. Castiel fronça les sourcils et se demanda si ce type n'était réellement pas maso.

_ Si on avance bien on pourra commencer à faire les premiers repérages, prendre des photos et décider par où on commence les fouilles.

_ Vous savez pas encore où vous allez creuser ?

_ Non.

Le professeur semblait mal à l'aise, pensa Dean. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Et il devint subitement très curieux, il voulait savoir d'où venait ce malaise.

_ C'est la procédure normal ?

_ Pas vraiment. Normalement, on doit avoir plusieurs indices qui laissent penser que cet endroit est pertinent pour des fouilles. Ensuite, on fait une étude préliminaire du terrain, on prend des photos, on fait des tests, etc. Si cela s'avère positif, on entame le vrai travail d'archéologie.

_ Mais ce n'est pas votre cas ? Vous commencez directement, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

Castiel redoutait cette question. Toutes les personnes à qui, il s'était confié pour trouver un financement ou de l'aide, s'était soit moquée de lui, même Gabriel, soit l'avait regardé de haut en le prenant pour un incapable.

_ En fait, il y a très longtemps lors de ma première fouille, j'ai découvert un papyrus, c'est le tout premier objet que j'ai trouvé, qui laisse penser qu'il y a un temple de Maât autour du Caire...

_ On va donc creuser là-bas.

_ Exact.

_ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait les étapes préliminaires.

_ Parce que ça coûte énormément d'argent, et que je n'ai pas eu les financements nécessaires. J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce projet, je ne peux pas faire plus.

_ Vous n'avez pas pensé à retarder votre voyage pour essayer de trouver de l'argent ailleurs ?

_ Non, personne de sensé n'investirait dans mon projet.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas, si vous avez des indices qui...

_ C'est justement là, le problème. Je n'en ai pas. J'ai juste un papyrus qui laisse croire qu'il y a un temple. C'est loin d'être suffisant.

_ Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous, vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Castiel soupira, et se tourna légèrement vers son conducteur. Il voulait voir sa réaction lorsqu'il lui expliquerait.

_ A cause du papyrus. En fait il s'agit d'une lettre. L'auteur, Demedj, écrit à son frère qu'il a été jugé innocent du crime qu'on l'accusait, grâce au prêtre du temple de Maât, Chabti. Qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter, il avait retrouver sa place d'intendant et tout se passait. Mais qu'il souhaitait que son frère lui fasse parvenir sa meilleure amphore de vin, il souhaitait l'offrir à ce prêtre, pour le remercier. Je vous passe la description idyllique qu'il en fait, il y en a pour des pages… Et il donne l'adresse du temple prêt du Caire.

_ Je vois pas où est le problème, pour l'instant.

_ Le problème, c'est qu'à ce jour, il n'y aucun autre document faisant état d'un tel temple.

_ Et je suppose que cette seule lettre ne suffit pas ?

_ Effectivement, il semble que les écrits d'un simple intendant, jugé pour crime, ne soient pas crédibles. Les gens pensent soient qu'il s'est trompé en écrivant, soit qu'il voulait paraître important auprès de son frère, pour lui soutirer une amphore de vin.

_ Ce n'est pas votre cas ?

_ Non, je crois en Demedj. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, et que ce temple existe !

_ Et vous avez misé tout ce que vous aviez la-dessus !

Castiel se renfrogna, évidement Dean ne pouvez pas comprendre.

_ Oui.

_ Vous avez, pardonnez moi l'expression, mais une sacrée paire de couille !

_ Pardon ?!

_ Ben ouais. Franchement ?! Je trouve qu'il faut une sacré dose de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. J'ignore si vous allez trouver quelques choses, mais j'espère bien, et ensuite j'irai avec vous voir tout ce qui vous ont refusé leur soutient pour leur foutre votre découverte sous le nez !

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire, il était soulagé, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne le prenait pas pour un demeuré ou pour un fou. Même si la dite personne n'y connaissait rien en archéologie, il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant de bien. Il portait ce projet depuis presque 20 ans maintenant, depuis qu'il avait trouvé un petit bout de papier alors qu'il était encore étudiant. Il avait économisé chaque centime pour pouvoir être là, aujourd'hui. Personne ne l'avait aidé. Et aujourd'hui, la confiance que Dean lui accordait, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient pratiquement arrivés sur le site, et les quelques instructions qu'il dût donner à Dean lui permirent de reprendre contenance.

Une fois sur place, ils se dépêchèrent de décharger les voitures. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Dean repartit directement acheter des provisions pour les ramener. Il arriva sur le site il était plus de 17h. Il du malheureusement rentrer chez lui pour la soirée, il devait rendre la jeep et aller récupérer des affaires de rechange. Mais il promit de revenir le lendemain.


	6. Première solitude

**Bonjour !**

 **Une pensée spéciale à toutes les petites nouvelles qui me rejoigne en cours de route !**

 **Je parle de "frigo du désert", j'ai découvert ça il y a pas longtemps. C'est deux pots en l'un dans l'autre qui permettent de garder les aliments au frais. Je vous conseil de regarder sur internet plutôt que de vous contenter de ma minable explication^^ !**

 **barjy : Toujours aussi perspicace...**

 **Lynnah O'Crazy : Ravi de t'avoir parmis nous ! Oui j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les caractères originaux, c'est très dur dans un AU de coller à la série. Alors, j'ai transformé Cas en connard pour coller au côté renfermé, et Dean en employé parfait (mais qui se fout qaund même de la gueule de son patron, faut pas déconné) car en tant que chasseur, il déchire sa race quand même xD**

 **Miruanalle : Merci pour ce beau compliment.**

 **chocobi6 : calme toi, respire un grand coup, voilà la suite !**

 **Solariene : Castiel se comporte en connard qu'envers ce qui le mérite. Enfin, la plupart du temps...**

 **Yakusokuyumi : ils vont s'apprivoiser doucement, mais ils doivent aussi comprendre leur sentiment.**

 **sarahkristall : Ravi que tu nous rejoignes ! Je suis rassurée, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez clair dans mes explications ou trop "lourde".**

 **Ignis08 : J'ai faillit ne pas pouvoir te répondre sur ce chapitre (merci la correction qui a retardé sa publication), ce qui m'aurait embêter vu ta super review. Je suis super contente que l'anecdote du bracelet t'ait plus, je l'ai récris plusieurs fois, pour en être satisfaite!**

* * *

Cas se réveilla sous sa tente en sentant les premiers rayons du soleil sur sa joue, ce samedi matin. Il sentit l'air du désert lui chatouiller les narines, il sourit. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne s'était pas encore dissipée. Il remonta un peu les couvertures, et réfléchit sur sa journée. Il ressentait encore la fatigue de le vieille. Ils avaient commencé à déblayer le terrain et installer leur campement. Balthazar était parti sitôt le camion déchargé. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et lorsque Dean était revenu des courses, il l'avait tout de suite aidé à décharger la voiture et à ranger les aliments dans un frigo du désert qu'ils avaient créé. En repensant au jeune homme, Castiel sourit. S'il n'avait pu rester hier, il lui avait assuré revenir aujourd'hui. Il regarda sa montre, il n'était pas encore 6h. Il était peu probable qu'il arrive avant un bon moment, peut-être pour l'heure du déjeuner, il apporterait à nouveau les sandwichs... Castiel se leva, et décida de se mettre immédiatement au travail. A cause de la tombé de la nuit hier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter son site. Il voulait faire les premiers repérages rapidement, pour que Gabriel commence le carroyage, quadriller le terrain en petites parcelles demanderait du temps. Le secteur devait être prêt pour l'arrivé de Aziz et de ses hommes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les payer à ne rien faire.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et alla se chercher à manger. Il s'assit à même le sol, devant sa tente pour manger. Il regarda le paysage devant lui et respira l'air pur. Il aimait être ici, en plein désert. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'étendait à ses pieds, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait minuscule dans cette immensité. Il était apaisé ici, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il avait tout parié sur un coup de poker : son argent mais aussi sa crédibilité d'archéologue. Il savait que s'il se plantait, plus personne ne le financerait plus jamais, ni ne voudrait l'embaucher en tant qu'enseignant. Il devrait abandonner sa carrière. Il repensa à Dean qui le croyait courageux. Castiel n'en était pas sûr. En fait, il n'avait pas le choix. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé la lettre de Demedj, c'était devenu une obsession. Il devait retrouver ce temple. S'il avait de la chance, il trouverait même la nécropole attachée au temple. Il devrait être enterré là, il pourrait le saluer et lui dire que depuis 20 ans, il passait tout son temps libre avec lui. A étudier et rechercher tout ce qu'il pouvait l'aider à le retrouver. Castiel se secoua la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries. Il se leva alla chercher un bloc note, un stylo et son appareil photo dans ses affaires.

Il laissa ses deux compagnons dormir, ils devaient récupérer leur énergie, et lui même préférait faire ce travail seul. Ce premier repérage l'inquiétait. Il pourrait trouver les premiers indices qui lui indiquerait s'il avait raison. Il commença par marquer son point de départ, et se fixa une direction vers laquelle aller. Il devait étudier tout le terrain sans rien oublier. Il pourrait facilement louper des traces infimes de civilisation. Il se mit donc en route, ne quittant pas le sol du regard, à la recherche de morceaux de poteries, d'anciennes routes ou même des restes de bâtiment.

Lorsque Gabriel se leva, il vit son ami prospecter le terrain. Il l'observa un moment avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il semblait que ce qu'il craignait depuis longtemps ne soit arrivé. Son ami ne semblait rien trouver, certes ça ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire qu'il n'y avait rien, mais c'était vraiment mauvais signe.

_ Alors, Cassie on se promène ?

_ Gabriel, tu es enfin levé ! J'aimerais que tu te mettes au boulot le plus vite possible, il faut que toute la surface soit quadrillée pour lundi.

_ Je déjeune et je m'y mets. » Gabriel hésita un instant, il redoutait de poser cette question. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Tu trouves où tu trouves pas.

_ Viens avec moi.

Castiel marqua l'endroit où il se trouvait, et emmena son ami un peu plus loin.

_ Regarde.

_ Des plantes, merveilleux...

_ Non, Gabriel regarde vraiment.

Il s'agenouilla et observa un peu mieux les végétaux sans vraiment comprendre ce que son ami attendait de lui.

_ Tu as vu ? Maintenant, vient voir ici.

Gabriel ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir son ami. Celui-ci se dirigea vers un morceau de bois, situé quelques mettre plus loin.

_ Là, regarde.

Il observa un vieux morceau de bois.

_ Castiel...

_ C'est de l'acacia.

_ Oh.

_ Et là, tu as du sycomore. Les plantes de tout à l'heure, sont des plantes d'agrément.

_ Tu penses qu'on est dans un ancien jardin ? Si c'est le cas, il devrait y avoir une source d'eau importante...

_ Je sais, je n'en ai pas trouvé, mais les plantes qui ont survécu là-bas, nécessite beaucoup d'eau pour leur consommation. Il y a au minimum une nappe souterraine.

_ C'est un bon début.

_ Mais ça ne suffit pas.

_ Non, ce ne sont que des présomptions, il n'y a aucune trace d'irrigation. Ça pose problème.

_ Je sais. Je vais reprendre où j'en étais. Toi, va manger et commence à bosser. Je suis pressé de voir ce qu'on va trouver.

_ J'y vais chef, et je réveille Anna au passage.

Castiel retourna à l'endroit qu'il avait marqué et repris sa marche. Il se sentait étrange, il avait deviné la présence du jardin. Il pouvait même l'imaginer sortant de terre, luxuriant, offrant un peu de fraîcheur aux prêtre du temple, mais également aux hôtes de marque qui venaient le visiter. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, il avait juste cette impression diffuse, comme si cette terre était en sommeil et que ce ne serait pas nécessairement une bonne idée de la réveiller.

Il se secoua la tête, il était un scientifique, il ne devait pas divaguer sur des pressentiments impalpables. L'Egypte était une terre de mystère, elle avait tôt fait de vous avaler si vous ni preniez pas garde. Il regarda sa montre avant de poursuivre. Il était presque 8h. Il avait encore de nombreux kilomètres à parcourir et il souhaitait finir rapidement. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, d'habitude lorsqu'il travaillait, il se fichait de l'heure qui passait. Là, il était sur le site dont il rêvait depuis des années, il ne devrait même pas penser à regarder sa montre. Ce n'est pas comme si il attendait quelque chose. Il s'arrêta net dans sa marche. Non, il n'attendait rien, c'est vrai, mais il attendait quelqu'un. Il ressentit plus d'excitation à l'idée de le revoir qu'à celle de poursuivre sa marche. Castiel songea qu'il avait réellement un problème, il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Il y avait trop en jeu. Il se remit en route fouillant des yeux la terre. Il recherchait toujours des preuves indiquant un jardin, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit également à imaginer marcher sur de grandes dalles blanches, elles formaient une allée où de chaque côté des piliers de calcaire s'élevaient. Le temple se situait à son bout, magnifique, gigantesque. Il parvenait presque à sentir les parfums du jardin…

_ CASTIEL !

_ Gabriel ?

_ Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle, je suis venu te retrouver comme tu répondais pas.

_ Hum…

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je marque cet emplacement.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_ Non.

_ Moi si. Vient.

_ J'ai pas fini.

_ Tu reprendras là où tu t'es arrêté ! Tu viens te reposer un peu, on dirait que t'as choppé un coup de soleil, alors qu'il est même pas midi !

Castiel poussa un soupir, la vision du temple avait disparu, mais cette fichue impression que quelque chose clochait, persistait. Il suivit à contrecœur Gabriel, après avoir bien vérifier son marquage.

_ Tient, bois un coup et mange un peu, pendant que je t'explique. Et met toi une casquette, il est tôt, mais ça commence à taper. Bien, j'ai commencé à faire un premier repérage pour commencer à quadriller la zone. J'ai voulu déterminer un point 0, à partir duquel on fera les mesures.

_ Ouais, je sais. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. C'est pas mon premier boulot, tu sais.

_ Ouais, bref. J'ai demandé à Anna de le calculer, pour lui apprendre tu vois.

_ Super.

_ On est très au dessus du niveau de mer, c'est pas normal.

_ Elle s'est planté.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit. J'ai vérifié, et revérifié à nouveau. On devrait être un peu près au même niveau que le Caire, mais au on est bien plus haut. On s'en rend pas compte, mais en fait, on est sur une montagne.

_ Ouais je sais, j'ai regardé les données topographiques avant de venir.

_ Mais il devrait pas y avoir de montagne ici ! T'as pas de notion de géographie ?

_ Non, ni de géométrie. C'est pour ça que t'es là.

Gabriel soupira.

_ T'es désespérant. Écoute, il ne peut pas y avoir de tel relief dans ce type de désert car normalement le vent nettoie tout, il n'y a rien qui retient le sable. C'est pour ça, que les dunes bougent tout le temps.

_ T'es en train de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui retient tout ce sable ?

_ Oui.

_ Serais-tu en train de me dire, que tu as trouvé un indice concordant ma théorie ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça. Ne t'emballe pas.

_ Je me disais aussi…

_ Mais il y a quelque chose là-dessous, même si j'ignore quoi.

_ Un gros rocher ?

_ Non, Cassie s'est pas possible, ce terrain n'est pas rocheux.

_ Gabriel... On en parle à personne, ok ?

_ J'allais te le proposer. Et pour Dean ?

_ Quoi Dean ?

_ Tu vas lui dire ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Crowley se sert probablement de lui pour t'espionner, sans même qu'il le sache.

_ J'en suis conscient.

_ Ce qui me rappelle, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps pour le virer.

_ Le virer ? Pourquoi tu veux que je le vire ?!

_ Mais je ne le veux pas, c'est toi qui t'étais donné une semaine pour le faire partir !

Castiel avait totalement oublié, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Dean à côté de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à s'appuyer sur lui, plus qu'il n'aurait du. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était Crowley qui l'employait, pas lui.

_ Il vaudrait mieux le garder Cassie.

_ Tu crois ?" le ton de l'archéologue était rempli d'espoir, comme s'il cherchait une bonne excuse pour justifier de le garder auprès de lui.

_ De toute façon, on nous enverra sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour nous chaperonner. Autant en avoir un qui soit un peu près compétent.

Castiel acquiesça.

_ Et honnêtement, je pense pas qu'il soit mêlé aux magouilles de Crowley, il ne pourra donc rien lui demander de trop illégal. Il est encore sur la sellette, il ne peut pas se permettre un nouveau scandale.

_ Je pense que tu as raison.

_ Évidement ! Et puis, comme ça tu auras plus de temps pour mieux le connaître et t'envoyer en l'air !

_ GAB !

Castiel retourna à son travail. Gabriel n'allait pas tarder à mettre en place ses piquets et ses ficelles. Il devait accélérer s'il ne voulait pas se gêner l'un l'autre. Il retourna à sa marque et reprit son exploration du terrain. Il marcha de part en part tachant de ne rien louper. Lorsqu'il eut finit son exploration, il avait mal au dos et au cou. Il n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant. Il était déçu, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur un trésor dès la première journée. Il regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était plus de midi. Il retourna au campement, il était trempé de sueur, il avait faim et soif. Il avait été négligeant comme à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans son travail, il devait se surveiller s'il ne voulait par risquer de tomber malade. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Gabriel avait pratiquement fini son quadrillage. Avec l'aide d'Anna, il avait bien avancé.

Il décida donc de commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Il partit fouiller dans leur réserve, il voulait surtout quelque chose de rapide à préparer. Il souhaitait commencer à travailler sur les données qu'il avait réunit. Ce sera assez rapide pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas grand chose. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini avant l'arrivée de Dean. Castiel ferma les yeux, et se frappa mentalement. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. Il prit quelques aliments et prépara une salade pour trois. Il mit ensuite de l'eau à chauffer sur un réchaud, également prêté par Balthazar, pour préparer du café.

Il sortit de la tente pour appeler ses compagnons. Il devait également veiller à ce qu'ils se nourrissent, il était responsable d'eux. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement, ravis de se faire servir. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, sous la tente commune, et mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée. Gabriel estima qu'il aurait fini de quadriller la zone dans moins d'une heure. Anna numéroterait les parcelles pendant ce temps. Castiel, commencerait son journal de bord où il noterait tous leurs travaux mais également les découvertes qu'ils effectueraient. Il conseilla d'ailleurs à Anna d'avoir le sien propre. Cela lui permettrait de garder une trace écrite de son séjour, ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour son doctorat, mais surtout elle devait apprendre à tenir ce type de journal. Gabriel renchérit, lui même avait le sien, il ne s'en servait pas seulement pour noter son travail, mais également toutes ses impressions, son ressenti.

_ Comme ça, quand je serais vieux et grabataire, je pourrais toujours me réfugier dans mes souvenirs. Ou alors, je les ferais publier.

_ Oui, mais dans la catégorie roman érotique alors.

_ Cassie, serait ce de l'humour ?!

_ Non, je suis sérieux. Tu notes plus détail sur tes amants que sur l'archéologie.

Anna osa lâcher un petit rire timide... qui ne plus pas beaucoup à Gabriel.

_ Parlant d'amant. Où est Dean ? Je croyais qu'il devait venir…

_ hum.

_ Il a certainement eu un empêchement.

_ hum.

Gabriel soupira voyant son ami jouer avec sa fourchette, sans rien manger.

_ Il a peut être eu un empêchement.

_ hum.

_ Il t'a envoyé un message ?

Castiel releva la tête, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa tente. Il se redressa comme pour se lever, regarda Gabriel un instant, et se réinstalla plus confortablement.

_ Je sais pas, j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Gabriel échangea un sourire avec Anna.

_ Vous devriez aller voir, Monsieur. Il se pourrait qu'il est besoin de vous contacter en urgence… intervint la jeune fille.

_ Ou alors, il a juste changé d'avis. Tu devrais le motiver un peu…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Dis lui qu'il nous manque une tente, et qu'il devra partagé la tienne…

Castiel posa son assiette par terre bruyamment.

_ Si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles, je préfère aller me reposer.

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa tente.

_ Voilà Anna. Il ne serait jamais allé de lui-même regarder ses messages, il faut lui donner une bonne excuse !

_ La mienne n'était pas assez bonne ?

_ Non. Enfin pour une personne normal, ça aurait suffit. Pour un cas désespéré, comme ici, la provocation est la meilleure solution.

_ Je comprends. Ça marche aussi bien sur les femmes ?

Castiel pénétra dans sa tente, regarda son sac posé dans un angle près de la porte, et se dirigea résolument vers son lit. Il était presque 14h, il s'était levé tôt, une petite sieste ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il tourna résolument le dos l'entrée et ferma les yeux. Il tacha de se vider l'esprit et de détendre ses muscles, il espérait que Morphée l'empoterait bientôt. Il tourna et se retourna sur sa couche pendant plus de 10 minutes et renonça. Il se redressa, prit sa pochette contenant toutes ses notes et se saisit de sa copie de la lettre de Demedj. Il trouvait toujours du réconfort en la lisant, il ne l'avait pas traduite, préférant la lire en hiéroglyphe, l'écriture un peu grossière lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois. Il se concentra sur les symboles dessinés, mais là aussi, il dut renoncer rapidement. Un paire d'yeux vert se superposait sans cesse sur le texte. De guerre las, il posa sa feuille et pris son téléphone dans son sac.

Il n'avait aucun message, et il en fut plus affecté qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était ridicule. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus ce type sur le dos. C'était une bonne chose. D'ici quelques jours, il n'y penserait plus. S'il se sentait mal aujourd'hui, c'est juste parce qu'il était vexé. Oui, il avait cru qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Winchester, mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Il s'en remettrait. Demain. Oui, demain, il ira mieux. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait s'accorder une journée de relâche où il ne serait pas obligé d'être insensible, où il pouvait se laisser aller.

Il se rallongea sur sa couche, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible pour empêcher un peu de liquide transparent d'en sortir.

_ Cassie !

_ QUOI ?!

Bordel, c'était vraiment pas le moment.

_ J'ai besoin de la borne.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ La borne wifi que tu as acheté une fortune pour qu'elle nous serve de relais téléphonique aussi ! J'ai besoin de réseau pour bosser !

Castiel sortit rapidement de sa tente.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas installée ?

Si Gabriel fut surpris de l'état de son ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Non, elle est toujours emballée dans un sac. Et j'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont on l'installe.

_ Tu la branches et t'appuies sur le bouton, quand la lumière est verte, ça fonctionne. C'est pas compliqué !

_ Ok, j'y vais alors.

_ Ouais et grouille toi un peu !

Castiel rentra à nouveau dans sa tente, et se mit en quête de son téléphone. Effectivement, il n'avait pas de réseau. Il se traita de tous les nom d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

_ GAB ! PRÉVIENT MOI, QUAND C'EST BON !

_ C'EST BON ! C'EST VERT !

Castiel regarda son téléphone qui ne captait toujours pas. Il l'éteignit fébrilement et le remit en marche.

_ Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

Ce stupide smartphone, prenait tout son temps pour se rallumer. Il put enfin taper son code PIN, et dut attendre ce qui lui semblait une éternité pour qu'il soit enfin opérationnel, et encore plus longtemps pour capter enfin. Il ne reçut rien, mais c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours un peu de temps pour recevoir un message, lorsqu'on n'avait plus de réseau. Il était assis sur son lit de fortune, son téléphone posé devant lui. Il était persuadé que s'il le tenait en main, ce serait encore plus long. Il regarda sa montre, ça faisait tout juste une minute qu'il l'avait rallumer, il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait fait, il y a dix minutes. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se rapprocher de la borne, au risque de voir Gabriel, quand enfin il entendit le bip-bip de son appareil. Message reçut à 8h15 :

" _Bonjour, professeur. Je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite. L'ambassade me demande un rapport sur mon travail avec vous. Je dois faire ça pour demain. Je vous en envoie une copie par mail. Je serai avec vous demain au plus tard. Dean"_

Castiel expira tout l'air de ses poumons qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu pendant sa lecture. Bien, il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Il semblait également qu'il souhaitait continuer à travailler avec lui. Le cœur léger, il réfléchit à un message à lui envoyer. Ce qui s'avéra difficile. Il se trouvait trop sec, trop familier. Il allait se décider pour une réponse bateau, lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau bip-bip. Message reçut à 8h20 :

" _Avez-vous le Wifi ? Je vous donnerais une version papier demain, sinon. Enfin, si cela vous convient que je vienne évidemment. Si, oui dite moi à quelle heure. Dean"_

Sans réfléchir, Castiel tapa une réponse et l'envoya. Ce n'est qu'en appuyant sur le bouton qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'allongea sur sa couche, et se cacha le visage sous son oreiller, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel vienne le cherche pour remplir le journal de bord et réfléchir à la journée de demain.

" _Évidemment que nous avons le Wifi, nous ne somme pas des attardés ! Venez le plus tôt possible demain, pour essayer de rattraper votre absence d'aujourd'hui. Novak."_


	7. Premier problème

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai retrouvé mon rythme d'écriture habituel, ouf !**

 **barjy : Spoilers  
**

 **solariene : Cas est un cas désespéré, je te l'avais dit :p**

 **chocobi6 : Devine qui vient faire coucou dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Mad Eater : Cas ne sait pas gérer ses émotions, il passe d'un extrême à l'autre**

 **yakusokuyumi : Non, pas "un mec". Pour DEAN, franchement, on ferait pareil à sa place.**

 **Victoria : L'amour est toujours impatient ! Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour qu'il se revoit !**

* * *

Dimanche matin, Dean se réveilla de mauvais humeur. Il aurait dû passer la journée avec l'équipe d'archéologues mais il avait annulé après avoir reçu un appel, l'Ambassadeur voulait le voir d'urgence aujourd'hui. Il avait donc téléphoné au professeur pour l'informer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir car il avait rendez-vous avec Crowley. Il lui avait semblé que son ton était sec dans l'appareil, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait reporté à deux reprises son aide sur le site de fouille. Il était pourtant enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller travailler avec eux. Malheureusement, le sort semblait s'acharner à l'en empêcher.

Il n'était pas attendu avant le début d'après-midi à l'ambassade et avait donc un peu de temps devant lui. Il déjeuna rapidement et se mit à vite tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il le nettoya rapidement, et ensuite il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Son studio lui était prêté par l'ambassade, ainsi que les meubles qui le composait. Il avait juste eu à installer ses propres affaires lorsqu'il avait emménagé. Ce qui fut rapide étant donné qu'il ne possédait pas grand chose, changer de pays de résidence tous les deux-trois ans y était pour beaucoup. Il s'ennuyait. Il pensa appeler le professeur, savoir s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait peur de le déranger. S'il avait besoin de lui, il l'aurait certainement appeler, même si récemment, il ne s'était pas révélé très fiable.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur, vérifia ses mails, rien de neuf évidement et ouvrit le rapport qu'il avait écrit hier. Il était persuadé que c'était à cause de lui que l'ambassadeur voulait le voir. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence s'il avait été appelé peu après l'avoir envoyé. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas où pouvait se situer le problème. Il avait relaté toutes les démarches qu'il avait effectué pour aider l'équipe. Il n'avait pas mentionné sa visite au musée, pas forcément intéressante, selon lui, pour la personne qui lirait son document. Peut-être devrait-il donner plus de détail ? Pourtant dans ses précédentes missions, il avait appris qu'il valait mieux aller directement aux faits, ses supérieurs n'avaient pas le temps de s'embarrasser de détails superflus. Il imprima une copie, s'il devait défendre son travail, il voulait s'appuyer sur du solide. Il allait éteindre son ordinateur, mais se ravisa. Novak ne lui avait pas répondu. Il espérait avoir son avis, il se sentirait plus en confiance pour ensuite affronter Crowley. Il lui écrit donc, lui demandant s'il avait eu le temps de lire son rapport et qu'il serait ravi d'avoir son opinion. Il lui rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous à 14h à l'ambassade, s'il le souhaitait, il pourrait transmettre un message de sa part.

Il ignorait si le professeur aurait le temps de lire ce mail avant son départ, mais il se sentait soulagé de l'avoir envoyé. Il soupira et décida d'aller courir un peu avant que la chaleur n'envahisse les rues. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé et s'il restait ici, il allait passer son temps à regarder son écran dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Il enfila ses baskets, prit ses clefs et sortit sans se retourner, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Environs, deux minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en catastrophe sur un Dean qui se précipita sur son téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau. Il vérifia que les données internet étaient bien activées, l'enfourna dans sa poche et cette fois, sortit pour de bon. Ne pas passer la matinée devant sur son ordi, ok, mais risquer de louper un mail important, il faut pas exagérer...

Pendant plus d'une heure, Dean parcourut les ruelles du Caire, écouteur sur les oreilles. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son studio, Il n'était pas tout à fait midi. Il se sentait mieux, il avait réussit à faire partir un peu de la tension qui l'habitait. Il se dépêcha d'aller prendre un douche, et laissa le jet d'eau chaude finir de le relaxer. Il revêtit un nouveau costume pour son rendez-vous et alla se préparer son déjeuner. Il s'installait devant son assiette lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner, il sourit pensant qu'il s'agissait de Novak. Il ressentit une pointe de regret, lorsqu'il vit le nom de Bobby s'afficher.

_ Dean Winchester à l'appareil.

_ Gamin, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur, aujourd'hui.

_ Euh, oui. Comment tu es au courant ?

_ C'est mon boulot de tout savoir ! Écoute, je sais pas ce qui se passe, en ce moment...

_ Je croyais que tu savais tout ? » Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par les contradictions de son ami.

_ Justement, si j'ignore quelque chose, c'est que crois moi, c'est grave.

Le ton de Singer était inquiétant, jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu affaire à lui, l'archiviste était toujours de bonne humeur, avec un caractère de merde, certes, mais franchement pas mauvais bougre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Une autre personne a rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur à la même heure que toi.

_ Sûrement pour parler de mon rapport...

_ Ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas le genre de type à s'assoir sur une chaise et lire un rapport, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

_ Il serait là pour quoi sinon ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Écoute, l'autre type s'appelle Gordon Walker. Il est homme à tout faire...

_ Comme moi ?

_ Non pas comme toi, ce type est l'âme damnée de Crowley. Je t'aime bien petit, alors surtout, quoi qu'il arrive tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais profile bas.

_ Bobby, je... Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Avant que tu n'arrives, avant le changement de régime, il s'est passé des choses par très net à ici. Tu as juste besoin de savoir que ces types ne sont pas clean, et que tu dois garder tes mains hors de leur business. C'est clair ?

_ Oui, mais..

_ Pas de mais, et mon conseil était pas gratuit. Tu me dois un nouveau pack de bière.

Dean sourit.

_ Pas de problème, je te dépose ça aujourd'hui à ton bureau.

_ Ok, mais cache-les de Rufus, je veux pas que cet enfoiré me les prenne. Comment ça se passe avec Novak, au fait ?

_ Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Même s'il est plutôt froid et distant, c'est quelqu'un de passionné et de très intéressant.

_ … Tu veux dire qu'il ne passe pas son temps à t'insulter, à t'empêcher de t'approcher ou de te faire faire un travail de merde ?

_ Il est très exigent, c'est certain. Mais franchement, je m'attendais à pire au vu de tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui. Il me donne un sacré boulot, tu t'en es rendu compte, mais c'est normal.

_ Bordel, si t'arrive à le satisfaire, tu seras demandé de partout ! C'est qu'il a une sacré réputation ce type.

_ Si j'y arrive ce sera grâce à toi, j'aurais jamais pu seul !

_ Remercie plutôt tes foutues bières, je sais pas où tu les achètes, mais je le découvrirai un jour !

Dean raccrocha son téléphone. Il se demandait si Bobby, n'exagérait pas un peu dans sa paranoïa. Mais avec tous les services qu'il lui avait rendu, il ne pouvait pas négliger son avis. Il allait poser son appareil lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçut un e-mail de Novak :

 _« Rapport ok. Vous pouvez dire à Crowley d'aller en enfer. Novak»_

Le diplomate sourit. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là, mais ils pouvaient vraiment pas se supporter. Il se demanda si Bobby était au courant, lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau message :

 _« Merci de n'avoir rien dit sur les raisons qui m'ont fait choisir ce site. Novak»_

Dean se sentit stupidement ému. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à gagner un peu de la confiance du professeur, et il voulait s'en montrer digne.

 _« De rien, professeur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon travail, c'est personnel. J'espère pouvoir venir rapidement. J'ai hâte de participer à une fouille. Dean»_

Il avait pensé lui parler des soupçons de Bobby, mais il ne se basait jamais sur des on-dits pour juger les gens. Et de toute façon, il ne savait pour l'instant pas grand chose, il était inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. Il regarda l'heure, se dépêcha d'avaler son repas froid et partit rapidement à son rendez-vous, sans oublier le pack de bière.

Il arriva à l'ambassade bien avant l'heure dite. Celle-ci était ouverte le dimanche, elle avait adopté les traditions des pays musulmans et fermait le vendredi et samedi. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers les archives qui se situaient au sous-sol. Il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de ne pas y travailler, passer la majeur partie de sa journée enfermé, sans voir la lumière du jour, très peu pour lui ! Il s'approcha de la porte servant de bureau à Bobby et à Rufus, il pouvait déjà entendre leurs éclats de voix au bout du couloir.

_ Je te dis de le mettre dans la section E.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire dans la section information des personnes ? La section B, en archéologie, c'est plus logique.

_ Il n'y a pas d'archéologie dans ce rapport, on va pas le mettre dedans ! On le met avec le travail effectué par les employés, donc section E.

_ Mais espèce de tête de mule, on va le mettre dans le dossier de l'expédition de Novak !

_ C'est un rapport fait par un employé !

_ Salut, les amoureux je vous dérange pas trop ?" Dean avait ouvert la porte et était tombé sur les deux hommes en train de vociférer.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Ton archéologue fait encore des siennes ? lui demanda Rufus.

_ Non, j'ai apporté un cadeau à Bobby, lui répondit Dean en soulevant son pack d'une main.

_ Ça c'est un bon garçon. Rufus t'as pas le droit d'y toucher !

_ Quoi ?! J'ai autant bossé que toi ! La moitié me revient de droit !

_ Rien à voir, ça c'est pour l'info sur Gordon.

_ C'est pas parce que tu t'entends bien avec Ellen que tu vas avoir plus d'alcool que moi !

_ Ellen ? demanda Dean

_ Ellen Harvelle, la secrétaire de Crowley.

_ C'est peut être à elle, que j'aurais du offrir la bière alors?

_ T'avise pas de me doubler, fiston !

_ Je plaisante, Bobby.

_ Il y a intérêt ! Où on ne retrouvera pas ton corps dans le désert !

_ Je vais vous laisser les gars, je veux pas faire attendre le grand patron !

_ Dean ! Fait gaffe à toi !

_ Ça va aller Bobby, c'est juste un petit rendez-vous...

_ Rien n'est jamais petit avec Crowley, ajouta Rufus. Enfin presque rien…

Bobby éclata de rire suivit de son compère.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?" Dean ne comprenait pas la blague, mais il était sûr qu'elle devait être croustillante.

_ Tu ignorais que ton cher ambassadeur avait vendu son âme au diable ? Approche toi plus près, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi…

A 14h pile, le diplomate se présentait à Ellen qui le fit immédiatement pénétrer dans le bureau de son supérieur. Dean serra la main de celui-ci, et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire et regarder son entrejambe.

_ Ha, Winchester, ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer. Je vous présente Gordon Walker." Dean le salua d'un signe de tête. "Asseyez-vous mon cher, désirez vous boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

Dean s'installe dans le même siège que lors de sa première visite il y a quelques jours maintenant. Il observa son voisin, un grand homme noir assit nonchalamment sur son siège.

_ Je crois que vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontré tous les deux ?

_ Effectivement, lui répondit Dean.

_ J'étais en mission depuis un mois à Louxor. Nous n'avons pas pu être présenté à votre arrivé, malheureusement.

_ Bien, Winchester. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Désormais, c'est Gordon qui s'occupera de Novak. Vous serez affecté à une autre mission.

Dean était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait mal fait.

_ Est-ce que mon travail a laissé à désirer ?

_ Non pas du tout.

_ Le professeur Novak s'est-il plaint de moi ?

_ Non, non, non. Cela n'a rien à voir. Vous devez vous rappeler qu'à la base je vous ai confié cette mission car personne d'autre n'était disponible. Maintenant que Gordon est de retour, il est normal de rectifier cette situation. Le projet de Novak exige plus d'expérience que vous n'en avez. Bien que je dois reconnaître que vous vous en soyez remarquablement sorti.

_ Justement Monsieur. Je pense avoir instauré une relation de confiance avec le professeur et lui donné entière satisfaction. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais d'accord avec vous. Mais je pense être tout à fait apte à poursuivre ma mission.

_ C'est ce que vous pensez, mais vous êtes loin de la vérité.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ J'ai lu votre rapport, et il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. Vous n'avez en sommes, fait que jouer au petit chien bien dressé de Novak.

Dean sentit ses poings de contracter, il dut faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

_ Il m'avait pourtant semblé que mon travail consistait à aider le professeur au mieux.

_ Effectivement, mais j'espérais obtenir quelque chose en retour...

_ Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur.

_ Vous êtes au courant que Novak finance ses recherches avec ses fonds propres ?

_ Oui Monsieur, c'était indiqué dans le dossier que vous m'avez remis.

_ Voyez-vous, je trouve ça louche. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Moi, et certaines autres personnes bien informées, pensons qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Tous les autres égyptologues disent qu'il n'y rien. Alors, pourquoi va-t-il creuser là bas ? A mon avis, il cache des intentions criminelles. Vous a-t-il fait part des raisons de son choix ?

_ Non pas du tout, Monsieur.

Dean tacha de garder une attitude aussi calme que possible, et de soutenir le regard suspicieux de l'ambassadeur.

_ Bien, de toute façon cela ne change rien. Vous vous tiendrez à la disposition de Gordon si jamais il avait besoin d'informations.

_ Ce sera inutile, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'apprendre.

Le ton de Walker était insultant à n'en pas douter. Dean ravala la bile qui lui montait à la bouche et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici et aller respirer dehors.

_ Ne vous embêtez pas à contacter Novak, je viens de l'appeler pour le prévenir. Bien, sur ce, vous pouvez y aller. Prenez donc votre journée demain, je sais que vous avez beaucoup travailler les jours précédents.

L'ambassadeur raccompagna notre héros jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci se dépêcha de sortir du bureau et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait merdé. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais tout cela lui semblait louche. Il devait en savoir plus. Il appuya sur le bouton sous-sol de l'ascenseur. Il devait parler à Bobby, il lui avait semblé qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Pendant la descente, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du professeur puis se ravisa. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, qu'aurait-il à lui dire ? Il se préféra finalement lui envoyer un sms.

" _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir continuer avec vous. Apparemment mon manque d'expérience dans ce pays m'a desservi. J'espère toutefois pouvoir venir visiter votre site, si vous me le permettez."_

Dean était arrivé à l'étage de Bobby. Il sortit de la cabine et hésita quelques secondes. Il tenait encore son téléphone entre ses mains et tapa un second texte.

" _Crowley semble intéressé sur les raisons qui vous ont fait choisir ce site. Il semblait déçu que je ne puisse pas lui en dire plus, que ce qui figurait déjà dans le rapport"_

Il frappa à la porte du bureau des archivistes étrangement silencieux, et entra.

_ Dean?!

Bobby était seul dans la pièce, et semblait surprit de le voir si vite.

_ J'ai été viré du projet de Novak. Gordon me remplace.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir, et s'appuya sur son siège. Devant son silence, le diplomate insista.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ignore ?

_ Ferme la porte, et vient t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tient prend une bière." Il lui tendit une canette et s'en ouvrit une. "Crowley, bien qu'on est aucune preuve, magouille dans le recel d'antiquité. Il se sert de son statut de diplomate pour faire passer des objets en douce à la douane. Comme tu sais, ils n'ont pas le droit de fouiller ses affaires. Régulièrement des petits trucs disparaissent à droite à gauche et réapparaissent chez des collectionneurs, américains pour la plupart.

_ Quel est le lien avec Castiel ?

_ Novak ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que dès qu'ils se sont vus, ça a été la guerre froide entre eux.

_ Il croit que le professeur cache quelque chose, qu'il n'a pas payé ses fouilles par passion.

_ Crowley ne croit qu'en l'argent, pour lui c'est inimaginable que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde.

_ J'ai pas envie de laisser tomber !

_ Crois moi tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de tout ça !

_ Je comprends...

_ Oublie pas de faire le plein de bière.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu ne vas pas m'écouter, que tu vas aller mettre ton nez là où tu devrais pas. Et que si tu veux mon aide, ça va te coûter un max de pack. Et Rufus voudra sa part…

_ Merci Bobby

_ Maintenant dégage, j'ai du boulot !


	8. Premiere solution

**Bonjour,**

 **Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Mouahahaha**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oui et oui.**

 **sarahkristall : Merci, j'adore le duo Bobby/Rufus, j'espère trouver une excuse pour les réutiliser**

 **barjy02 : J'ai bien choisi mon antagoniste, alors ! Je peux pas le piffer non plus**

 **solariene : Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean aura une bonne excuse pour rester.**

 **chocobi6 : Dans ce cas, c'est que j'ai bien réussi mon Crowley !**

* * *

Castiel se réveilla avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il devait être prêt à recevoir Aziz et son équipe qui seraient bientôt là. Ahmed, l'épicier de Dean arriverait également en matinée. En repensant au diplomate, le professeur eut un sourire. Il savait qu'il ne travaillerait plus avec lui, mais dans une certaine mesure, cette idée le libérait. Il était désormais certain que le jeune homme n'était pas un larbin de Crowley et qu'il avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance. La mise en garde qu'il lui avait envoyé, demeurait dans un coin de son esprit. Il était un inquiet de savoir que l'ambassadeur s'intéressait d'aussi près à son travail. Il déjeuna rapidement sous la tente commune, il avait revêtu une veste pour se protéger de la fraicheur. Il apercevait les premiers rayons du soleil se lever sur le désert. C'était un spectacle qui l'émerveillait à chaque fois. Il prit sa tasse de café, se leva et sortit de la tente pour mieux apprécier la vue. Le campement juste derrière lui, « son » terrain s'étendait devant ses yeux et le soleil y apparaissait. Une fois encore, Râ avait vaincu Apophis, et fait bénéficier le monde de sa bienveillance et de sa chaleur. Il aimerait raconter l'histoire de ce dieu à Dean, il lui avait semblait fasciné par l'histoire et la mythologie égyptienne. Il réalisa seulement alors qu'il n'en n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion. On lui assignerait une nouvelle mission d'ici peu, il n'aurait alors plus le temps de penser à cette petite équipe d'archéologue venue fouiller le désert. Bien sûr, il souhaitait venir visiter le site, mais face à ses obligations, cette envie ne pèserait pas bien lourd... D'ici quelques jours, la semaine qu'il avait passé ensemble ne serait plus qu'une anecdote à raconter à ses amis, comment il avait bossé pour un connard fini qui l'avait emmerdé comme pas possible.

Un bruit de moteur le fit sortir de sa rêverie, un minibus se dirigeait vers lui. Aziz et les siens seraient bientôt là. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer, ils seraient ravis de boire du thé avant de s'installer. Dean lui avait acheté un produit d'excellente qualité, il savait que les égyptiens apprécieraient. Il laissa de côté le café pour plus tard, non pas qu'il soit mauvais, loin de là, mais même en leur servant l'expresso le plus serré qu'il serrait capable de faire, ils estimeraient que c'est du jus de chaussette au mieux. Il prépara rapidement des tasses pour chacun quelques fruits à manger, et sortit saluer son équipe.

Aziz fut le premier à sortir, son ample djellaba, ne pouvait cacher sa maigreur, il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Son crâne dégarni, était protégé par le traditionnel chapeau musulman. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Castiel constata que son visage était encore plus buriné que dans son souvenir, sa moustache touffue avait blanchit. Il lui serra la main en le saluant, le vieil homme eut un sourire qui illumina ses yeux, pendant l'espace d'un instant il rajeunit de quelques années.

_ J'ai préparé du thé pour toi et tes hommes. Du vrai, pas celui en sachet.

_ Merci, sahidi. On pourra se mettre au travail ensuite, tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il y a faire pendant que mes garçons monteront le camps.

Aziz travaillaient en famille, ces fils et petit-fils constituaient sa main d'œuvre. En l'embauchant, vous étiez sûr d'un travail efficace et bien réalisé. Mais plus que tout, vous pouviez être certains qu'aucun vol n'aurait lieu sur sa surveillance, il répondait de sa famille comme de lui même. A la connaissance de Castiel, un de ses fils avait tenté de dérober un objet sur un site. Aziz l'avait renié sur le champs alors même que le responsable des fouilles ne s'était aperçut de rien. Ils s'installèrent tous sous la tente commune et burent en silence. L'équipe semblait fatiguée par le voyage, ils avaient dû se déplacer de son secteur habituel, pour cela il était reconnaissant. Cette première journée serait surtout de la reconnaissance de terrain, ils allaient travailler sans relâche pendant un mois, il était inutile de les épuiser dès à présent. Le travail serait effectué, il pouvait compte sur Aziz pour ça.

_ Alors, sahidi. Tu n'as toujours trouvé personne pour t'accompagner dans ton désert ?

Le vieil homme avait une langue acérée, il était un observateur hors paire de la nature humaine et rien ne lui échappait.

_ Non.

_ Des yeux et ton cœur disent le contraire pourtant.

_ Tu imagines des choses, vieil homme.

_ Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est bien que tu es trouvé la fleur qui poussera dans ton cœur aride ! Crois moi, ce n'était pas gagné !

_ Tu joues encore les poètes ?

_ Allons, à mon âge, tu n'espères pas me duper, si ? Je vois bien à ton regard qu'il y a quelqu'un qui habite tes pensées. Je m'étais résolu à te voir finir vieux garçon, tu sais. Ne laisse pas partir cette fleur, qui illumine tes yeux.

_ Tu fabules comme toujours, dépêche toi de boire ton thé.

L'égyptien partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ Vu ta réaction, cette fleur semble avoir enfoncé ses racines profondément dans ton cœur. » Voyant que le professeur allait protester, il continua. « Je te pose toujours les mêmes questions lorsque je te vois mon ami, mais c'est la première fois que tu nies avec tant de force... »

Castiel soupira, énervé par le vieil homme. Il n'avait aucune plante au cœur, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir un cœur tout court d'ailleurs.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, sahidi, je ne dirais rien. Et surtout pas à Fam.

_ Fam ?

_ Oui, ton ami qui n'arrête pas de parler.

_ Gabriel ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Pourquoi Fam ?

_ Ça signifie bouche, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à la garder fermée !

Castiel rit dans sa barbe...

_ Bien, si tu as fini Aziz, je vais te montrer le terrain et t'expliquer ce que j'espère trouver.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, l'égyptien n'avait pas besoin de donner d'ordre, ses hommes savaient quoi faire. Il aimait travailler pour cet occidental, il participait à des fouilles depuis son plus jeune âge. Avec le temps, il avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement des étrangers qui venaient dans son pays, ils étaient plus respectueux qu'avant. Mais la plupart les regardait toujours de haut. Il n'était que des petites mains qui devaient effectuer le travail difficile. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce gamin, il ne se cachait pas derrière une fausse politesse tout en les dénigrant. Il restait le même, peu importait à qui il s'adressait. C'est une qualité qu'il appréciait. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi aigri, déjà à l'époque, il s'était attiré de nombreux problèmes avec les équipes qui travaillaient sur place. Il avait dû prendre sa défense à plusieurs reprises. Son caractère loin de s'adoucir, n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui réchauffait le cœur, et il allait le laisser filer. Décidément, Aziz ne comprendrait jamais ces occidentaux.

Devant le terrain, Castiel expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'égyptien et ce qu'il espérait découvrir sur le sable. Il faisait confiance à cet homme et à son jugement. S'il avait sa bénédiction, cela compterait plus pour lui, que l'avis de tous ses confrères archéologues.

_ Quand penses-tu ? Tu crois que j'ai une chance de trouver ce que je cherche ? Ou penses tu toi aussi, que je n'écoute que mon orgueil ?

_ Sahidi, le désert est grand et puissant. S'il t'appelle, tu dois y répondre. Mais seul un fou ignorerait les dangers qu'il cache.

_ Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

_ Je n'aime pas cet endroit, sahidi.

_ Tu es superstitieux ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu vas te rétracter Aziz. Si tu me lâches, je n'ai plus rien.

_ Bien sûr que non, mon ami. Allah est grand, il me protégera. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être prudent.

Castiel hocha la tête et lui fit faire le tour du terrain, lui montrant ses petites trouvailles et les zones plus délicates à étudier. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au campement, les hommes d'Aziz avaient déjà fini leur travail. Ils s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart. Leur bivouac se résumait à une grande tente commune et au minibus qui transportait leur matériel.

_ Nous pouvons commencer à travailler tout de suite, sahidi.

_ Montre plutôt le terrain à tes hommes, et explique leur ce que j'attends d'eux. Nous commenceront les fouilles demain. Aujourd'hui nous recevrons des vivres de la ville, tu verras de la très bonne qualité, qu'il faudra ranger. Ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer.

_ Tu ne nous payes pas à rien faire !

_ Non. Mais toi même, tu dis qu'il faut être prudent, et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que des hommes fatigués.

Castiel partit rejoindre Gabriel sous la tente commune. Lui et Anna venaient de finir de déjeuner. Il s'assit auprès d'eux en leur expliquant ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Anna proposa de mettre leurs travaux d'hier au propre. Le professeur acquiesça, ils avaient photographié tout le site, numéroté toutes les parcelles et pris différentes mesures. Il devait désormais créer une carte où il indiquerait toutes leurs futures découvertes. Plus le moment de se lancer dans la fouille proprement dite approchait, plus il se sentait nerveux.

_ Dis moi Cassie, ton nouvel esclave doit arriver aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Un nouvel esclave ? Demande Anna.

_ Dean a été viré, du coup, on se retrouve avec un autre type que l'ambassadeur nous envoie.

_ Mais pourquoi ? » Elle jeta un regard assassin à Castiel, l'accusant silencieusement du départ du diplomate.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien.

_ Vraiment ?

_ C'est vrai Anna, pour une fois, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il semble que Dean ait été jugé trop inexpérimenté pour ce travail.

_ Pourtant, il a fait un super boulot, il me semble...

_ Tout à fait, lui répondit Castiel, mais je pense qu'il s'agit surtout d'une décision politique.

_ Et on ne peut rien faire pour le récupérer ?

_ Malheureusement, non. L'ambassade nous aide gracieusement, rien ne l'y oblige. Elle pourrait très bien décider de ne plus nous envoyer personne, si l'envie lui en prenait.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne reverra plus Dean ? Il avait tellement envie de découvrir le métier d'archéologue...

_ Oui, Cassie, est ce qu'on va revoir Dean ?

_ Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

_ En le contactant. Demande lui, si ça l'intéresse toujours...

_ Il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire, il a un travail, il n'est pas à notre disposition.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que tu as pris une tente spécialement pour lui, pour qu'il dorme sur place.

_ Ça n'a rien a voir.

_ Non rien du tout... Il faudra quand même l'inviter à venir un jour où il est de repos, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait.

_ Hum.

Gabriel comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son ami. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager, mais il avait espérer que Dean aurait pu être celui qui le ferait changer d'avis. Il préféra revenir à un sujet moins délicat.

_ Bien, alors à quelle heure les provisions ?

_ Avant 10h, normalement.

_ Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour préparer la tente. On a besoin de s'organiser, sinon ça va être un sacré bazar demain lorsqu'on débutera les fouilles.

Ils se levèrent et chacun se mit à vaquer à ses tâches. Ahmed arriva à dix heures, comme convenu. Il tenait à s'occuper lui-même de cette première livraison, si tout allait bien, il laisserait son fils ainé se charger des suivantes. C'était un client difficile que cette archéologue, il voulait être sûr que tout se passait bien. Il pouvait escompter un joli bénéfice avec ce travail, et s'il pouvait gagner en plus de nouveaux clients auprès des autres occidentaux, sa petite affaire deviendrait prospère, et sa famille serait à l'abri. Il passa sans encombre l'inspection réalisée par un autre égyptien. Le vieil homme était au moins aussi exigeant que son patron. Il n'hésita pas à regarder tous les produits un par un, et parvint à lui faire baisser encore le prix car il estimait que certains produits étaient abimés. Ahmed avait l'habitude de négocier, mais il avait en face de lui un sacré numéro. Il consentit à effectuer une partie de la remise demandée, il pensait qu'une fraction de celle-ci irait dans la poche de son interlocuteur. Il fut pourtant agréablement surpris, lorsque son patron vint le payer, il semblait que cet Aziz soit honnête en fin de compte. Ahmed connaissait suffisamment le monde pour savoir que cela était une qualité rare.

_ Sahid, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

_ Vraiment ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que pouvait cacher l'épicier, il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui donnait des choses gratuitement. L'égyptien sortit de son camion un carton qu'il posa par terre et l'ouvrit.

_ Quatorze menus du jour ! Pour vous et vos hommes. Offert par sahid Dean.

L'archéologue resta un instant sans voix, même dans ses circonstances, cet homme continuait à le surprendre. Il sourit et prit lui même le carton.

_ Merci Ahmed. Votre cuisine est une des meilleure que j'ai goûté, elle nous mettra en forme pour la journée.

_ Je le dirai à ma femme, c'est elle qui s'occupe de ça !

_ Eh bien, félicitez la de ma part.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, il partit déposer son fardeau dans la salle commune, il était ravi de goûter les sandwichs de l'épicier, mais plus que tout, il était touché du geste du diplomate. Il répartit les menus entre l'équipe et constata qu'il y en avait un en trop. Il est vrai qu'Ahmed avait annoncé quatorze repas. Pendant un seconde, il espéra qu'il était pour Dean. Mais si tel était le cas, il serait venu lui-même apporter le carton. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme ait pu se tromper, il était bien trop consciencieux pour cela. Il ne restait qu'une option qui fut confirmé par le bruit d'un moteur s'approchant du camps. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à présent, s'était dissipé comme neige au soleil. Il jeta plus qu'il ne lâcha le dernier sandwich dans la boîte, et décida de s'installer confortablement sur une des table et se mit à rédiger son carnet de bord. Gabriel devrait se charger du problème, s'il lui s'en mêlait, il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un bruit de moteur s'arrêter, une portière claquer et des bruits de voix. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui se disait, mais il était certain que l'envoyé du diable n'était pas content. Ainsi, lorsque Gabriel pénétra dans la tente, il s'attendait à des répliques bien senties de sa part. Il n'eut le droit qu'au visage en colère de son ami. Ce qui le surpris, il n'avait vu que de rare fois cette expression chez lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Notre cher envoyé de l'ambassade a décidé, que les hommes s'étaient suffisamment reposé, et qu'ils devaient se mettre au boulot.

_ Mais il est proche de midi, il est inutile de s'y mettre pour même pas deux heures...

_ Il pense qu'ils peuvent très bien bosser tout l'après-midi, qu'ils ont l'habitude et de toute façon, on est même pas en été !

_ Mais il est malade.

Castiel se dépêcha de sortir de la tente. Si ce type pensait pouvoir dicter sa loi sur son site, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il suivit Gabriel au campement de ses hommes, pour voir Gordon beugler sur Aziz. Celui-ci gardait son calme heureusement, car si les choses s'envenimaient, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'américain. Il était cerné par les fils de l'égyptien prêt à intervenir au moindre problème et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

_ Aziz, y a-t-il un problème ?

_ Vous devez être le professeur Novak, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Gordon en lui tendant la main.

Castiel y jeta à peine un regard se tournant résolument vers le vieil homme, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il lui accordait toute son attention.

_ Ce monsieur pense que nous sommes des paresseux qui ne faisons pas correctement notre travail et qui vous volons...

_ Ces types devraient être sur le chantier en train de...

_ Fermez là Walker, et si vous rajoutez un mot, je vous fais virer de mon terrain, c'est clair ? » Castiel prononça ses mots sans même regarder l'homme. « Aziz, vous et vos hommes peuvent continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Cet homme n'a aucun droit ici, si ce n'est celui que je veux bien lui accorder.

_ Hé, je suis...

_ Or, je ne lui en accorde aucun. J'espère que cet incident ne vous empêchera pas de rester ici.

_ Non, sahidi. Je me suis engagé auprès de vous.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il daigna enfin regarder Gordon.

_ Suivez moi.

Il se dirigea vers la tente commune, ce type avait besoin qu'on lui remettre les idées en place. Il entra suivit de prêt par Walker et Gabriel. Il remarqua également deux des petit-fils d'Aziz qui se placèrent de part et d'autre de la sortie. Castiel comprit qu'ils étaient une assurance en cas de problème.

_ Professeur, je...

_ Vous êtes un invité, ici. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur mes hommes. J'ignore pourquoi Crowley vous envoie, mais si vous voulez continuer à m'espionner efficacement je vous conseille de ne plus vous faire remarquer de la sorte. A la prochaine incartade je vous mets dehors, avec interdiction de refoutre les pieds sur mon terrain.

_ On est pas sur votre propriété.

_ Légalement, pendant la durée de mon contrat, je suis le responsable de ce site, si j'y interdis l'accès à quelqu'un, personne ne peut s'y opposer. Maintenant, posez-vous dans un coin et que je ne vous retrouve pas dans mes pattes ou dans celles d'un de mes hommes.

_ Écoutez, Crowley m'envoie pour vous aider. Il n'y aucune mauvaise intention dans mes actes, si j'ai à un moment donné, dépassé votre autorité, j'en suis désolé...

_ Dépassé mon autorité ?! Vous pensez que c'est ça le problème ?! Vous et Crowley pouvez vous foutre votre aide au cul !

Castiel sortit de la tente commune pour aller dans la sienne propre. Il s'allongea sur sa couche, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Il en avait assez. Il avait l'impression que les problèmes ne faisaient que s'accumuler et qu'il n'en verrait jamais le bout.

_ Cassie, t'es là ?

_ Gab, si t'as encore une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer, vas te faire foutre.

_ Non, je t'apporte ton sandwich, tu l'avais oublié.

Castiel sortit sa tête à l'extérieur, et vit son ami lui tendre un petit paquet avec une bouteille d'eau. Il s'en saisit en murmurant un merci.

_ Ouais, remercie surtout Dean, il paraît que c'est lui qui les offre...

_ hum.

Le professeur se dépêcha de retourner dans la fraîcheur toute relative de sa tente. Il posa son fardeau sur son lit et fouilla à la recherche de son téléphone.

« _Rien de mieux à faire que de s'occuper de nous ? Vous devez vraiment vous faire chier. Merci, Novak »_

Après avoir envoyé son message, Castiel se sentit mieux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû y mettre plus de forme, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait juste s'allonger un peu et dormir pour faire partir ce mal de tête. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre à l'aise et de s'étendre qu'il entendit une réponse lui parvenir.

 _« Je me fais chier comme un rat mort. J'ai personne qui me donne des ordres impossibles à réaliser et qui me prennent tout mon temps. Dean »_

Castiel rit doucement avant de répliquer.

 _« Je suis sûr que vous retrouverez vite quelqu'un d'autre.»_

Il savait que son message pouvait prêter à confusion, il l'avait d'ailleurs écrit dans ce sens, curieux de la réaction de son destinataire. Celle-ci serait un bon indicateur de son état d'esprit.

 _« Comme vous ? Jamais. Vous êtes unique professeur. Je regrette de ne plus pouvoir participer à votre aventure. Envoyez moi une photo de la tête de tous les gens que vous croiserez en leur montrant vos découvertes! Dean»_

Il était hors de question qu'il lui envoie un photo, il voulait qu'il soit présent avec lui, surtout qu'il semblait que le diplomate le souhaitait autant que lui. Il se dépêcha donc de lui rétorquer.

« _Dès que vous aurez une journée de repos, venez donc nous rendre visite. J'éloignerais l'autre trou du cul de l'ambassade ce jour là. Castiel »_

Le professeur avait beaucoup hésité avant de signer son message, mais il lui semblait avoir franchi un stade avec Dean. Il se sentait revigoré, et il le devait à un jeune homme au regard vert. Il sortit et alla voir Aziz dans sa tente, il avait besoin de son aide.

_ Sahidi, que puis je faire pour toi ?

_ Tu te souviens, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, tu m'avais proposé une plante pour m'aider avec mes problèmes d'estomac... Je voulais savoir si tu en avais encore un peu.

Le vieil sourit de ses dents jaunes.

_ Évidement. » Il donna quelques ordres en arabes que Castiel ne comprit pas.

Le plus jeune des garçons lui apporta une théière, ainsi que d'autres ustensiles. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas de tout ça la dernière fois.

_ Alors dis-moi Sahidi, à quel point as-tu mal ?

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Je te donne la même dose que la dernière fois, ou tu veux quelque chose de plus fort ?

_ Oh, euh, beaucoup plus fort.

_ Je vois. » Il se saisit d'un petit paquet qu'il portait et en sortit une racine. Il en éplucha un morceau, qu'il réduit en poudre très fine. Il la mit dans un verre à thé, et y versa de l'eau chaude.

_ Bien, merci, je vais aller boire ça dehors si tu permets.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule sahidi, reste.

Castiel serra les lèvres, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Ahmid, viens ici. Apporte ça à ce Gordon, dit lui que c'est de ma part, en signe de bonne volonté.

Le garçon se saisit du verre, et sortir de la tente.

_ Sahidi, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais m'avoir, moi ?!

_ Ce sera suffisamment efficace ?

_ Il en a pour au moins trois jours, peut-être plus.

_ Je le ferais rentrer demain à la capitale... Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est normal qui aille voir un docteur...

Aziz sourit d'un air entendu et Castiel retourna sous sa tente. Avec un peu de chance, Crowley le laisserait tranquille, avec beaucoup de chance, il lui enverrait à nouveau Dean.

Cette nuit, il fut réveillé à plusieurs reprises par des bruits de course en direction des toilettes sèches qu'ils avaient installé plus loin. Mais il n'en fut pas fâché le moins du monde.


	9. Première joie

**Bonjour,**

 **Prête pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

 **yakusokuyumi : Ouais, je suis pas peu fière de Cas.**

 **barjy02 : Juste merci. Tes commentaires me touchent toujours.**

 **chocobi6 : Merci, Cas est prêt à tout pour que Dean revienne !**

 **BlueSecretGarden : ravi que tu nous rejoignes ! L'histoire du bracelet me tenait vraiment à cœur, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour la fleur... eh bien tu verras plus tard.**

 **sarahkristall : mdr, oui, il faut bien que lecteur est quelques avantage. J'ai vraiment voulu montrer que Castiel avait des principes, que c'était pas juste un connard, et que ça se ressentait dans ses relations.**

* * *

Dean était de retour à l'ambassade après son repos forcé d'une journée. Il s'installa dans son petit bureau et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. C'était une chose qu'il avait horreur de faire. Trier, organiser, ranger. Il ne savait pas comment, mais son bordel finissait toujours par prendre le dessus. Il sourit, il avait lu un jour que le bazar gagnait toujours sur la meilleur organisation qui soit, parce qu'il était justement mieux organisé* ! Il déplaça son agrafeuse, empila tous ses papiers en un joli petit tas. Il n'avait plus qu'à les lire et les trier. Bien, un petit café avant de commencer, pour se motiver, il y avait le droit. Et si ça retardait de quelques secondes son travail, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café dans la salle de repos, au bout du couloir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait inoccupé, par un mécanisme que Dean avait renoncé à combattre, son cerveau se mit à penser au professeur. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Il savait qu'Aziz, qu'il avait eu au téléphone à plusieurs reprises, était arrivé hier. Il en était certain Ahmed l'avait vu. Le professeur avait dû faire connaissance avec Walker. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Dean secoua la tête. A qui il voulait faire croire ça? Il voulait juste que Gordon se plante, qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Il ressentait une certaine fierté à l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir satisfaire l'archéologue. Dans son travail, rajouta-t-il rapidement. Le satisfaire dans son travail. Ou d'autres pourrait il bien le satisfaire ? Certainement pas à un niveau plus intime, non, non. Dean se débattait avec son stupide cerveau qui s'était allié à une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Il se retrouva avec soulagement devant la machine à café. Elle lui offrit quelques secondes de distraction dans sa guerre intérieure. Il retourna à son bureau, posa son gobelet, et devant les papiers alignés devant lui, il décida de perdre la bataille. Laissant son cerveau l'emmener en plein désert auprès d'un homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Il s'imaginait le déshabiller, au soleil couchant. L'allonger sur le sable chaud, goûtant sa peau salé avec sa langue. Il le regarderait, les yeux assombri par le désir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui appartenait. Il prendrait son temps, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, lui caressant doucement la joue, descendant la main vers son torse. Totalement perdu dans sa rêverie, Dean mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le téléphone de son bureau sonnait. Si il l'envoyait voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, est ce qu'il aurait de gros problèmes ? Il décrocha, de mauvaise humeur.

_ Dean Winchester, à l'appareil.

_ Qu'est qui t'arrive petit, tu t'es réveillé du mauvais pied ?

_ Bonjour Bobby. Non, je m'ennuie c'est tout." Ce n'était pas à mensonge à proprement parler pensa-t-il.

_ Bien, alors bouge ton cul et amène toi en bas.

Le vieil homme avait raccroché sans lui donner d'autres informations. Dean soupira et se leva. Bobby ne l'aurait pas appelé si ce n'était pas important. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard de son bureau fermé à clef et se saisit d'un pack de bière qu'il avait acheté au cas où. Grâce à la clim, il ne risquait pas grand chose, et ça pourrait toujours s'avérer utile. Il ne pensait pas l'utiliser aussi vite pourtant. Il descendit rapidement au sous-sol rejoindre les archivistes.

_ Dean, assieds toi.

_ J'ai pensé à toi." Il posa son cadeau sur le bureau de Bobby. Celui-ci s'en saisit rapidement et le rangea dans ce qui semblait être un mini frigo sous son bureau. "Rufus n'est pas là ?"

_ On a un nouveau, il lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire, il ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Je suis là, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

_ Deux minutes, t'es pressé ou quoi ?" Le vieil homme s'était saisit d'une canette et l'avait ouverte.

_ Euh non, mais ça me semblait plutôt urgent.

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'as été cherché ça où ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai supposé, au ton que tu as employé...

_ C'est pas parce que je te raconte pas ma vie au téléphone que ça veut dire que tu dois débarquer dans la minute. Sinon, ce bureau serait rempli de tout le personnel de l'ambassade. Enfin bon, maintenant que t'es là…

Bobby ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier. Il était plutôt épais de ce que Dean pouvais en voir. D'un geste sec, il l'ouvrit.

_ Voilà la fiche de Gordon. Elle vient de nos archives.

_ Wahou, t'as l'air d'avoir découvert pas mal de chose.

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Mais…

_ Ce dossier ne contient que du vide...

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Ce dossier contient un contrat de travail, avec une somme astronomique. Ensuite, on a toutes les missions qu'il a effectué pour l'ambassade, c'est-à-dire un lieu, une date et rien d'autre, il devrait y en avoir au minimum un descriptif, voire un compte rendu qu'il aurait rédigé.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un dossier de moi, qui détaille ce que je fais en Egypte ?

_ Non. Il y a un dossier de toi qui détaille tout ce que tu as fais depuis que tu bosses pour le gouvernement américain.

_ Vous l'avez lu ?

_ Évidemment.

_ Je vois.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé en France…

_ C'était un accident !

_ Comment tu as pu te retrouver au lit avec le fils du Président russe, en visite, par accident ?

_ J'ignorais qui, il était ! Parle moi, plutôt de Gordon."

Dean avait le visage rouge brique, il préférait oublier cette histoire qui lui avait valu une interdiction de séjour en Russie ad vitam aeternam, ainsi qu'une mutation rapide.

_ J'ai cherché un peu partout, contacté plusieurs personnes et fouillé dans des archives un peu moins officiel. On m'a dit à chaque fois de pas mettre mon nez dans ces histoires." Bobby regarda Dean dans les yeux. "J'ai quand même réussi à apprendre deux-trois trucs, et c'est pas joli. Il était dans les forces spéciales, il s'y est fait viré pour conduite déshonorante. J'ignore quoi au juste, mais crois moi, il vire pas leurs hommes sans bonne raison. Ensuite, il a été mercenaire, il a monté sa petite troupe, et il s'est fait un joli paquet. Il y a cinq ans, il s'est fait embaucher par Crowley, depuis il enchaine les missions "spéciales", dont personne ne sait rien. Son équipe traîne toujours dans les parages, mais j'ignore de quoi il vive. Ce type est vraiment dangereux.

_ Et il est en ce moment avec Novak ?!" Dean s'était levé de sa chaise, les poings sur le bureau de Bobby. "Je vais y aller et le dégager de là-bas, ça va être vite fait ! Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche du professeur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est y plus, il est rentré ce matin.

Rufus venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivit d'un grand type tout en os.

_ Castiel est au Caire ?

_ Non, c'est Gordon qui est rentré. Il est hospitalisé, apparemment il aurait mangé un sandwich pas frais.

_ Salut, tu dois être Dean ? Moi c'est Garth". Sans autre formalité, il prit le diplomate dans ses bras.

_ Euh… Bonjour.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Bobby, qui se contenta d'échanger des sourires avec son homologue. Il tacha de se libérer de l'étreinte du jeune homme, qui semblait apprécier un peu trop les contacts tactiles.

_ Qui est en charge de l'équipe de Novak, alors ?

_ Personne pour l'instant. Mais il y a un type qui a demandé un rendez-vous pour obtenir quelqu'un.

_ Je vais voir l'ambassadeur, lui dire que je suis disponible.

_ Dean, attends" Rufus venait de l'interpeller, il avait le visage grave. "C'est vrai ce qui s'est passé en Argentine ?

_ C'était un accident !

_ Comment tu as pu te retrouver enfermé dehors, pratiquement nu avec une bouteille de champagne à la main ?

Dean se dépêcha de sortir, il entendait des rires derrière la porte. Normalement, il se serait énerver, mais là, il était trop pressé de revoir Castiel pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Il prit juste une note mentale : "se venger des archivistes". Il dépêcha de remonter et se présenta devant Ellen, il espérait qu'elle pourrait rapidement lui permettre de voir Crowley.

_ Justement, Monsieur Winchester, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur voulait vous voir. Je vais vous annoncer.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son patron, toqua et entra. Après quelques secondes, elle réapparut et le fit entrer.

Dean s'avança, s'attendant à trouver Castiel dans le bureau. Il sentit la déception poindre lorsqu'il reconnu le visiteur assit dans le siège.

_ Salut Dean-o.

_ Gabriel ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ J'ai dû emmener Monsieur Walker aux urgences, il n'était pas capable de s'y rendre seul." Se retenant avec difficulté de rire, il poursuivit. "Je suis donc venu voir notre aimable ambassadeur, savoir s'il voulait bien nous prêter un de ses hommes à nouveau."

_ Monsieur Speight me vantait justement votre travail remarquable. Je dois bien reconnaitre que vous vous en êtes très bien sorti au vu des circonstances. Je vous confie donc à nouveau cette mission.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

_ Ne me remercier pas Monsieur Winchester, personne d'autre ne l'aurait accepté. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autre rendez-vous.

_ Bien entendu." Gabriel tendit sa main pour saluer l'Ambassadeur. "Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir".

_ J'espère que votre entreprise sera couronnée de succès." lui répondit-il en lui retournant la poignée de main. "Un instant, Monsieur Winchester, je vous prie.

Gabriel jeta un regard à Dean et sortit l'attendre dehors.

_ Vous rappelez vous mes doutes qu'en a l'honnêteté de cette équipe ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Je trouve plus que louche, la soudaine maladie de Walker…

_ Il ne m'est rien arrivé Monsieur, lorsque je travaillais avec eux. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste de circonstance malheureuse.

_ Soyez prudent tout de même. Et si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire, faite m'en part.

_ Certainement, Monsieur.

Dean se dépêcha de partir retrouver l'archéologue qui l'attendait dans le bureau d'Ellen.

_ Dit moi Dean-o, avant de rentrer, on peut aller s'amuser un peu ? T'as un appartement, je peux prendre une douche chez toi, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y ai plus de droit ? Se laver avec des lingettes, c'est nul. J'aimerais bien manger quelque chose aussi.

_ J'aimerais te présenter quelques uns de mes amis avant. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais prendre une douche aussi longue que tu le souhaites, pendant que je vais acheter à manger. Ça te va ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de particulier ?

_ Non, reste juste toi même.

_ Super, c'est là où je suis le meilleur ! Tu m'emmène où ?" Gabriel l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait aller dans le sous sol.

_ Aux archives, c'est des mecs sympas. Et n'hésite pas à leur demander de la bière, ils en ont toujours au frais, et ils ADORENT partager.

_ Vraiment ?

Dean toqua à la porte, il était ravi, il avait trouvé une vengeance parfaite.

_ C'est encore moi ! Je voulais vous présenter le professeur Gabriel Speight avant de partir. Je retourne travailler dans le désert !

_ Salut les mecs ! Il parait que vous avez des bières au frais ?! Oh, c'est des bonbons ?" dit-il tout en s'approchant du sac ouvert que tenait Garth.

Lorsque Dean rejoignit enfin le campement, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il était plus de onze heure, le professeur serait certainement couché. D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Gabriel, ils adoptaient un rythme de vie d'ascète pendant les fouilles. Il se levait très tôt pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil et de la fraîcheur encore présente, pour creuser le sol. Les après-midi étaient consacrés au travail de recherche, le soir les cueillait épuisés, ils ne veillaient jamais tard. Il devait reconnaitre que tout était de sa faute. Il avait voulu jouer un mauvais tour aux archivistes, rien de bien méchant. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien avec Gabriel. Résultat, celui-ci connaissait toutes les petites anecdotes de son dossier. Ils y avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ensuite le temps de rentrer à son appartement, préparer ses affaires, acheter de quoi manger comme promis, et surtout la douche de Gabriel, qui y avait passer plus d'une heure, rajoutez à tout cela, les bouchons, ils étaient super à la bourre. Heureusement, ils avaient garder le 4x4 de Gordon, ce qui leur évita de courir partout à la recherche d'un véhicule pouvant supporter le désert et le mauvais état des routes. Après tout, il appartenait à l'ambassade, et il n'en aurait pas besoin là où il était.

Il sortit de la voiture et pris son sac à l'arrière.

_ Dean-o, tu as ta propre tente. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas celle de Gordon, elle n'était pas en état de te recevoir.

_ Pourquoi ? Il avait quoi au juste ?

_ Disons pour ne pas être vulgaire, qu'il contrôlait mal son sphincter. Viens, je vais te conduire. Sers toi toujours d'une lampe pour te déplacer, il y a des tas de bestiole qui trainent, ou bien tu pourrais te faire mal en tombant sur une pierre, ok ?

_ Ok. C'est quoi la lumière la-bas ?

_ Ça vient de la tente commune. Il semble que tout le monde ne dorme pas…

Dean et Gabriel s'approchèrent lentement, prenant garde à chacun de leurs pas. Ils étaient presque arrivés et sentaient une odeur de café les accueillir. Ils ouvrirent les pans de la tente qui ne laissaient filtrer qu'une infime lueur, et entrèrent pour découvrir la personne qui les attendait.

_ Monsieur Winchester, vous êtres en retard." Castiel assit devant sa table de travail, se leva pour faire face à ses visiteurs. Il était heureux, stupidement heureux.

_ Pardon professeur, mais votre ami ne sait ni s'arrêter de parler, ni comment stopper une douche.

_ Avant que tu te méprennes, Cassie, j'ai pris la douche seul.

Gabriel ne fut même pas sûr d'être entendu, les deux hommes se regardaient comme s'ils étaient sur terre. Exclu de leur petit monde, il préféra s'éclipser.

_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher. La fatigue du voyage, tout ça, tout ça…

_ Hum.

_ Mais avant, je vais aller me rouler dans le sable tout nu.

_ Hum.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et sortit rejoindre son lit. Ils étaient deux adultes consentant, ce qu'ils allaient faire ne le regardait pas.

Dean avait la bouche sèche, il ne savait pas quoi dire, son cerveau refusait obstinément de se mettre en marche. Il sentait la tension entre eux, il pouvait presque la toucher.

_ Vous… euh, vous travailliez ?" Dean désigna la table, où se trouvait un ordinateur.

_ Je m'occupais du carnet de bord.

_ Je vois.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, j'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agit.

Castiel sourit, la franchise du jeune lui avait manqué, en plus de tout le reste.

_ Vous aurez le temps d'apprendre, d'ici un mois, on aura fait de vous un vrai archéologue. Mais pour l'heure, on fera mieux d'aller dormir, on se lève tôt le matin.

_ Oui, Gabriel m'a expliqué. D'ailleurs, il est passé où ? Il devait m'emmener à ma tente.

_ Je crois qu'il était fatigué, il voulait aller se coucher dans le sable.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée. Je vais vous conduire, vous êtes mon voisin de tente. Laissez moi juste le temps, d'éteindre tout ça.

Lorsque finalement ils purent s'allonger tous deux dans leur couche respective, il était plus de minuit. Ils étaient épuisés mais aucun ne pouvait dormir, sentir l'autre si proche était une distraction bien trop forte.

* * *

*Terry Pratchett, _Procrastination_.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je recommande. Pour ceux qui connaissent j'ai personnellement une petite préférence pour Vimaire : flic désabusé, ancien alcoolique, Duc par mariage, ambassadeur, et surtout responsable du tableau (sa maîtresse lui en avait confié le nettoyage à l'âge de huit ans, ça vous semble ridicule, mais chez les nains ça en impose -je vous jure- d'ailleurs son bras droit est un nain qui le respecte énormément - Carotte, il mesure 1m80, il est roux et s'est aussi le roi légitime d'Ankh-Morporck, mais ne le dite à personne sinon vous aurez affaire à lui). Oh et leur mort est beaucoup plus sympa que celle de SPN, c'est un squelette avec une faux, une cape et tout le tralala (c'est une représentation anthropomorphique), Il (oui, c'est un homme) adore les humains et se fait aider par la Mort des rats (c'est squelette de rat avec une petite faux) et sa petite-fille (elle est issue de l'union de sa fille adoptive et son ancien apprenti) pour sauver le monde à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant je vais m'arrêter là avant de me faire enfermer.


	10. Première découverte

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce week-end. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai eu énormément de mal sur ce chapitre, il n'a pas "coulé" de lui même, comme c'est le cas d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Wenna-Hic : Ravi de te voir rejoindre ma fic.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Dean n'a pas finit d'en bave le pauvre ! Mais avouons, on aime ça ! (en tout cas, moi j'aime)**

 **chocobi6: Oui, tu brûles un peu, mais un tout petit peu.**

 **sarahkristall : contente que ça te fasse rire ! Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **barjy02 : J'ai imaginé la réaction de Poutine, si c'était vrai...**

 **solarienne : Gordon me filait des boutons quand j'écrivais sur lui !**

* * *

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir les maintenir ouvert suffisamment pour réussir à éteindre son réveil. Il était 5h. Il devait se lever et préparer le campement. Il s'habilla lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Il sortit de sa tente, s'étira et se gratta le visage. Sa barbe commençait à le gêner, il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de la raser. Il entendit un bruit étrange à côté de lui, et tourna la tête. Il vit une tente voisine à la sienne. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Lorsque la mémoire lui revint enfin, un sourire illumina son visage. Il l'avait monté lui même, il avait également installé tout le nécessaire à l'intérieur. En faisant cela, il s'était senti proche de Dean, il avait eu l'impression de partager son intimité pendant quelques instants. Il avait passé l'après midi à attendre le retour de Gabriel, depuis qu'il lui avait confirmé que le diplomate reviendrait avec lui. Le temps ne lui avait jamais semblé s'écouler aussi lentement. Il avait finalement contacté Gab, au coucher du soleil, car il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, pour apprendre que cet idiot prenait juste son temps pour rentrer. Il avait donc décidé de les attendre, pour être certain qu'ils arrivent sans encombre. Résultat, il avait enchaîné les cafés en travaillant, sans grand succès, il était trop préoccupé pour se concentrer. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de leur voiture arriver, il avait dû se retenir de se précipiter à leur rencontre. Il s'était obligé à rester assis, tachant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il attendit encore, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Et quand enfin, Dean était entré sous la tente, il s'était senti bien. Tout bêtement. Il avait l'impression que l'univers avait repris sa place, et il ferait tout pour que les choses restent ainsi, il ne laisserait plus ce type s'éloigner.

Castiel regarda à nouveau la tente du jeune homme, il avait envie de le revoir, quelques heures sans lui et il lui manquait déjà. Il hésitait entre l'idée d'aller le réveiller ou de le laisser dormir. Avec un soupir, il prit sur lui et décida de s'éloigner, le diplomate avait besoin de sommeil, sa première nuit dans le désert n'avait pas dû être facile. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna en entendant le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Il aperçut une tête sortir de la tente

_ Bonjour, Professeur.

_ Monsieur Winchester, déjà réveillé ?

_ Je dirais plutôt pas encore endormi.

_ Vous devriez vous recoucher, dans ce cas. Vous pouvez dormir encore un peu, avant que le bruit du chantier ne vous réveille.

_ Sûrement pas, j'enfile un pantalon et j'arrive.

Dean rentra en hâte et s'habilla, ce qui ne fut pas évident dans cet espace exigu et lui demanda un temps anormalement long. Il dut se contorsionner, se cogner plusieurs fois sur à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans la tente, et sur la tente elle-même. Ainsi, en sortant, il fut content de constater que le professeur l'avait attendu. Le diplomate était surpris du changement de l'archéologue. Ces quelques jours ici l'avaient changé. Hier soir, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais ce matin, avec les premiers rayons sur soleil, c'était frappant. Il avait pris un peu de couleur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, et sa légère barbe noire accentuait le phénomène.

_ Alors professeur, que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? demanda Dean en se dirigeant vers la tente commune.

_ On va petit-déjeuner, en premier lieu. Dès que la lumière sera assez bonne, on continuera à creuser, jusque 14h environ. Ensuite, on mange. Et l'après-midi, on fait le travail en aval.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne avale rien jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse de creuser ? Je dois vous avouer que je tiendrais sûrement pas.

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on fait une pause vers 10h, on en profite pour boire un café et manger un peu. Mais surtout, ne forcez pas, c'est plus dure qu'il n'y parait. Hydratez vous régulièrement, et au premier signe de fatigue, arrêtez.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination et virent que le plus jeune des petits-fils d'Aziz, préparait déjà le repas pour les égyptiens.

_ Bonjour, Ahmid. Je te présente Dean Winchester. Il va travailler avec nous.

_ Bonjour, Sahidi.

Le jeune garçon s'en fut, immédiatement, sans attendre de réponse.

_ C'est son premier chantier. Il ne parle pas encore bien notre langue, mais il comprend plutôt bien. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, quand tout le monde sera là on pourra commencer.

_ Vous mangez toujours ensemble ?

_ C'est plus pratique.

Castiel se saisit de son journal de bord qu'il avait laissé là hier soir. Il aimait en avoir un exemplaire papier, en premier lieu car c'était plus pratique sur le site, ensuite parce qu'il aimait écrire à la main.

_ Vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non, sourit Castiel. On a commencé à creuser hier seulement. Le métier d'archéologue n'est pas aussi passionnant qu'on pourrait le croire. La moitié du temps, on est agenouillé dans la pierre pour trouver un minuscule fragment, l'autre moitié on fait des recherches sur ce fragment pour finalement découvrir qu'en fait ce n'était rien du tout.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous ne passez pas votre temps à combattre les nazis, armé d'une pistolet et d'un fouet ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Indiana Jones !

_ Ah, oui. Je l'ai jamais vu.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Moi qui croyais, que tous les archéologues avaient choisi de faire ce métier en voyant le film.

_ Et toi Dean-o, t'es devenu diplomate en regardant James Bond ?

_ Non, James Bond est un espion, ça n'a rien à voir ! Les diplomates sont beaucoup plus sexy !

_ Plus sexy que Sean Connery ? Dans tes rêves !

_ Bonjour, tout le monde. J'espère que le café est prêt.

_ Bonjour Anna. Quoiqu'il arrive Dean ne t'approche pas d'elle tant qu'elle n'a pas bu au moins une cafetière entière.

_ Avec tout mon respect professeur Speight, fermez la.

Aziz et ses hommes entrèrent à cet instant. Ils s'installèrent bruyamment sous la tente, se servant à manger et à boire.

_ Sahidi Castiel, ton ami est bien arrivé, je vois. Tu t'inquiétais pour rien.

_ Aziz, je te présente Dean Winchester, il est envoyé par l'ambassade. Et je ne m'inquiétais pas. J'étais en colère car ils étaient en retard.

_ Bien sûr sahidi, bien sûr, lui répondit l'égyptien tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Sahidi Dean, même si nous nous somme déjà parler au téléphone.

_ C'est un plaisir, Sahid Aziz.

_ Bien, maintenant dépêchons nous d'aller manger avant que mes fils n'ait tout dévoré. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, petite fleur, nous pourrons discuter ainsi.

_ Pourquoi il m'appelle petite fleur ? demanda Dean tout bas au professeur.

_ Je n'en sais rien, je lui en toucherais un mot, lui répondit un Castiel gêné. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent.

_ Est ce que tu connais le foul, sahidi ? questionna Aziz tout en s'asseyant. Il s'agit de fève en ragoût. Avec ça tu peux travailler toute le matinée sans problème. C'est mon petit fils qui s'en est occupé, il apprend le métier. Il est très turbulent comme son père, je dois le tenir à l'œil.

Dean écoutait, sans savoir quoi répondre, il mangea silencieusement. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur générale. Une fois fini, ils récupérèrent leurs outils et rejoignirent le site de fouille. Le diplomate les regarda faire, chacun prenant sa place et travaillant sans qu'aucune instruction ne soit donnée.

_ Ça ne se passe pas toujours ainsi. L'équipe d'Aziz est une des meilleure, elle n'est pas la plus demandée car elle est plutôt petite, mais elle a très bonne réputation et ce n'est pas sans raison. Venez, Monsieur Winchester, je vais vous expliquer notre travail.

Dean le suivit dans ce qui lui semblait être un damier géant. Les égyptiens travaillaient par petits groupes à certains endroits, creusant la terre, d'autres évacuant le surplus de sable.

_ Gabriel a réalisé un carroyage, c'est le quadrillage en corde que vous voyez. Chaque carré fait 2m5 sur 2m5. On les a ensuite nommé, on a quatre colonne donc A,B,C,D sur 6 lignes qui vont de 1 à 6. Les hommes travaillent sur A1 et A2. Je suis assez clair pour l'instant ?

_ Oui, oui. Mais ça sert à quoi ?

_ A savoir d'où viennent les objets que l'on va trouver. Parfois, le lieux où on les découvre, donne autant d'informations si ce n'est plus que l'objet en lui même.

_ Je comprends.

_ On a un point de repère qui, est là, juste au premier piquet du A. Toutes les mesures sont prises à partir de ce point.

_ D'accord, et ensuite vous creusez.

_ C'est ça. Avec une truelle on va retirer le sable, il faut retirer par strate.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ On enlève le sable de façon égal, on évite de faire un gros trou au milieu en fait. Vous voulez essayer ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Allons-y, couvrez vous la tête. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à taper, et autant éviter l'insolation. Bien, c'est tout simple, vous prenez la truelle, et vous ratissez. Si vous découvrez quelques choses vous appelez.

_ D'accord, je peux me mettre là ?

_ En B1 ? Vous ne préférez pas aller avec les autres pour travailler avec eux ?

_ Non, je suis pas fan du travail d'équipe, et je risque de les gêner… Euh, je vais pas abîmer un objet ancien qui a beaucoup de valeur par mégarde ?

_ C'est peu probable, sourit Castiel. Je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien si près de la surface, il faudra aller profond. Mais vous devez rester prudent quand même. Je vais creuser juste à côté, au moindre doute vous m'appelez. Ça va aller ?

_ Aucun soucis professeur.

Castiel regarda Dean s'asseoir sur le sable et se mettre au travail. Il devrait le garder à l'œil, il voulait être certain que tout aille bien. Il alla voir Aziz et Gabriel plus loin, il avait encore à gérer les soucis quotidiens. Lorsqu'il revint vers le diplomate presque une heure plus tard, il le trouva concentré sur le sol, en enlevant le sable minutieusement. Il retourna lui-même à la place qu'il avait laissé hier. Il se remit sur son travail, regardant régulièrement en direction de B1, pour être sûr que tout aille bien, il était plus inquiet de l'état de santé de Dean, que de son travail. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude et les conditions de travail étaient difficiles, il fallait passer le plus clair de son temps à genoux les mains dans la terre, avec la chaleur qui commençait déjà à se faire sentir.

Il était proche de dix heures et Castiel s'apprêtait à annoncer la pause lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Il se demandait quel problème allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il fit signe à Aziz de surveiller le site et se dirigea vers le campement. Il s'approcha de la voiture qui venait de se parquer et fut soulager en reconnaissant le visiteur.

_ Balthazar, bonjour. Que le vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ Castiel, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! Je suis venu voir comment se passaient les fouilles, si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

_ Tout va bien. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter, même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.

Balthazar soupira et suivit son guide qui s'avérait plus renfermé qu'une huître. Il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit, ici. Même s'il espérait se tromper. Il voulait juste séduire cet américain et pour ça il avait mis en place un plan infaillible. Il s'était rendu utile, même indispensable avouons-le. Ensuite, il s'était absenté pour faire ressentir un manque à Castiel, et maintenant il réapparaissait tel un héros pour l'aider à nouveau.

_ J'ai quelques étudiants en première année qui pourraient venir travailler avec vous. Ils doivent trouver un stage, non-rémunéré bien sûr. Il faudra juste leur apprendre les bases du métier.

_ Je ne dirais pas non à quelques bras supplémentaires…

_ C'est qui ce type qui creuse tout seul ?

_ Dean Winchester, vous l'avez déjà vu à la fin de votre conférence et il nous a aussi aidé à transporter le matériel, il travaille à l'ambassade américaine, il nous donne un coup de main.

_ Oui, je me souviens maintenant.

Le français fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas du tout apprécier l'expression qu'avait pris son visage lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce petit con.

_ Professeur !" Dean venait de se relever, et faisait de grand signe en leur direction.

_ Excusez moi.

Castiel partit en direction du jeune homme, mais étant persévérant et curieux, Balthazar le suivit.

_ J'ai trouvé un truc qui me semblait bizarre, j'ai un peu creusé autour avec les mains pour pas l'abîmer.

A la surface, on pouvait distinguer un morceau de pierre parfaitement lisse qui avait une forme arrondie. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une création humaine.

_ Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, on va regarder ça.

Balthazar, bien que soulager qu'il vouvoie également le jeune homme, ne souhaitait pas rester en retrait.

_ Ce n'est probablement rien de très important, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas laisser un débutant s'en charger. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider Castiel ?

Dean avait tiqué au tutoiement, et le français s'en était rendu compte. Il décida donc d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou en souriant de toutes ses dents au diplomate. Ils avaient le même objectif, mais il devait comprendre qu'il avait de l'avance.

_ Merci, Balthazar. Mais, il me semble légitime que Monsieur Winchester finisse le travail qu'il a commencé. Mais nous allons d'abord prendre une pause. Vous êtes des notre évidemment !

Cette fois ci, se fut Dean qui sourit au français. Aziz sonna la pause et tous se rendirent sous la tente commune où Ahmid avait déjà préparé le café ainsi que quelques fruits. Ils s'installèrent et apprécièrent la fraîcheur que leur apportait l'ombre du paravent. Le diplomate se sentait un peu exclu, Balthazar et Castiel discutaient archéologie, et il voyait bien que le français faisait tout pour qu'il n'y prenne pas part. A nouveau, il eut l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur du professeur, ils naviguaient dans des sphères trop éloignées. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Gabriel, ne souhaitant pas être le témoin du flirt des deux hommes.

_ Dean-o, ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

_ Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal partout, mais je m'en sors !

_ Vous vous en sortez même très bien !

Castiel venait de s'installer à côté d'eux, Balthazar suivait et ne semblait pas ravi.

_ Et donc, vous allez vous vouvoyez pendant toute la mission ? Cassie, c'est pas pratique.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Dean… Enfin je…

_ Ça me plairait qu'on se tutoie, Castiel.

_ Je pense aussi que se sera pratique pour nous, Castiel, ajouta le français.

Devant son absence de réponse, il leva la tête et constata que les deux jeunes gens étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Il comprit à ce moment, qu'il était inutile d'insister, des regards comme ça, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

_ Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail. Castiel, je te recontacte dans la semaine pour les étudiants.

_ Bien sûr, je vous raccompagne.

_ Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Repose toi et à bientôt.

_ Alors, professeur, à ton avis qu'est ce j'ai déterré ?

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose Dean-o ?

_ Une pierre taillée, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux en dire. Dean n'a dévoilé qu'un petit morceau de l'objet, il me semble.

_ Et comment ça se fait que tu sois pas resté là-bas pour en savoir plus, Cassie ?

_ C'est à Dean de s'en occuper et c'était l'heure de la pause.

_ Tu dois commencer à te faire vieux si tu renonces à bosser pour te reposer !

_ Dommage que toi tu ne deviennes pas plus drôle avec l'âge ! Bien, si vous avez fini on y retourne, vu le ciel, le soleil va bien taper aujourd'hui et on va devoir arrêter tôt, je pense.

_ Je viens avec vous, je veux voir ce que tu as trouvé Dean.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la parcelle B1, discutant des différentes possibilités qu'offraient l'objet. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet.

_ Tu as raison Cassie, il semble plutôt grand, on ne voit qu'un tout petit bout.

_ Il est possible que ce soit le début de ton temple, Cas ?

_ Cas ? répéta l'archéologue.

_ Euh… Désolé, ça m'est venu comme ça. Si ça te plaît pas…

_ Non, non pas du tout. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

_ Eh les amoureux, on peut se concentrer la dessus, et laisser le flirt pour ce soir ?

Dean rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et se détourna pour se cacher le visage. Il regarda rapidement le professeur qui ne semblait pas troubler le moins du monde.

_ Nous ne flirtons pas Gab, on discute normalement. Concept qui t'es étranger, tu es incapable d'aligner deux phrases sans y mettre une blague. Maintenant pousse toi, et laisse Dean travailler.

_ Très bien, je vous laisse, je vais déjà prendre les mesure pour le situer.

_ On essaie de le sortir professeur ?

_ Pas encore. On ignore de quoi il s'agit, il pourrait très bien être enterré en profondeur ou faire toute la longueur de la parcelle.

_ Je fais quoi alors ?

_ La même chose que ce matin, continue d'enlever des strates de terre. Peu à peu, l'objet apparaîtra, à ce moment, je prendrais des notes et des photos. Avec un peu de chance on pourra l'étudier cet après-midi !

_ D'accord. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, je crois pas en être capable seul.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, et Gabriel nous rejoindra ensuite.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ainsi, à faire ressortir ce vestige de la terre. Un peu avant que sonne l'heure de la fin des fouilles, ils avaient réussit à mettre en évidence un objet de soixante centimètre de long sur trente de large et épais de cinq. Taillé d'une seule pierre, il s'agissait d'un rectangle dont la partie haute était arrondie. Le travail de l'artisan était demeuré superbe, seul les arêtes présentaient quelques irrégularités dues au passage du temps. Castiel prit de nombreuses photos, il avait trouvé quelques choses, il ne rentrerait pas les mains vides.

Dean était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce truc, tout le monde semblait excité par sa découverte, lui ne voyait pas vraiment pas la beauté que les autres semblaient lui prêter. Il se sentait même un peu jaloux de l'intérêt que lui portait le professeur.

_ Tu te rends compte Dean que tu as peut-être trouvé une preuve de l'existence du temple que je cherche ?

_ T'énerves pas Cassie, attends qu'on est fini d'étudier cette pierre avant de d'enthousiasmer.

_ C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut ? On peut la dégager ? Aziz, tu peux dire à tes hommes qu'ils peuvent aller manger dès maintenant. Bien, allons-y tout doucement.

Il se saisit d'un rebord et fit signe à Dean de prendre l'autre côté.

_ A trois. Un, deux, trois…

Ils retournèrent l'objet et restèrent interdit quelques secondes. Des hiéroglyphes avaient été gravés sur cette face, et les couleurs étaient demeurées pratiquement intactes. L'ocre et le jaune ressortait superbement au soleil. Castiel se laissa submerger par l'émotion, il venait de découvrir une merveille. Il s'approcha de Dean, posa ses mains sur les deux joues du jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait ni même que toute l'équipe le regardait et que son geste pourrait lui causer des problèmes dans ce pays si conservateur. Il se recula et se tourna vers son ami.

_ On apporte ça sous la tente tout de suite. Gab, tu as pris une photo ?

_ Bien sûr ! lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dean tachait de redescendre sur terre, il avait la tête encore dans parmi les étoiles où on venait de l'envoyer. Il se racla un peu la gorge, il devait parler au professeur mais pas ici.

_ C'est sublime Cas. C'est toujours comme ça ?

_ Non. Tu a trouvé une pièce exceptionnelle. La stèle de Dean va faire parler d'elle.

Le diplomate fut très touché que le professeur nomme ainsi cette pierre. Finalement, il décida de ne pas la détester pour lui avoir volé l'intérêt de Cas.

_ Aziz, on doit transporter cette pierre avec beaucoup de précaution, elle pèse vraiment lourd.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en charge. Continue donc d'arroser ta fleur, sans t'occuper de nous !

Castiel soupira, il était soulagé que personne ne fasse de scandale, mais il savait au visage des membres de son équipe qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il jeta un rapide regard à Dean à sa rougeur qui n'était pas dû au soleil, et sourit. Il pouvait bien encaisser quelques moqueries.

Ils transportèrent la pierre et c'est avec soulagement qu'il la déposèrent sous la partie de la tente commune réservée au travail. Castiel s'installa immédiatement pour commencer à travailler dessus.

_ Cassie, viens manger et boire avant. Pendant la pause tu n'as rien ingurgité et ce matin, tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

_ Hum, j'arrive tout de suite.

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, tu vas y passer l'après-midi, et quand tu tomberas d'inanition je t'emmènerais à l'hôpital ! Ils te mettront dans la même chambre que Gordon avec un peu de chance !

_ Hum.

_ Il est toujours comme ça Gabriel ?

_ Oui Dean, c'est qu'une tête de mule qui ne pense qu'à son travail. Bon courage mon ami avec lui.

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, le diplomate lui, s'approcha du professeur.

_ Cas ?

_ Hum

_ Si vous venez pas manger, j'irai voir Crowley…

Castiel se figea, avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

_ Et je lui dirais que si vous êtes aussi connard avec lui, c'est pour cacher votre attirance sexuel pour lui.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cela. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et il était soulagé aussi.

_ Sérieusement Dean-o ?! Ça fait quinze ans que je le connais, je fais le clown dans tous les sens pour le faire rire. Et toi tu balances une blague potache, et voilà. Tu vas me le tuer, tu sais, il a pas l'habitude.

_ Tu viens manger alors Cas ?

Calmant ses derniers soubresauts, le professeur lui répondit.

_ J'arrive. On touche au but, le nom de Demedj apparaît sur la stèle.


	11. Première découverte (2)

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors, avant tout chose, une petite erreur s'est glissée dans mon texte précédent, la parcelle où Dean à trouvé la stèle n'est pas en A3 mais en B1 ! (Je suis sûre que vous avez rectifiez de vous même :p)**

 **Ensuite, désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu un problème qui m'a refilé le cafard et du coup pas moyen d'écrire ! Ca venait pas, j'étais pas dedans et le peu qui sortait me convenait pas. J'espère me faire pardonner dans ce chapitre.**

 **Et surtout, merci pour tous vos commentaires, moi qui allait pas super bien cette semaine, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !**

 **barjy02 : J'aime aussi blathy, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pas pu me résoudre à en faire un méchant jaloux.**

 **Mais bon, il va pas aimer Dean pour autant, hein.**

 **yakusokuyomi : Dean a encore beaucoup de point à marquer ! Mais avec Castiel ce coup ci ! Suis pressée d'avoir ton avis sur ce chap.**

 **ZephireBlue : Non Sam ne sera pas là physiquement. Mais il y aura des sous entendus.**

 **chocobi6 : je suis sûre que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Miruanelle : Ouf, parce que j'ai vraiment galéré sur le précédent ! Tant mieux si ça ne se ressent pas.**

 **solarienne : j'aime bien surprendre mes lectrices !**

 **sarahkristall : Pour le coup, je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient besoin d'être poussé l'un vers l'autre.**

 **Ignis08 : Ben oui, balthy n'avait aucune chance, il l'a vite comprit.**

* * *

Toute l'équipe du chantier se réunit pour déjeuner des feuilles de vigne farcies et spécialement pour l'occasion, Castiel offrit des bières à son équipe. Il était habituellement très rigoureux et prohibait l'alcool, qui ne faisait pas bon ménage avec le soleil. Mais il était important de garder le moral de son équipe, et fêter sa première découverte était une bonne excuse. Il ne cessait de penser à cette pierre, il avait à peine eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il voulait vraiment la traduire. Pourtant il était là assis avec tout le monde à manger et à rire et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il appréciait cela. Il était de bonne humeur, et il devait reconnaître que la stèle n'était pas l'unique raison. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rêveur. Lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel impulsif, s'était laissé aller. Il se sentait étrange. Depuis que Dean était apparu, il n'était plus lui même. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, lui si maître de ses émotions, ne parvenait plus à rester maître de lui. Il voulait cet homme dans sa vie, il en était certain, mais il savait aussi qu'à un moment donné il le ferait fuir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, leva la tête et tomba sur des yeux verts émeraudes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Voilà autre chose qui avait changé, il était devenu totalement débile. Mais le pire était qu'il adorait ça.

Dean mangeait tranquillement son repas. Il était inquiet de la réaction de Castiel. Il ne devait pas prendre leur baiser au sérieux. Il n'était probablement dû qu'à la découverte de la pierre, si Gabriel avait été plus près, c'est sûrement lui qu'il aurait embrassé. Il regarda le professeur tachant de deviner ses sentiments lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de se faire surprendre ainsi, mais le sourire de Castiel le rassura, il lui rendit sans arrière pensée, simplement heureux de voir qu'il ne semblait pas l'éviter.

Le déjeuner fini, les archéologues se ruèrent sur la stèle. Anna réalisait les mesures et autres données qu'elle reportait sur ordinateur. Gabriel sortit une copie numérique du texte et il se mit à la traduction avec Castiel.

Dean n'ayant pas grand chose à faire décida d'aider Ahmid à débarrasser la table. Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'être ici.

_ Est ce que ça va ?

_ Oui, sahid.

_ Tu aimes travailler ici ?

_ Je ne travaille pas Sahid, je ne fais que servir comme une femme…

_ Ahmid!

Aziz, qui était resté sous la tente, se mit à parler égyptien au jeune homme. Sans que Dean ne comprenne, il devinait aisément qu'il était en train de se prendre un sacré savon.

_ Assieds toi, sahidi. Mon petit-fils va finir de débarrasser et nous servir le thé. Ensuite, tu iras te reposer.

_ Merci sahid Aziz, mais…

_ Aziz, pas sahid.

_ Merci Aziz, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

_ Tu dois d'adapter au désert petite fleur, dormir lorsqu'il fait chaud et profiter de la fraîcheur pour vivre.

Ahmid arriva avec les boissons et fit le service. Il ressortit aussitôt le visage fermé visiblement en colère.

_ C'est un enfant difficile. Sa mère à beaucoup de difficultés avec lui. Il n'aime pas l'école, pourtant il est intelligent. Mais il ne semble s'intéresser à rien. J'ai voulu qu'il vienne ici, voir le métier, si ça lui plaît. Il gagnera même un peu d'argent, qu'il sache que ça ne tombe pas du ciel.

_ Pourquoi lui donner les tâches domestiques dans ce cas?

_ C'est ainsi que ça se passe. Le dernier arrivé doit s'en occuper. Il doit apprendre tous les métiers, comme nous tous. Chacun doit être capable de faire n'importe quelle tâche.

Dean se tut et but quelques gorgés de thé en silence. Son esprit entièrement tourné vers l'archéologue, il poussa un profond soupir.

_ Pourquoi un air si triste, sahidi ?

_ Eh bien. C'est un peu délicat…

_ Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

Dean le regarda surpris.

_ Nous ne sommes pas tous des barbares intolérants….

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Alors quel est le problème ?

_ Je ne suis pas certain… enfin j'ignore si…

_ Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Enfin des que tu auras appris à parler. Mais sache que depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de comportement.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Le professeur n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de… comment vous dite… sociable ?

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lui répondit Dean dans un sourire.

_ Alors pourquoi t'inquiètes tu tant ?

_ Vous l'avez vu ? Dans son travail, je veux dire. Il est passionné, moi je suis même pas capable de donner les dates de la seconde guerre mondiale…

_Tu n'y connais rien en couple.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sahidi. Si ce qu'il veut c'est discuter archéologie, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait choisit le français et pas toi?

_ Euh, il ne m'a pas choisit…

_ Serais tu idiot ? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Dean réfléchit aux paroles du vieil homme. Il aimerait avoir la même certitude que lui.

_ Je pense que je lui plais, mais j'ai pas envie de seulement…" Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il ne connaissait pas le vieil homme depuis longtemps et ignorait ce qu'il pouvait se permettre avec lui. "Je veux pas que ce soit que pour quelques jours.

_ Je préfère. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles juste t'amuser avec lui et que tu le fasses souffrir. Mais tu es un garçon sérieux. C'est bien.

_ C'est lui qui me blessera quand il partira.

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop de l'avenir petite fleur, tu oublies de vivre. S'il part, part avec lui.

_ Ça a l'air simple à vous entendre…

_ Parce que ça l'est ! Maintenant, vas te reposer, tu ne tiendras pas tout le chantier sinon.

_ Comment ils font eux ? lui demanda Dean désignant les archéologues encore en train de travailler sur la stèle

_ Ils se reposent aussi. J'y veille, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Et vous ? Vous vous reposez ?

_ Bien sûr.

Dean lui sourit, il n'était pas certain que ce que lui disait le vieil homme était vrai. Mais il n'était pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour en juger.

_ Je vais suivre votre conseil, je vais aller sous ma tente.

Dean se leva et partit s'allonger un peu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir. La chaleur était étouffante malgré qu'il bénéficie de l'ombre de la tente commune. Il se déshabilla, prenant garde de ne pas se cogner partout et la chose lui sembla plus facile que ce matin. Il se sentait épuisé, il avait des courbatures dans le dos, et ressentait encore l'excitation de sa découverte. Il posa sa tête sur sa couche et se sentit partir presque immédiatement.

Castiel avait enfin finit sa traduction. Il avait dû recommencer à plusieurs reprises, n'étant pas satisfait de son travail. Maintenant qu'il l'avait achevé, il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait demandé son avis à Gabriel, leur traduction s'était révélée quasiment identique. Pour son ami, Demedj avait mentit, tout simplement. Mais cette explication ne lui convenait pas. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il espérait pouvoir trouver d'autres indices plus tard qui lui en dévoileraient un peu plus. Il semblait que cette histoire est prise des proportions importantes à l'époque. Mais il avait des soucis contemporains à gérer pour l'instant. Ils avaient réalisé une découverte importante, n'importe quel musée en ferait une pièce centrale dans sa collection. Il avait l'obligation de déclarer ses trouvailles, et il le ferait. Il voulait juste garder le secret quelques temps pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Une fois que le monde saurait, il ne pourrait plus chasser les curieux et il était certain que Crowley reviendrait à la charge. Il devrait également penser à protéger le site, la seule présence des hommes à Aziz ne suffirait plus à faire fuir les plus dangereux chasseurs de trésors. Gabriel ne voyait que les financement qu'ils pourraient obtenir grâce à cette stèle, lui ne voyait que les problèmes.

_ On fait quoi Cassie ?

_ Rien, on continue.

_ Écoute, je sais que tu penses que ça va nous compliquer la tâche. Mais je suis certain que c'est une formidable opportunité. On ignore ce qu'il y a en dessous, on a peu d'hommes et peu de temps. On a besoin d'aide, cette stèle nous l'apportera.

_ Professeur, intervient Anna, si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler à tout le monde, je comprends, mais on pourrait peut-être en informer, une ou deux personnes. Le professeur Balthazar, par exemple, il pourrait nous aider…

_ Super idée Anna ! Cassie, il a une excellente réputation et en plus, il a l'air de t'apprécier suffisamment pour pas te tuer. Il a toutes les qualités !

_ Je sais qu'on a besoin d'aide. Je vais l'appeler et lui demander de passer demain. Ensuite, on avisera avec lui pour garder ça secret, il ne sera pas contre, je sais qu'il a eu des problèmes avec des pilleurs pendant la révolution égyptienne. Maintenant, au repos tout le monde, demain sera une dure journée.

Castiel se leva et partit appeler le français. Il devait le convaincre de passer sans trop lui en dire, il était peut être un peu paranoïaque mais il préférait assurer ses arrières. Une fois fini, il sut qu'il lui restait encore une tâche délicate à effectuer. Il devait être certain que Crowley ne soit pas au courant, pas encore du moins. Pour ça, il avait besoin de la coopération de Dean. Il ne doutait pas de sa bonne volonté, mais le jeune homme pouvait perdre son travail sur un coup comme celui-ci. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit que son penchant pour lui soit intéressé. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on est un connard fini qui ignore comment avoir une conversation normal avec une personne qui ne soit pas morte depuis des milliers d'années ?

Il se servit un café et s'installa plus confortablement sous la tente commune, il n'y avait plus que lui à l'intérieur. Il se saisit de son journal de bord et commença à le compléter. C'était un exercice qu'il appréciait toujours. Retranscrire ses actions mais également ses pensées dans ce carnet, lui apportait le recul nécessaire à ses recherches. Il écrivit sa découverte, sa traduction, les doutes et les joies qu'il ressentait. Une fois fini, il se sentit mieux, il pouvait appréhender la situation d'un nouveau jour. Il se décida à aller voir Dean, il l'avait déjà trop reporté. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers sa propre tente dans un premier temps, il y rangea son cahier précieusement et se rafraîchit légèrement. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque 17h, il se décida à aller réveiller son voisin. Il avait pu se reposer et la chaleur commençait à descendre doucement. Ils pourraient ainsi aller discuter un peu hors du site, tranquillement.

Il s'approcha de la tente, tendit l'oreille et n'entendit aucun bruit. Il se décida donc à l'appeler.

_ Dean ?... Dean ?

_ Humprt

_ Vous… Tu es réveillé ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux et se redressa directement sur sa couche. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se demander où il était, avant que sa mémoire ne se remette en marche.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cas ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Non, non. J'aimerais te parler.

Dean pensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Il semblait qu'il était temps d'éclaircir les choses. Son estomac se contracta immédiatement, il sentit l'anxiété le submerger. Il se força à respirer calmement.

_ Laisse moi un instant, j'arrive.

Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement, il commençait à attraper le truc dans cet espace restreint. Il sortit et croisa le regard du professeur qui semblait gêné. Son angoisse monta d'un cran, il ne savait comment réagir. Dans ses anciennes relations, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant, cela devait jouer. Il ne se cachait plus ce qu'il ressentait désormais, il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Il sourit dissimulant son malaise du mieux qu'il put.

_ Je suis là.

_ Je pensais aller sur les parcelles, je veux faire un tour et préparer le travail pour demain.

_ Je te suis.

Castiel réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'aborder le problème. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les discutions de ce type.

_ Dean…

Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant aucune façon de bien présenter les choses.

_ Cas, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fait le. Autant en finir au plus vite.

_ Bien. Tu as raison. Tu ne dois rien dire à Crowley sur ce que nous avons découvert. Je sais qu'il t'a demandé de nous surveiller, cela pourrait te coûter ton poste, j'en suis conscient. Mais c'est important qu'il ne sache rien.

_ Je suis au courant.

_ Alors, ça veut dire que tu ne vas rien dire ?

_ Non bien sûr.

_ A personne, même pas à tes amis de l'ambassade.

_ D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer.

_ Bien.

Castiel se sentait déjà mieux. Il avait appréhendé cette conversation mais il semblait que Dean prenait bien la chose.

_ C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre me dire, Cas ?

_ J'ai fini de traduire la stèle. Ça t'intéresse ?

Il serait ravi de pouvoir en discuter avec le lui et avoir son avis.

_ Bien sûr. Mais à propos de tout à l'heure... Tu sais quand tu… euh…

Castiel s'arrêta à mi-chemin du site de fouille. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Tu parles du baiser ?

_ Oui.

Devant la gêne du jeune homme, l'archéologue se demanda s'il avait mal interprété les signaux envoyés par le diplomate.

_ Je suis désolé, si ça t'as mit mal à l'aise...

_ Un peu, je dois bien l'admettre.

_ D'habitude, je ne suis pas très démonstratif, surtout en public.

_ Je vois.

_ Je me suis laissé emporter. La prochaine fois, je tacherais d'être plus discret.

_ La prochaine fois ?

_ Eh bien, oui. J'avais pensé… J'ai du me tromper. Je suis désolé, je ne...

_ Non, non. Pas du tout. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'on voit les choses de la même façon. Que c'était pas juste comme ça, sur l'instant.

_ Je n'embrasse pas juste comme ça, n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas un animal qui se jette sur tout ce qui bouge.

_ Donc, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ? Demanda Dean en s'approchant de l'archéologue jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Non, effectivement.

Castiel avait la voix rauque, il pouvait sentir le corps du jeune homme près de lui. Il lui suffirait de bouger légèrement pour pouvoir le toucher. Résister à cette tentation lui demandait toute la force de sa volonté.

_ Est ce que ça signifie que je peux espérer d'autres baisers ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Je peux peut-être aussi en donner, alors.

_ Évidemment.

_ Tout de suite, c'est possible ?

_ Si tu te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Dean sourit. Se dépêcher? Il comptait bien prendre tout son temps. Il commença par poser ses mains sur le torse de l'archéologue pour les faire monter lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Elles vinrent à la même vitesse, se nouer derrière sa nuque jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient perdues là. Il vint ensuite délicatement coller son corps au sien. Il commença par les hanches, provoquant un gémissement chez son amant, suivit du torse, se frottant à lui en même temps. Il approcha lentement sa tête, il vit Castiel venir chercher ses lèvres, mais décida de l'ignorer. Il posa son front contre son cou, y colla son nez respirant à plein poumon l'odeur musqué de son homme. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et le mordilla très légèrement. De sa langue, il traçage un sillon jusqu'à l'oreille dont il se saisit du lobe. Il sentit l'archéologue retenir sa respiration, et la relâcher alors qu'il le prenait entre ses dents. Castiel en eu assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Il posa ses mains sur les reins de Dean et le tira vers lui pour créer plus de contacts. Il chercha sa bouche et sentit, dans ses cheveux, les mains du jeune homme le pousser en arrière. Il poussa un gémissement de frustration sans même s'en rendre compte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, repoussant pendant quelques secondes l'intensité de leur désir, avant de se laisser entièrement submerger. D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur leurs lèvres. Appréciant tout d'abord le contact, ils en réclamèrent bientôt plus. Mordillant, léchant, embrassant tantôt tendrement tantôt avec violence. Finalement, leurs langues se touchèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle, leurs corps encore serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_ Je crois qu'on ferais mieux de rentrer avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

_ Dean, étant donné que n'importe qui peut nous voir du camps, ça m'étonnerait.

_ Oh. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Autant pour la discrétion.

_ Tu veux rentrer ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ On peut se promener un peu sur le terrain si tu veux.

_ Volontiers." Dean sourit et se recula lentement de Castiel. " Allons-y.

_ On va déjà aller dans les deux premières parcelles. On a peu de temps pour étudier tout le site, je dois déterminer si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou s'il vaut mieux passer à une autre.

L'archéologue reprit sa marche, il sentit un frôlement au niveau de sa main droite, son index et son majeur se retrouvèrent encerclés dans une douce chaleur. Castiel sourit et serra les doigts de Dean en retour.

_ Je suis pas vraiment du genre romantique, tu sais.

Dean baissa les yeux vers lui, étonné.

_ Autant que tu le saches tout de suite. Je suis pas démonstratif, nul en compliment et j'ai horreur de sortir… C'est pas mes pires défauts, mais c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Si tu peux pas faire avec, dit le moi tout de suite.

_ J'y connais rien en histoire, rétorqua le diplomate. Ça m'a jamais vraiment intéressé, ni tout ce qui est culture en général d'ailleurs. Je suis du genre impulsif, je me mets toujours dans des situations pas possible. J'ai énormément de mal à m'attacher et quand je le fais, je ne le montre pas.

Castiel se tut. À sa façon, Dean lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'acceptait et que lui-même avait ses propres défauts. C'était stupide, mais ça lui semblait plus sincère et plus honnête qu'une déclaration d'amour enflammée.

Devant les parcelles, il relâcha à regret la main du jeune homme. Il commença par observer tout le site avant de se pencher plus en détail sur les deux premières parcelles et de se diriger sur celle où ils avaient découvert la stèle.

_ Alors, on fait quoi demain ? Demanda le diplomate lorsqu'il revint vers lui.

_ Je pense qu'on va commencer d'autres parcelles. On a été assez profond, on va être emmerdé si on a un trop écart de niveau. Il vaut mieux travailler un peu sur chaque.

_ Je pourrais continuer sur la mienne ?

_ Bien sûr, elle n'est pas achevée. Je t'aiderai.

_ Cette fois, je trouverais peut être un morceau de ton temple !

_ Tu as déjà fait une extraordinaire découverte. De celle qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans une vie, si tu continues, tu rendras fou de jalousie tous les archéologues.

_ Je m'en accommoderais ! Mais au fait, tu devais m'expliquer ce que racontait la stèle.

_ En fait, c'est problématique…

_ Tu m'avais dit que ça parlait de Demedj. Ça doit donc confirmer ta thèse, non?

_C'est clairement un indice important. Le soucis est quel contredit la lettre que j'ai trouvé.

_ Il n'y a pas de temple ?

Castiel poussa un soupir, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qui l'ennuyait tant, alors que tout allait dans son sens.

_ En fait, sur la stèle est inscrite une formule d'apaisement de la déesse Maât, c'est par Pharaon lui-même qui l'a déposé.

_ Wahou, ça doit avoir une sacré valeur.

_ Énormément. Il semblerait que le temple jugeait également les délits commis en son sein.

_ C'est ce que disait la lettre, non? Et que Demedj avait été acquitté, grâce au témoignage d'un prêtre.

_ Excepté que la stèle dit qu'il a été jugé coupable et qu'il est mort.

_ Alors… Il a menti…

_ Non.

_ Cas ?

_ Apparemment, il a été jugé pour meurtre. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit condamné et qu'on le laisse écrire une lettre à son frère dans laquelle il se dit innocent. Franchement, il avait pas l'air d'un type déprimé qui va être exécuté… Mais tout le monde s'en fout, parce que j'ai une stèle de pharaon qui dit le contraire.

Castiel était déprimé, il croyait vraiment en l'innocence de l'égyptien, et il avait l'impression que cette saloperie essayait de le persuader du contraire. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, même heureux. Il avait enfin une preuve tangible que laquelle avancer.

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, lui demanda Dean.

_ Demedj ? On a aucune…

_ Non, le pharaon.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi il a posé cette stèle ? Tu as dit que c'était pour calmer la déesse, mais pourquoi ?

L'archéologue resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, il ne s'était pas posé cette question.

_ Ce n'est pas indiqué, il est juste dit qu'il voulait l'apaiser suite au procès de Demedj, c'est tout.

_ Donc, il y a eu une erreur de jugement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

_ Ben, je vois pas pour quelle autre raison, on pourrait être en colère quand il s'agit d'un procès.

_ Tu… Ce n'est pas faux.

_ Si je résume, Demedj est injustement accusé et assassiné. Maât se met en colère et pharaon intervient pour la calmer. Ça me semble logique.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple, pour attirer l'attention de pharaon, il a du se passer un événement très grave.

_ Il y a sûrement d'autres indices à découvrir.

_ J'espère qu'il y a aura les archives des procès pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu es plus intéressé par l'affaire de Demedj que par le temple.

_ Pour être honnête, oui je crois que préférerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, plutôt que de déterrer un monument… Bien rentrons, on ne va pas tarder à manger.

_ Super, donc j'ai pas à être jaloux d'une stèle, mais d'un type mort il y a plusieurs siècles…

_ Pardon, tu disais Dean ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

_ Rien, rien...


	12. Première dispute

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore en retard désolé, mais comme disais l'autre, les merdes c'est comme les avions, ça volent en escadrille ! Bref, pour faire court, je me suis battue contre un frelon, et c'est la vitre de la fenêtre de ma salle de bain qui a perdu ! (vous avez le droit de rire)**

 **Tout le monde est intrigué par Demedj. Je pensais faire un chapitre avec son histoire, mais du coup, je ferais peut-être carrément un OS si ça vous tente. Vous en pensez quoi ? Dans ce cas, je mettrais juste les grandes lignes ici, et plus de détail dans une nouvelle histoire...**

 **yakusokuyumi : Dean a un oeil extérieur au monde de l'archéologie, ça ouvre des perspectives.**

 **barjy02 : Passé et présent sont liés, reste à savoir comment ils influent l'un sur l'autre.**

 **solariene : désolé de te décevoir...**

 **chocobi6 : Oui, un truc s'est mis en route, mais je ne dirais rien...**

 **sarahkristall : Dean, comme Castiel, ont besoin de choses directs et franches. C'est pas dans leur tempérament d'être en demi teinte.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156: merci, et bienvenu parmi nous. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt**

 **Courtney ackles : Quand les sentiments sont trop fort on ne peut rien contre eux !**

* * *

Blathazar arriva sur le site de fouille en début d'après midi. Il avait accepté de venir après l'appel de Castiel, mais il n'allait quand même pas rappliqué aussitôt qu'il le sifflait, il pouvait bien attendre un peu. Une journée. Ouais Balthy, il a vachement attendu, maugréa-t-il. Il avait une bonne excuse se rassura-t-il. L'américain lui avait dit avoir trouvé quelque chose d'important sans lui donner aucune précision. Ça avait suffit à attiser sa curiosité, à partir de là, il se savait foutu. Il était incapable de résisté à la tentation. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver au milieu de nulle part. Il se doutait que ça avait avoir avec le bout de pierre que « l'autre idiot » avait mis à jour hier.  
Il se gara, et rejoignit l'équipe sous la tente commune, vu l'heure avancée, ils devaient avoir fini leur repas.  
_ Bonjour tout le monde !  
Il remarqua que seul les archéologues et l'autre type étaient présents.  
_ Eh bien, vous semblez drôlement heureux, lui demanda Gabriel surpris.  
_ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Mon équipe a gagné hier.  
_ Match de foot ?  
_ Ouais.  
_ J'ignorais qu'il y avait un match ! Qui jouait ? Demanda Dean  
_ PSG/Barça. Et c'est Paris qui a gagné.  
_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas du foot, ça.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Je te parle de foot américain, le français, pas de ces types qui courent après une balle en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.  
_ Oh, le truc où des mecs sous hormones passent leur temps à se taper dessus ?  
_ Dite, nous pourrions peut-être en venir au fait ?  
_ Bien sûr, Cas, répondit Dean avec un grand sourire. TU veux peut-être que je t'aide à porter la stèle ?  
Petit con, il se la joue parce qu'il le tutoie. S'il croit s'en sortir comme ça.  
_ Tu veux pas plutôt me servir un café ? Tu seras beaucoup plus utile.  
_ Hé, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé la stèle.  
_ Et alors ? N'importe qui à ta place l'aurait trouvé. C'est pas comme si tu avais un talent particulier.  
_ J'ai un talent particulier, celui de péter le nez aux blondinets emmerdants.  
_ Oh, regardez la grosse brute qui parle. Bon courage professeur pour le supporter.  
_ C'est marrant, intervint Gabriel. On dirait un documentaire à la télé sur deux gorilles en compétition. Tu trouves pas, Cassie ?  
_ J'en sais rien. J'ai pas la télévision.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Quoi ?  
Dean et Balthazar échangèrent le même regard surpris.  
_ Ça veut dire que tu regardes pas le sport ?  
_ Ni les séries ?  
_ Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
_ Même pas docteur sexy ? demanda Dean  
_ Rien que pour ses fesses, ça vaut le coup ! rajouta Balthazar  
_ Carrément !  
_ Pardon, j'ignorais que vous étiez tous deux, des midinettes de 15 ans...  
_ Même moi je regarde Cassie.  
_ Une raison de plus pour que je ne m'y intéresse pas. On peut peut-être, commencer à travailler ?  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau, écarta les caisses sous lesquels il avait caché celle contenant la stèle. Il l'a découvrit, se releva et se tourna vers le petit groupe. Balthazar semblait en grande conversation avec Dean, ce qui ne fut pas du tout, au goût de l'archéologue.  
_ A mon avis, elle est enceinte du jumeau maléfique du docteur, affirma Dean.  
_ Mais non, il est mort, contesta Balthazar  
_ Rho, mais il ne portait pas ses fameuses boots lors de son rendez-vous avec Joanna, le soir de leur conception.  
_ Mais c'est super intelligent ça Dean-o. J'avais remarqué aussi, mais j'avais pas fait le lien, il portait des chaussures de ville je me souviens.

_ Mais ça peut pas être le jumeau, il portait toujours des baskets, c'est grâce à ça qu'il a été démasqué et accusé du meurtre de l'antiquaire dont il voulait faire accuser son frère, intervint Balthazar.

_ Eh, mais t'as raison blondinet. A mon avis, il s'agit de triplé.  
_ Noooooooon ?  
Castiel ressentit une jalousie vive à les voir ainsi discuter tous les trois. En premier lieu, parce qu'il se sentait exclu de ce groupe. Certes, il avait l'habitude d'être le laisser pour compte, mais là en l'occurrence, il voulait sincèrement s'intégrer. Ensuite, parce qu'il détestait l'idée que Dean puisse discuter ainsi avec d'autres que lui. Il se trouvait stupide, il ne pouvait décemment pas garder enfermer le diplomate rien que pour lui.  
_ Ça va, les filles ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser, moi j'irais rejoindre Aziz, pour bosser un peu. Je suis sûr qu'avec lui, au moins j'aurais pas le droit à des conneries pareilles.  
_ Désolé, Cas... Tu as besoin d'aide pour sortir la stèle ?

Castiel se sentit un peu gêné par la réaction de Dean. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré, encore une fois.  
_ Non, c'est bon, je préfère la laisser en place, Balthazar pourra y jeter un coup d'œil rapidement. Pour une étude approfondie, il y a les copies numériques.  
_ Allons-y, tu as été très mystérieux au téléphone…

_ Je compte sur une discrétion totale, personne ne doit être au courant.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance.

Balthazar s'approcha de l'objet encore dissimulé à sa vue. Il se pencha pour pouvoir l'étudier à sa guise et resta stupéfait devant la splendeur qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Il fut tenter de le toucher pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il se retint. Il se devait de prendre toutes les précautions pour ne l'abîmer en rien. Il se décida à le quitter des yeux, se releva et se retourna vers Castiel.

_ C'est une merveille

L'américain lui répondit d'un petit sourire et se dépêcha de ranger avec soin la stèle.

_ Vous avez déjà travailler dessus ? Qu'est ce que vous pouvez m'en dire ?

Gabriel lui tendit une liasse de documents.

_ Voilà toit ce qu'on a.

Balthazar s'installa sur le bureau et commença à lire avec attention. Il s'attarda en particulier sur la traduction faite par les archéologues. Elle lui semblait correct. Il semblait que les théories de Novak étaient bonnes. Il envisagea un instant l'hypothèse d'un faux, mais il repoussa cette idée, cela demanderait beaucoup trop de temps, de travail et d'argent pour réaliser une copie de cette qualité. Il repoussa les feuilles devant lui et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise.

_ Qu'est qui cloche pour que vous me faisiez venir au lieu des officiels ?

_ Cassie est paranoïaque.

_ Gab ! Je crains les pilleurs, c'est vrai. Ils sont nombreux actuellement. Mais pas seulement. Je sais que des personnages hauts placés ont profité du système, et se sont enrichis en volant des œuvres sur certains sites.

_ J'ai entendu les rumeurs aussi. Mais, tu dois déclarer ta découverte, ou c'est toi qui sera considérer comme un voleur.

_ Je sais.

_ Bien, je connais quelqu'un au ministère, je vais le contacter et le persuader de venir voir. Tu as trouvé autres choses depuis hier ?

_ Non, on a changé de parcelle ce matin, mais rien encore.

_ C'est dommage, une seule autre pièce, même de qualité médiocre, aurait assuré un financement. Avec cette seule pièce, ce ne sera pas suffisant je le crains…

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais s'il y a autres choses la dessous…

_ Tu me préviens immédiatement et je ferais le nécessaire, pour t'obtenir des fonds et de l'aide.

_ Et pour une surveillance du site ?

_ A moins que tu ne trouves des objets en or, ou facilement revendable tu ne risques rien. Essaie de t'en passer tant que tu peux, la plupart des vols viennent de ceux qui surveille le site. Tu as une équipe en qui tu as confiance, tu es tranquille pour l'instant.

_ Très bien. Mais je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

_ Je peux le comprendre, mais rassure toi. La situation s'est calmée depuis la révolution, on est revenu à une certaine stabilité. Bien. Je vais y aller et je contacte tout de suite la personne dont je t'ai parlé.

_ Merci.

_ Tu me raccompagnes ?

_ Euh, oui bien sûr.

Balthazar et Castiel sortirent et rejoignirent la voiture du français.

_ Écoute, je sais que tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire… Mais tu es sûr de Dean ?

_ Oui.

_ Crowley. S'il apprend ce qui se trame derrière son dos…

_ Il est dangereux, je sais.

_ Il vaut mieux que Dean lui dise ce que vous avez découvert. De toute façon, il l'apprendra. Il aura ainsi l'information d'une source qu'il juge sûr et en qui il aura confiance en l'avenir.

_ J'aurais préféré le laisser hors de tout ça.

_ Tu peux pas. Parles en à Dean.

Le français monta dans sa voiture, et s'éloigna en direction de la capitale. Il appellerait son ami dès son retour. Il fallait absolument fouiller ce site de fond en comble.

Castiel retourna sous la tente et pris à part Dean, ils devaient discuter.

_ Dean.

_ Oui, Cas ?

_ A propos de Crowley…

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

_ Je sais. Mais maintenant, le bruit va commencer à courir qu'on a découvert quelque chose. Et il va se demander pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit.

_ Eh bien, des archéologues qui trouvent des antiquités, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire… Je vais pas le déranger pour si peu quand même.

_ J'aimerais que tu le préviennes.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comme ça, il aura confiance en toi, ça évitera qu'il nous mette quelqu'un d'autre dans les pattes et on pourra contrôler un minimum les informations qu'il aura.

_ Je vois.

_ C'est risqué ce que je te demande, j'ignore comment il réagira s'il apprenait que tu as essayé de le doubler…

_ De toute façon, s'il apprend que je n'ai rien dit, il sera en rogne. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

_ Dean, ne fait pas cela à légère. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

_ C'est bon, t'inquiète. Je l'appelle.

* * *

_ Allo ?!

_ Monsieur l'ambassadeur.

_ Que voulez-vous Winchester ? Je suis assez occupé, Ellen m'a dit que s'était assez urgent.

_ En effet. Novak a découvert un truc égyptien dans le sable.

_ Vraiment ?! et c'est quoi ?" Crowley se redressa sur son siège. Il commençait à désespérer que ce connard trouve quelque chose. Il en venait à se dire que son flaire légendaire l'avait trompé pour une fois.

_ Je sais pas trop. Un bout de pierre avec des dessins.

Crowley soupira. Il pouvait revendre assez cher des objets avec des hiéroglyphes à des amateurs, mais s'il pesait trop lourd où était de mauvaise qualité, c'était inutile. Il avait espéré des objets précieux, mais il était possible que Novak s'avère incompétent…

_ Rien d'autre ?

_ Non rien. Mais les fouilles s'avèrent difficiles à ce que j'ai compris…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Alors, je suis pas au courant de tout, ils me tiennent à l'écart vous savez...

_ Oui, oui, je me doute.

_ Il semble que le terrain soit difficile à creuser et qu'il manque de financement…

_ Vous croyez qu'il pourrait arrêter ?

_ C'est possible. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse payer la prochaine livraison de nourriture…

L'ambassadeur se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait se faire de l'argent avec cette histoire, son instinct lui criait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais, il semblait que les choses ne tournaient pas à son avantage…

_ Je comprends. Dite au professeur qu'il peut compter sur mon soutien.

_ Je suis sûre que ça comptera beaucoup pour lui…

_ Non, il en a rien à foutre. Mais je vais lui adresser un chèque, sur mes fonds personnels, pour l'aider dans son expédition.

_ Vraiment Monsieur ?

_ Bien sûr, il est normal que j'aide un compatriote qui fait tant pour son pays mais aussi pour l'Égypte et son histoire.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi.

_ Ça m'étonnerais… Vous viendrez chercher le chèque.

_ Évidemment. Puis je vous demander le montant Monsieur ?

_ Dite lui qu'il peut compter quatre zéros, et en dollars.

_ C'est très généreux de votre part.

_ Bien, j'ai dû travail. Vous demanderez à Ellen de vous remettre le chèque.

_ Merci Monsieur, une bonne journée.

Crowley entendit Dean raccrocher le téléphone, et deux secondes plus tard, il reconnut le bruit de la tonalité du téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils, le délai entre les deux lui semblait un peu trop long…

_ Cas, t'as entendu ?

_ Oui.

_ Prêt à recevoir un financement ?

_ C'était stupide et dangereux de ta part.

_ L'ambassadeur investit dans ton boulot une blinde, et ça peut inciter d'autres personnes à faire de même.

_ JE VEUX PAS QUE CET ENFOIRÉ, SOIT LIE A MON TRAVAIL !

_ Cassie, je peux savoir ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ?

_ Trois fois rien, je viens de lui trouver un investisseur.

_ Super Dean-o !

_ C'est Crowley, bordel !

_ Et alors ?

_ GAB ?!

_ Je vois pas où est le problème ?

_ Il va pas nous lâcher et foutre son nez dans mes affaires dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

_ Oui, comme maintenant quoi…

_ Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux !

Castiel sortit en trombe de la tente, il était fou de rage. Il devait arrêter avec leur histoire de pognon, plus vite il comprendrait qu'il s'en foutait, mieux ça vaudrait. Il voulait juste bosser tranquille sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne.


	13. Premier pas

**Bonjour,**

 **un petit chapitre avant le week end, j'aurais probablement pas le temps de poster après. Je devrais retrouver un rythme un peu plus rapide normalement à partir de milieu de semaine prochaine. On va bientôt entrer dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Eh oui, mais il va devoir apprendre à faire confiance et à lâcher un peu prise !**

 **yakusokuyumi : En amour, on avance nul part si on sait pas se parler ! Mais bon, je suis qu'ils vont s'améliorer !**

 **chocobi6 : Tadaaaa. Voilà, la suite. Pas trop attendu cette fois !**

 **barjy02 : Je pense de plus en plus à partir sur un OS voir une petite préquelle de 2-3 chapitres si je suis vraiment inspirée !**

 **solariene : Un biberon de péter, ça compte ? lol. J'aime bien mettre le suspense avec mes titres, mouahahaha**

 **Ignis08 : J'aime bien faire de petits clins d'œil à la série originale comme ça ! Et c'était très agréable à écrire.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dean partit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt aujourd'hui, vendredi était une journée de repos. Mais il avait déjà pris un rythme et il ne parvenait de toute façon pas à se rendormir. Castiel s'était tenu éloigné de lui et de tout le monde d'ailleurs, toute la journée d'hier. Ne faisant qu'une brève apparition pour manger le soir et disparaissant aussitôt. Seul, sous la tente commune, il se servit un café. Il hésita à prendre quelque chose à manger, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Il se contenta donc de siroter sa boisson tranquillement attendant que le site se réveille. Le premier à le rejoindre fut Gabriel.

_ T'en fais une tête Dean. Mal dormi ?

_ J'avoue avoir eu de meilleurs nuits.

_ C'est pas l'histoire avec Castiel qui te chagrine j'espère?

_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait…

_ Tant mieux. Parce qu'avec lui, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Il adore avoir raison et ne supporte pas d'être contredit.

_ J'avais remarqué.

_ Il devrait pas tarder.

Dean soupira, et se crispa en voyant les pans de la tente s'ouvrir.

_ Sabah el reir.

_ Bonjour Aziz.

_ Salut, Aziz. Bien dormi ? En forme ? Tu vas aller à la capitale aujourd'hui ?

Aziz soupira et s'assit auprès de Dean, lui murmurant à l'oreille

_ Cet homme ne se tait jamais. Même dans son sommeil, je suis sûr qu'il parle.

Dean esquissa un sourire

_ Oui Sahidi, nous allons aller en ville tout à l'heure, nous serons revenus après l'heure du repas.

_ On pourrait y aller aussi Dean ? Ca te tente ?

_ Pour y faire quoi ?

_ Je sais pas, on pourrait aller récupérer le chèque de Crowley déjà…

_ L'ambassade est fermée aujourd'hui.

_ On pourrait aller visiter des sites historiques, ça te plairait ?

_ Euh, oui bien sûr. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de tourisme pour l'instant.

_ Super. On pourra passer aussi à ton appart comme ça. Si tu veux récupérer des fringues, ou autres choses…

_ Gab.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux prendre une douche chez moi, c'est ça ?

_ Ca te dérange pas ?

_ Si Cas est d'accord pour qu'on s'absente.

_ Cassie a pas besoin d'être d'accord, t'es pas à sa botte.

_ Je me suis engagé envers lui…

_ Même si t'étais marié avec, t'as le droit de vivre ta vie.

_ Petite fleur ne peut survivre sans son soleil, elle le suit partout du regard.

_ Aziz, tu m'aides pas là, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre un truc.

_ La petite fleur a aussi besoin d'ombre et de pluie, où elle va se dessécher.

_ Beaucoup mieux, très joli métaphore.

_ Merci, je trouve aussi.

_ T'as compris ce qu'on veut dire, Dean ?

_ En fait, je vous écoute pas.

Gabriel poussa un soupir.

_ Sérieusement, ne te laisse pas bouffer. Tu es trop soumis. Si tu veux que ça dure, tu vas devoir apprendre à lui tenir tête.

_ Je t'emmerde, Gabriel.

_ Là, tu vois t'y arrives très bien. Fais pareil avec Cassie.

_ Sûrement pas, je ne…

Dean fut interrompu par l'entrée dudit l'archéologue dans la tente. Il semblait être de mauvaise humeur encore. Il soupira, il avait espérer qu'il se serait calmé cette nuit et qu'ils pourraient discuter calmement. Il se sentait stupide. D'autant plus, que Gabriel avait raison, il devrait tôt ou tard lui tenir tête et faire valoir son point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas aspirer à une relation sérieuse sinon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il le voyait, il se transformait en idiot du village.

_ Bonjour, Cassie !

_ Bonjour, Gabriel. Aziz... Dean.

_ Sabah el reir, Sahidi.

_ B'jour, Cas.

_ On va aller en ville après avec Aziz. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non. Qui ça, on ?

_ Moi et Dean, tient.

_ Tu comptes lui vider sa douche à nouveau ?

_ …

Dean esquissa un sourire. Ces deux-là semblaient bien se connaître. Raison de plus pour ne pas négliger les avis de Gabriel.

_ J'avais prévu d'aller à l'ambassade récuperer le chèque de Dean, mais il semble qu'elle soit fermée.

_ On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !

_ Bien sûr que si. On ne refuse pas 10.000$ !

_ Sahidi ?!

_ On nous offre un financement, mais Môsieur n'en veut pas.

_ Le soleil t'a t-il cogné trop fort ? Si on te donne de l'argent tu le prends.

_ CROWLEY ! Je ne le veux pas dans mes pattes !

_ Ecoute Cas. Si tu n'en veux pas, on ne le prendra pas cet argent.

_ Dean, ne te range pas de son côté !

_ Merci. Je peux encore décider avec qui je veux travailler ? Balthazar va sûrement nous trouver un donateur, alors arrêter de vous en faire.

_ Cas. Je comprend très bien que ce projet te tienne à cœur. Mais le blondinet n'a rien promis, il a bien dit, qu'il te fallait une nouvelle découverte.

_ Je sais.

_ Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir, soit on avance en utilisant Crowley, soit on avance contre lui et ça va être beaucoup plus dur. On a réussit à le tenir hors du coup, mais ça durera pas, tu me l'as dit toi même. Autant contrôler ce qu'on veut lui montrer, comme on en avait l'intention.

_ Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant lâchez moi, j'aimerais déjeuner tranquille.

_ Je vais aller préparer des affaires pour ma sortie en ville.

_ Gab, du coup, tu te charges des lessives ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On a tous des affaires sales, tu trouveras bien une laverie en route…

_ Tu crains. J'ai pas à me taper votre linge !

_ Si tu veux je peux le faire, mais tu dois me laisser ta place, et rester ici.

_ Enfoiré.

Gabriel sortit de la tente, d'un pas rapide, grommelant dans sa barbe.

_ Je ferais mieux de m'en charger sahidi, si tu ne veux pas que tes affaires soient détruites par accident.

_ Ce n'est pas ton travail Aziz.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois m'occuper de nos affaires de toutes façons.

_ Merci, mon ami. Mais ne le dit pas tout de suite à Gabriel…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Les occasions de s'amuser sont rares… D'ailleurs je vais aller voir mes fils, nous avons à faire avant de partir.

Dean resta seul avec Cas, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il espérait être parvenu à désamorcer le conflit qui les opposait.

_ Tu viens avec nous en ville ?

_ Non, quelqu'un doit rester au camps. Certains des hommes à Aziz restent aussi, au cas où.

_ Et Anna ? Elle peut…

_ Dès qu'elle saura, elle voudra partir en ville. Je suis le responsable, c'est à moi de rester.

_ Ça va pas être drôle de rester tout seul…

_ Oh, je vais travailler un peu, me reposer, faire un tour sur le site…

_ J'ai pas grand chose à faire en ville, je peux te tenir compagnie à la place…

_ Volontiers. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé…

_ Je préfère ça, à attendre une heure chez moi que Gabriel finisse sa douche !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice de quelques secondes avec que l'archéologue ne se reprenne.

_ Dean…

_ Hum ?

_ Pour hier…

_ Oui ?

Dean voyait bien la rougeur apparaître sur les joues à Castiel. Il devinait ce qui allait suivre, mais il pensait avoir fait assez d'effort jusqu'ici. C'était à son tour de faire un pas vers lui. Et de toute façon, il était vraiment trop adorable ainsi pour qu'il n'en profite pas un peu.

_ Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. J'ai pris les choses trop à cœur alors que tu n'essayais visiblement que de m'aider. Et pour ça, je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissant.

Castiel avait débité le discours qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à préparer. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression que ses mots sonnaient creux et ne valaient pas grand chose.

_ Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais à quel point ce projet compte pour toi, Cas. Je veux juste essayer de t'aider, d'accord ?

_ Je sais. C'est juste que… j'ai pris l'habitude de tout faire par moi-même et de tout décider seul aussi. Du coup…

_ Et Gab ? Vous êtes amis, et il a participé à ce projet.

_ Sérieusement, tu lui ferais confiance pour prendre une décision importante ? Moi, non.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Il a toujours des idées farfelues. Il s'en sort toujours bien remarque. Il a toujours une chance inouïe, mais ceux qu'il a entraîné avec lui, moins.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Sa dernière lubie était d'investir dans un cyber-café sur le campus.

_ C'est une bonne idée, il me semble.

_ Oui, sauf que le projet l'a soûlé avant qu'il l'ait achevé. Il a revendu ses parts à des étudiants et d'autres professeurs.

_ Et ?

_ J'ignore pourquoi, mais il est impossible de capter le wifi à cet endroit précis ; une histoire d'onde je-sais-pas-quoi. Du coup, le café a fermé en moins d'un mois.

_ Tu rigoles ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Dès qu'il a une idée, je deviens injoignable jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe. Ça lui arrive environ une fois par an.

_ Je vous admire tous les deux.

Castiel leva un regard étonné vers Dean.

_ Vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps. Moi j'y arrive pas. Je déménage tout le temps, du coup à chaque fois, je repars à zéro.

_ Aucun de nous n'a de famille. On s'est connu pendant nos études et on est devenu un peu des frères de cœur. Ça doit être pour ça.

_ Moi j'ai un frère. Il est plus jeune que moi, il est avocat. Mais on est pas vraiment proche non plus.

_ C'est dommage.

_ Oui, on se voit jamais, alors peu à peu nos liens se sont distendus…

L'archéologue resta un instant pensif. Il trouvait étrange qu'un jeune homme comme Dean, est si peu d'attache. Il avait tout pour attirer les gens à lui.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ce métier alors? ça doit être difficile de tout laisser à chaque fois.

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours adoré voyager. On faisait beaucoup de road trip avec mon père. J'adore découvrir de nouveaux endroits, de nouvelles cultures. A chaque fois, je suis tellement excité par tout ce que je vais voir ou faire, que j'en oublie d'être triste sur ce que je perds.

_ Comme pour les relations amoureuses ?

Dean demeura interdit quelques secondes. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit.

_ J'en sais trop rien. J'ai eu pas mal d'histoires, mais pas ce qu'on peut appeler une relation sérieuse ou amoureuse. Et toi ?

_ Je suis resté avec la même personne pendant plusieurs années, mais il semblait que je n'étais pas capable de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Genre du romantisme et des démonstrations publiques ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vois.

Le silence retomba dans la tente. La tension était moins importante qu'en début de matinée. Leur conversation semblait avoir apaisée les choses entre eux. Chacun avait un effort vers l'autre, et si pour l'heure, le futur se limitait à passer un après-midi ensemble, il ne le voyait plus en ennemi.


	14. Premier chèque

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je récupère un peu de rythme, on commence les choses intéressantes ?**

 **chocobi6 : Cas est trop mignon dès qu'il arrête de se la jouer connard !**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : eh oui, c'est ça l'amour, toujours aller vers l'autre.**

 **solarienne : un peu d'attente, mais promis ça viendra.**

 **yakusokuyumi : oui dès que la testostérone retombe, on peut discuter.**

 **sarahkristall : J'aime bien emmerder Gabriel, je sais pas pourquoi...**

 **Barjy02 : chacun avance vers l'autre à sa façon car chacun à ses propres démons à affronter.**

* * *

Dean déjeuna avec toute l'équipe mais il ne prendrait pas part au fouille aujourd'hui. Il avait une autre mission : vendre son âme au diable contre un chèque. Cas avait finalement accepté l'argent de Crowley, l'intérêt du site de fouille avait prévalu sur son antipathie. Il ira donc à l'ambassade ce matin et en profiterait pour avoir les dernières nouvelles de Bobby. Il devrait faire d'ailleurs, le plein de bières.

_ Dean, je viens avec toi.

_ C'est inutile Gab. J'ai pas besoin de toi, je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul.

_ Déjà, il va falloir encaisser ce chèque. Donc je suis obligé de venir. Ensuite, tu m'as privé d'une douche hier, ce qui fait que tu m'en dois une aujourd'hui.

_ J'avais pas prévu d'aller chez moi, tu sais.

_ Pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il y a de très bonne douche à l'ambassade.

_ Gab…

_ On ne discute pas avec moi, je viens. Personne d'autre peut s'occuper du chèque de toute façon.

_ Moi, je peux professeur.

_ Non Anna. Tu t'es déjà promené hier, ça suffit. Tu aideras Cassie.

_ Vous aussi vous vous êtes promené…

_ Oui, mais moi je suis professeur, et j'ai pas eu de douche.

_ Mais…

_ NON, Anna. Le seul à avoir la priorité sur moi c'est Castiel, car il est resté hier. Et il ne veut pas venir.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je pourrais très bien aller encaisser le chèque moi-meme.

_ Tu peux pas faire ça !

_ Ah non et pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas devoir rencontrer Crowley.

_ Non c'est inutile, intervint Dean dans un sourire. Il me remettra le chèque, ensuite je le filerai à Cas. Ils ne se verront pas…

_ Mais… mais tu peux pas laisser le chantier sans surveillance Cassie. Tu te rends pas compte de tout ce qui pourrait arriver…

_ Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait entre de très bonnes mains. Toi et Aziz êtes tout à fait capable de vous en occuper sans moi. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

_ Tu ?!... Ah, ok. Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ?

_ T'aurais vu ta tête Gab, éclata de rire Dean.

_ Ça aurait pu être drôle, si vous aviez été plus crédible… Franchement qui pourrait croire que Cassie laisserait son "précieux".

_ Mon quoi ? Je pourrais très bien quitter le site.

_ Bien sûr... de force. Aucune chance que tu partes de toi même.

_ Non, c'est faux.

Castiel se concentra sur son café. Il n'était pas du tout comme ça. S'il le voulait, il pourrait partir une journée. Il fallait juste que ce soit l'après midi, le matin était trop pris par les fouilles. Une demi journée d'absence était tout à fait possible, à condition de rentrer tôt car sinon il serait épuisé pour le lendemain. Il n'avait aucun problème pour s'absenter, absolument aucun.

_ Alors Dean, tu veux faire quoi à part passer à l'ambassade ?

_ Pas grand chose. J'aimerais être revenu avant les grandes chaleurs et me reposer un peu cet après midi.

_ Tu rigoles ? Cassie, qu'as tu fait à ce jeune homme ? Il t'a transformé Dean ! Méfie toi, tu deviens comme lui….

_ Je ne vois pas où et le problème. C'est très raisonnable de sa part.

_ Justement. Ce garçon n'est pas raisonnable. J'en ai appris de belles la dernière fois que j'ai été à l'ambassade.

_ Gab, si tu souhaites encore te doucher, je te conseille de la fermer.

Castiel leva les yeux vers Gabriel et le regard menaçant de Dean. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'avait appris Gab, il semblait qu'il s'agisse d'histoires intéressantes. Au vu de la tête du diplomate, il ne pouvait pas espérer en apprendre plus, pour l'instant. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il trouverait bien le moyen de se retrouver avec son ami seul à seul, et il serait incapable de garder ça pour lui.

_ Je suis sûr, murmura Gabriel, que si c'était Castiel à ma place, t'auras pas été raisonnable.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva.

_ Je vais préparer la voiture. Dean, tu me rejoins.

_ Mais j'ai pas fini de déjeuner.

_ T'as qu'à emporter le reste ! Grouille !

Dean se pencha vers Anna et Castiel.

_ C'est quoi son problème avec les douches ?

_ Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas de baignoire chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh, oui…

_ Si c'était le cas, il aura emménagé chez toi, et fait l'aller-retour tous les jours.

_ Ça aurait pas été gênant pour travailler ?

_ Vivre sur le site n'est pas obligatoire, tu sais, l'informa Anna. Tu pourrais très bien le faire.

Le diplomate regarda Castiel qui avait détourné la tête.

_ Mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle ! J'aime vivre ici, travailler avec vous et partager vos repas.

_ DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je pars sans toi, cria Gabriel depuis l'extérieur.

_ Je sais pas comment il fera pour récupérer le chèque et entrer dans mon appartement, sans moi.

_ Il se fout de l'argent et je suis prêt à parier qu'il a été prendre tes clefs sous ta tente.

_ T'es pas sérieux ?!

_ J'entends le moteur, donc c'est qu'il l'a démarré. Et c'est le même trousseau, non ?

_ Merde.

Dean se leva rapidement, enfournant dans sa bouche les derniers vestiges de son repas. Et se hâta vers la sortie. Une fois arrivé au seuil de la tente, il fit demi tour, s'approcha de l'archéologue encore assis pour lui saisir le visage et l'embrasser rapidement avant de s'en aller. Il ne put donc admirer la rougeur qu'avait pris le visage de Castiel, ni son demi-sourire.

Il monta dans la jeep au côté de Gabriel et constata que celui-ci avait effectivement les clefs de son appart mais également son sac contenant ses papiers.

_ On t'a déjà dit qu'un jour, t'allais t'attirer des problèmes?

_ Castiel me le dit tout le temps

_ Et tu l'écoutes jamais ?

_ Non, je m'emmerderais comme un rat mort !

_ Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser !

_ Je sais… D'ailleurs, raconte maintenant !

_ Hein ?

_ Hier.

_ Oui, ben quoi.

_ Rho bon sang. J'ai rien demandé à Cassie, car je sais qu'il m'aurait rien dit. Mais je t'espèrais un peu plus locace.

_ Bordel, mais de quoi tu me parles ?

_ Faut te faire un dessin ? Tous les deux, tout seul, pendant plusieurs heures…

_ Oh… Non, désolé, tu vas être déçu. Rien de sexuel.

_ QUOI?!

_ Regarde la route, bordel !

_ Il n'y a personne. Dis moi plus tôt, pourquoi vous vous comportez tous les deux comme deux vierges effarouchées ?

_ Mais pas du tout. On a passé notre temps ensemble, à discuter, se reposer… On est pas des animaux qui ont besoin de se jeter dessus dès qu'on se retrouve seul.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui.

_ Hum.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous êtes vraiment amoureux alors ?

Dean rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ouvrit grand la bouche.

_ Avant que tu ne me contredises, kid-o. Sache que je lis dans les pensées et que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

_ N'importe quoi.

Dean se renfrogna dans son siège, croisa les bras et regarda la vitre côté passager.

_ N'empêche, tu nies pas.

Gabriel partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Lui qui pensait s'ennuyer pendant son séjour à creuser dans le sable pour rien, s'était trompé. Il semblait finalement que le sol recelait quelques secrets, mais surtout qu'il était en train d'assister à un événement rarissime, son meilleur ami trouvait le bonheur ! Il pourrait même en profiter pour rigoler un peu.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Enfin, une fois que Dean cessa de bouder dans son coin pour participer à la conversation. Gabriel n'avait d'ailleurs pas tarder à trouver le secret pour ça, prononcer le nom de Castiel. S'en était presque drôle, la métamorphose du diplomate. Il devenait tout de suite plus attentif, le buste légèrement penché vers lui pour marquer son attention, les joues un peu plus rougies et les yeux brillant et écarquillés. Le conducteur prit note de faire un test similaire à son ami, les signes ne serraient pas aussi visibles, mais il le connaissait si bien qu'il était certain de remarquer le moindre changement.

Ils se garèrent devant l'appartement de Dean, en double file. Gabriel laissa sa place de chauffeur, et fila directement chez le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de monter, il passerait ensuite le récupérer et il aurait le temps de prendre une douche et de faire le plein de vêtements propres.

Une fois au volant de la jeep, Dean alla rapidement à l'ambassade. Il espérait en finir rapidement, il voulait vite rentrer sur le chantier. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il aimait cet endroit, le désert. Le bruit et l'odeur des villes lui étaient devenus insupportable. Il s'était cru citadin pur et dur, ne vivant que pour les fêtes, les lumières, les restos... En une semaine, il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé, à moins qu'il n'ait changé tout simplement…

A l'ambassade, il se dépêcha d'aller voir Ellen dans son bureau. Elle devait lui remettre le chèque pour Cas. Il pourrait ensuite aller voir Bobby et rentrer. Merde, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublier les bières… Tant pis, pour une fois il ferait sans.

_ Bonjour, Dean. M. Crowley m'a dit que vous passeriez sûrement.

_ Bonjour, Ellen. Je viens en effet chercher un chèque, c'est à vous que je dois m'adresser m'a-t-on dit.

_ Effectivement. Mais, je vais devoir vous faire attendre. M. L'Ambassadeur veut voir.

_ Ah. Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

_ Non pas du tout. Je vous laisse attendre dans le petit salon, je vous informe dès qu'il est disponible.

_ Merci, Ellen.

Dean partit s'installer dans la pièce située juste à côté du secrétariat. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Lui qui avait espéré mener à bien sa mission rapidement, en était pour son compte. Il était partie pour poireauter un bon moment ici. Il pensa un instant ne pas aller voir son ami aux archives pour rentrer plus tôt. Mais cela lui sembla malvenu. Il avait pu s'appuyer sur lui quand il en avait eu besoin, le saluer était la moindre des choses. Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, il laissa son esprit libre de vagabonder. Comme par enchantement, il se dirigea vers le désert où un archéologue aux yeux bleus fouillait le sable.

Un léger frappement le fit sursauter et le ramena instantanément sur place. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ellen portant un plateau chargé de deux tasses ainsi que de biscuits. Dean se leva précipitamment pour la libérer de son fardeau qu'il posa sur la table devant lui.

_ J'ai pensé qu'un petit café en attendant vous ferait plaisir.

_ Volontiers, je n'ai pas pu finir correctement mon petit déjeuner ce matin.

_ Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ?

_ Évidemment… Enfin si votre travail vous en laisse le temps…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est l'heure de ma pause. J'ai prévenu le secrétariat général, il s'occupe de mes appels, et l'Ambassadeur est occupé pour au moins un quart d'heure.

_ Ça nous laisse le temps de savourer ces merveilles…

_ Servez-vous. Alors dite moi, comment se passe la vie sur un chantier de fouille ?

_ Honnêtement ? C'est l'enfer, on se lève tôt, on passe toute la matinée accroupi, ou assis à fouiller le sable, qui vous rentre absolument partout. Ensuite, on mange, et on va se coucher direct tellement on est fatigué, mais on arrive pas à dormir à cause de la chaleur et des douleurs musculaires. Le soir, on mange à nouveau, on fait sa toilette comme on peut, parce qu'on a pas de douche. Après, on dort jusqu'au lendemain.

_ Eh bien ! Je suis déçue pour vous, vous étiez tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller...

_ Le soyez pas ! Certes, c'est pas facile, mais j'aime vraiment ça.

_ Pourtant bosser avec la terreur des archéologues, ça doit pas aider...

_ Oh, vous savez. On en brosse un portrait négatif, mais c'est surtout quelqu'un de passionné qui aime son travail plus que tout.

_ Il parait qu'il a tout misé dans cette aventure…

_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis content que Crowley… Pardon, que Monsieur l'Ambassadeur l'aide. Il le mérite. Il n'en retirera aucun bénéfice vous savez. Même s'il trouve quelque chose, il ne se fera pas d'argent dessus. Tout ira à un musée.

_ Wahou ! C'est très généreux de sa part.

_ Oui.

_ Et les autres ? Comment ils sont ? Ils vous en font pas trop baver ?

_ Anna est une jeune fille très discrète, très facile à vivre. Enfin, une fois qu'elle a bu son café. Et Gabriel… eh bien…. Il a une passion pour les douches et les sucreries, c'est un emmerdeur de première mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Je suis contente de voir que vous vous plaisez là-bas. Ça a l'air très amusant.

_ Ça vous dirait de venir voir ? Je sais qu'il pense organiser des visites pour trouver des investisseurs.

_ J'ai pas vraiment les moyens…

_ Vous êtes pas obligé de donner, au pire vous n'aurez qu'à travailler pour nous, en échange !

Ellen rit et débarrassa le café.

_ Ma pause est finie, je retourne travailler. Mais j'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous, ça me fait du bien de voir un peu de monde sans discuter travail.

_ Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler moi aussi. Je vais aller voir Bobby quand j'aurais fini, ça vous dit qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner tous ensemble ?

_ J'aurais adoré, malheureusement, je dois partir avec M. l'Ambassadeur. Pas trop déçu ?

_ A mon avis, c'est Singer qui sera déçu surtout…

_ Dite moi jeune homme, j'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas à écouter les bruits de couloir ?!

_ Non, pas du tout.

Dean lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait en réserve, pendant qu'elle ramassait son plateau et partait. Il eut un sentiment étrange en la voyant s'éloigner. Il fronça les sourcils, essayent de déterminer d'où pouvait venir ce malaise, comme si quelque chose clochait. Il haussa les épaules tachant de penser à autres choses. Il fit le tour du salon, commençant à s'impatienter. Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il patientait. Il en était à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de descendre voir Bobby. Ellen n'aurait qu'à le prévenir lorsque Crowley serait disponible. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se rassit. Il dut patienter encore trente minutes avant d'entrer dans le bureau de l'Ambassadeur.

_ Winchester, asseyez-vous.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

_ Alors, comment se passent les fouilles ?

_ Plutôt bien. Même s'ils n'ont rien trouver à part la pierre dont je vous ai parlé.

_ Oui. D'ailleurs des rumeurs circulent déjà à ce sujet.

Dean observa son interlocuteur se diriger vers une table couverte de bouteille et de verre.

_ Des rumeurs, Monsieur ?

_ Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une pièce extraordinaire, dit-il en se servant un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky.

_ C'est possible, je n'y connais rien.

_ Et Balthazar, vous le connaissez ?

_ Euh, oui. Il aide le professeur.

_ Il semblerait qu'il soit entré en contact avec le ministère.

_ …

_ D'après mes sources, il a annoncé une vrai petite merveille.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit Monsieur, je…

_ Vous n'y connaissez rien, je sais. Mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Alors, expliquez moi de quoi il s'agit.

_ Eh bien…" Dean réfléchissait rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans trop en dévoiler. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'une stèle gravée. Le truc qui la rend spéciale, je pense, c'est qu'elle a conservé des couleurs.

_ Vous n'avez pas de photo je suppose ?

_ Non, le professeur la conserve sous bonne garde.

Crowley poussa un soupir, et alla s'installer sur son siège.

_ Je vais vous faire un chèque comme convenu.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

_ Mais vous devez comprendre une chose. Je fais cela uniquement dans l'intérêt de l'Histoire, parce qu'il semble qu'effectivement, on puisse trouver quelque chose.

_ C'est très honorable, Monsieur.

_ Toutefois, je serai très fâché de découvrir que mon investissement ait été mal utilisé…

_ C'est-à-dire, Monsieur ?

_ Disons que je ne voudrais pas que mon argent quitte ma poche pour aller dans la poche de quelqu'un d'autre… Vous me suivez ?

_ Vous craignez que le professeur vous vole ?!

_ Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il fait ça, sans espérer tirer de l'argent de ses fouilles ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Vous serez donc chargé de surveiller mon investissement. Je vous fais confiance pour m'indiquer toute activité qui vous semblerait étrange.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ Je pense également, qu'en tant que premier investisseur, j'ai le droit d'être informé de la moindre nouvelles découvertes.

_ Cela semble justifié, en effet.

_ Vous me ferez donc un résumé, quotidien.

_ Je tacherais de faire au mieux.

_ Non, ce que je veux, c'est que vous m'envoyez un mail en fin de journée, me résumant votre travail, vos découvertes, avec photo, et toutes les informations que vous récolterez dessus.

_ Monsieur, je n'y connais rien en archéologie.

_ Je vous demande pas une thèse de doctorat, juste de laisser traîner vos oreilles et de me répéter ce que vous entendez. Commencez par la stèle, je veux en savoir plus.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ Tenez, voilà le chèque. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Je dois déjeuner avec le premier ministre, et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Dean se leva et sortit rapidement après avoir saluer Crowley. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, qu'il se permit de se relâcher un peu. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, et sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, se demandant où il avait pu mettre les pieds. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris que sous les paroles aimables, se cachaient des menaces. Il était devenu son espion. Jouer les agents doubles allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu. Cas n'allait pas aimer ça, il était déjà hésitant, mais quand il lui rapporterait sa discussion, ça allait empirer. Il envisagea une seconde de ne rien lui dire, mais cela s'avérait impossible. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait rapporter à Crowley et ce qu'il devait ignorer. Gabriel pourrait le lui dire, mais il risquait aussi d'endommager sa relation de Cas, et quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille que s'il trahissait sa confiance, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance…

Il sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le bureau des archivistes. Il entendait déjà les voix de Bobby et de Rufus, à croire qu'ils ne supportaient pas le silence ces deux là. Il sourit en se demandant comment ils arrivaient à travailler dans cette ambiance. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_ Bonjour !

_ Salut gamin !

_ Eh !

_ Je passe vous faire un petit coucou avant de repartir dans le désert !

_ Super ! Où est la bière ?

_ Rufus, soit poli ! D'abord on demande des nouvelles avant de lui demander à boire !

_ Comment tu vas petit ? Où est la bière ?

_ Désolé, mais j'ai rien aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai pas eu le temps de passer en acheter avant de venir…

_ Idjit.

_ Pardon ?

_ T'inquiète pas, cet idiot à travailler à l'ambassade japonaise avant, il se la joue encore avec ça.

_ Mais c'est pas japonnais ! D'où tu sors ça ?

_ J'ai cru, comme t'arrête pas de te la ramener…

_ Garth est pas là ?

_ Non, il est dans les archives. Il veut créer un nouveau système de classement, c'est son truc de stage.

_ Il espère créer un système qui nous mettrait d'accord moi et Rufus.

_ Il a aucune chance le pauvre…

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça gamin ?

_ Rien, rien du tout.

_ J'aime mieux ça. Alors raconte nous un peu, c'est quoi cette fabuleuse découverte ?

_ Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

_ Évidemment, pour qui tu nous prends ?

_ Rien d'extraordinaire, juste une pierre avec des hiéroglyphes…

_ Mais a priori vous allez trouver autres choses.

_ On espère. Rien de sûr.

_ Crowley doit l'être, s'il met de l'argent sa poche.

_ Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez ?!

_ Oui. Où tu achètes tes bières.

Le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il le prit et lu rapidement le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

" _Rentrez tout de suite. Cas"_

_ Faut que j'y aille, une urgence. On se voit la prochaine fois que je passe dans le coin ?

Dean se levait déjà pour sortir. Ce ne devait pas être bien grave, sinon l'archéologue l'aurait appelé. Mais il ne valait mieux pas traîner en route.

_ Déjà ? J'espérais qu'on pourrait au moins déjeuner ensemble…

_ Bobby. Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je te dise où je m'approvisionne…

_ Non, il cherche une excuse pour inviter Ellen aussi ! s'esclaffa Rufus

_ J'y ai déjà pensé, mais elle est prise aujourd'hui. N'aie aucun regret, Bobby!

_ Mais de quoi je me mêle vous deux. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !

_ Privée ? Tu fais que ronchonner depuis qu'elle est là ! Et t'as toujours pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler !

_ La prochaine fois que je viens, je te préviens à l'avance Rufus, pour que tu puisses arranger un rendez-vous, t'es d'accord ?

_ Fout le camps petit merdeux, je vais vous apprendre à parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là !

_ Sinon, je lui ai proposé une visite du site de fouille, tu veux que je vous invite en même temps ?

Dean se dépêcha de refermer la porte pour éviter le classeur que lui jetait le vieil homme. Il entendit le rire gras de Rufus emplir l'espace. Il retourna rapidement à la Jeep et démarra en direction de son appartement. Il devait récupérer Gabriel, passer à la banque et rentrer enfin au campement. Le trajet fut assez rapide, la circulation étant relativement calme. Il sonna à chez lui étant donné qu'il avait donné ses clefs au squatter de douche. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, il semblait que l'archéologue ne l'entendait pas. Il soupira et décida d'aller chez son épicier en attendant qu'il finisse. Au pire, il appellerait Castiel pour qu'il lui donne le numéro de Gab. Il aurait dû penser à lui demander lui-même. Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers chez Ahmed. Il fit à peine quelques mètres, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière se diriger vers lui.

_ Tiens, tu tombes bien. File moi un coup de main, tu veux.

_ Gabriel, c'est quoi tous ces sacs ?

_ Des provisions.

Dean prit la moitié du chargement et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

_ Mars, snikers, bounty… C'est ça que tu appelles des provisions ?

_ J'avais plus rien. J'ignorais que ton épicier était si bien fourni. Et puis, j'en ai pas pris tant que ça, il m'en ramènera à sa prochaine livraison au chantier.

_ Tu as reçu un message de Cas toi aussi ?

_ Oui, tu dois sacrement lui manquer !

_ Sérieusement ! On charge ça dans la voiture, ta banque est loin ? J'aimerais rentrer vite fait.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Etre cerné par deux amoureux transis commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il suivit le diplomate pourtant sans rien dire, les sucreries qu'il avait achetées, suffisait à maintenir sa bonne humeur. Il laissa le volant à son ami, pour commencer à manger. Il s'interrompit dans sa dégustation uniquement pour aller à la banque. Arrivé au chantier, il avait déjà fini son premier sac de provision devant le regard ébahit de Dean. A peine garé, Castiel se précipita vers eux, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

_ On a trouvé quelque chose !


	15. Première inspection

**Bonjour!**

 **Alors petites curieuses, on veut savoir ce qu'il y a sous le sable du désert ?**

 **Prochain chapitre sûrement début de semaine prochaine, sauf si j'ai le temps demain. Mais je vous promets rien, ce sera la surprise.**

 **Chocobi6 : Non Dean a pas pu prendre sa douche. Mais c'est surtout qu'il a pas voulu, il a préféré courir voir Castiel !**

 **barjy02 : Merci, ça me rassure que tu comprennes mon humour !**

 **solariene : Je suis une sadique. Mouahahah**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oh, non. C'est clair que Crowley ne les lâchera pas.**

 **Primitus Victor : je te dis à nouveau merci de suivre dans cette aventure.**

 **Courtney Ackless : Ne t'excuse pas de ton retard de lecture ! Par contre merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait plaisir.**

* * *

Le dimanche matin, le camps fut prit d'une animation inhabituelle. La découverte d'hier avait accéléré les choses. Balthazar venait aujourd'hui accompagné d'un fonctionnaire du ministère. Il les avait appelé pour les prévenir. Il avait tâché de garder le secret sur leur découverte, mais il semblait que quelqu'un des bureaux est tout raconté à un ami, et l'information s'est répandue comme une traîné de poudre. Tout le monde était un peu nerveux à cette visite, même Castiel. Certes pas pour les mêmes raisons. Là où tous voyait une belle opportunité lui continuait de s'inquiéter sur sa perte d'autonomie. Mais il était désormais résigné, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus poursuivre seul. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour continuer ses fouilles. Il n'en était pas ravi, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque d'abîmer le site ou de juste de mal faire son travail à cause de cela.

Il devait maintenant penser à la suite de son travail. Il allait avoir besoin de plus de main d'œuvre, et de sécurité surtout. Grâce à l'argent de Crowley, il pourrait employer plus de monde. Aziz pouvait pourvoir à cela, il avait déjà contacter d'autres membres de son équipe qui devait arriver demain. Lui, il devrait arranger la sécurité avec l'envoyé du gouvernement. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème à régler, le matériel. Sa petite fouille allait prendre de l'ampleur et son équipement ne suffirait pas. Il allait devoir creuser le sol de plusieurs mètres simultanément sur toute la surface de son terrain. Déblayer le sable, et s'assurer que la colline où ils sont, ne leur tombe pas dessus allait être un casse-tête.

Il avait aménagé les équipes ce matin, pour poursuivre le chantier au mieux. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas beaucoup avancer. Il serra les poings d'impatience. Il voulait découvrir les merveilles cachées sous le sable, le peu qu'il avait vu ne lui suffisait pas. Au contraire, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer sa fièvre. Son temple était là. Ils avaient mis à jour un morceau du toit. Gabriel avait bien tenté de calmer ses ardeurs, mais il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il l'avait su, dès que le premier morceau de pierre était apparu. Maintenant, il devait suivre ses contours pour déterminer sa taille, ce qui lui donnerait une idée de l'importance du sanctuaire. Il pourrait ensuite commencer à déblayer le terrain autour, pour le dégager du sable. Mais même cette étape, devrait se faire avec minutie. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la moindre information, le moindre indice pouvant l'aider à démêler le mystère de Demedj. Il savait que la méthode n'était pas orthodoxe, qu'il devrait poursuivre ses fouilles sur les parcelles déjà commencées. Mais il devait en mettre plein la vue au fonctionnaire qui arrivait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de succomber à la curiosité.

Il devait contenir son impatience au risque de perdre son objectif principal de vu. Il en était même venu à penser sérieusement à l'idée de Dean d'utiliser un aspirateur géant. Il avait un sacré problème, s'il en venait à ces extrémités.

_ A quel heure ils doivent arriver Cas ?

L'archéologue releva la tête de son café froid, sortant de sa profonde rêverie.

_ Fin de matinée.

_ Ok, on fait quoi en attendant ?

_ On fouille.

Malgré l'exaltation, le chantier continua de façon presque normal. Le seul changement occasionné était les parcelles étudiées. Comme l'avait souhaité Castiel, les équipes se concentrèrent sur le dégagement du toit. Gabriel était d'accord avec lui, mais il fallait que ça reste temporaire, ils devraient être plus méthodiques par la suite. C'est dans ces moments qu'il comprenait pourquoi son ami était devenu archéologue. Son caractère fantasque et joyeux cachait un esprit pointilleux et brillant. Il savait pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui pour l'aider à mener à bien son projet.

* * *

A l'arrivée de Balthazar avec son invité, un grand homme noir, ils avaient réussi à dégager le mur dans sa largeur.

_ Ce temple va être monumentale !

Castiel avait décidé de laisser Gabriel mener la discussion. Ses talents d'orateur n'étaient pas sa qualité première.

_ On savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Mais ça ! Ça dépasse tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer. Monsieur Benflidza, on estime que, au vu des premières mesures, le temple pourrait mesurer dans les quinze mètres de longueur. La stèle qu'on a découvert était dans un tel état de conservation, qu'on peut espérer que le reste soit identique.

_ Justement professeur, où est donc cette stèle dont Balthazar ne cesse de me parler ?

_ Dans la tente. Vous désirez peut-être faire un tour du site avant ?

_ Peut-être plus tard.

_ Dans ce cas, allons voir sans plus tarder ce pour quoi vous êtes venu. On vous servira du thé et on pourra discuter ensuite.

Ils se dirigèrent sous la toile où Aziz avait déjà tout préparé pour leur invité. Dean était resté travailler sur les parcelles avec Anna. Il semblait que l'ami fonctionnaire n'était pas un grand adepte des amateurs. Castiel se serait senti plus à l'aise avec le diplomate à ses côtés, il avait en effet remarqué que sa présence l'apaisait. Pour l'instant il avait l'impression d'être un boule de nerf même s'il savait cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque de froidure et d'impassibilité.

_ Asseyez vous, et prenez une tasse de thé, nous vous apportons la stèle.

Les deux archéologues se dirigèrent vers les caisses et en ressortirent avec difficulté la pierre enveloppée dans son tissu protecteur. Ils l'apportèrent au fonctionnaire et la découvrirent devant lui. S'il ressentit une émotion en la voyant, il ne la montrant pas. Il demeura silencieux buvant son thé tranquillement. Castiel sentait sa nervosité monter, il commençait à s'impatienter et il n'allait pas tarder à envoyer ce très cher ami à Balthazar se faire voir chez les grecs. Gabriel dût sentir la tension de son ami, car il intervint.

_ Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

_ C'est une belle pièce que vous avez là, c'est indéniable.

_ Mais ?

_ Vous dite que vous avez découvert autre chose ?

_ Oui. On a découvert le toit de ce qu'on pense être un temple.

_ Rien d'autre ?

_ Non, le bâtiment est profondément enfoui.

Le fonctionnaire se tut, le temps de prendre une gorgé de thé.

_ Je suppose que vous cherchez des financements ?

_ Effectivement. Vous vous doutez qu'il va nous falloir repenser toute notre organisation.

_ Le problème voyez vous, et que beaucoup de personnes désirent cet argent, mais que nous ne pouvons pas en donnez à tout le monde…

_ Mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose, et nous savons que nous obtiendrons des résultats.

_ Une pierre et un monument.

_ Et bien… oui, vous espériez quoi ?

_ De l'or, des bijoux, des statuettes…

_ PARDON ?

Castiel n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Ce type lui sortait décidément par les yeux.

_ Calme toi. Uriel va s'expliquer… intervint Balthazar.

_ La majorité des revenus de mon pays provient du tourisme. Il nous faut des objets que l'on peut facilement exposer et qui vont attirer du monde pour les voir.

_ On est en train de vous sortir un putain de temple de sous terre, vous croyez pas que comme attraction touristique, on a quand même ce qu'il y a de mieux !

_ Ça dépend. Si vous trouvez de jolis fresques avec de belles colonnes. Peut-être. S'il ne s'agit que d'un truc minuscule sans attrait, non.

Castiel posa violemment ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

_ Cassie, calme toi. Écoutez, venez voir ce que nous avons découvert. On ignore ce qu'i l'intérieur, mais il est certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un truc minuscule comme vous dite.

_ Eh bien, eh bien. On vous entend criez à l'autre bout du chantier.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouvel arrivant. Crowley se tenait sur le seuil de la tente habillé en noir, comme à son habitude, il entra suivit de Gordon qui ne semblait pas ravi d'être là.

_ Vous permettez que je m'assoie ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'installa à la table avec le petit groupe et se servit une tasse de thé.

Castiel se leva, il voyait rouge. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire mais il était sûr de vouloir éjecter ce type de son terrain. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Gabriel tentait de le faire se rasseoir.

_ Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, intervint Uriel, j'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à ce petit groupe.

_ Je dois admettre que leur passion et leur volonté m'ont fortement impressionné. A tel point que j'ai décidé d'investir dans leur travail. Je suis donc venu voir par mes propres yeux où ils en étaient. Est-ce la fameuse stèle ?

Le regard de Crowley ne quittait pas la pierre des yeux. Il regrettait la taille de cet objet, plus petit, il aurait pu la revendre à prix d'or. Il vit une couverture rapidement se rabattre dessus. Il semblait que Novak, n'était toujours pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche.

_ Vous êtes le professeur Balthazar, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous…

_ Je dois dire que la réciproque est vrai.

L'ambassadeur sourit. Il semblait d'après ce qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques instants, que le gouvernement égyptien n'était pas enclin à investir. Toutefois, il devait trouver un moyen de leur forcer la main, sinon son argent irait à fond perdu.

_ Vous allez donner un avis favorable à la demande de financement, bien évidement.

_ Non. J'étais hésitant, mais vous savoir dans cette affaire à lever tous mes doutes…

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration, il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds...

_ Comme c'est regrettable… Moi qui avait justement discuté du plaisir que j'avais eu à découvrir mes compatriotes donner tant à l'Égypte avec le premier ministre, hier.

Uriel se tendit. Il savait que les relations de Crowley montaient haut, mais il ne pensait pas autant.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je l'ai même informé que j'avais personnellement investit dans ses recherches et il en a été très ému. Pour lui, il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour pour son pays. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Si, bien sûr.

_ Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs que je le tiendrais personnellement informé du déroulement de la mission du professeur Novak. Je suis désolé d'avoir à lui dire que son gouvernement… pardon, que VOUS, Uriel, refusez d'aider, alors que nous avons des preuves flagrantes de la réussite de ce projet.

_ Il est possible que je n'ai pas pris en compte tous les éléments. Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'étudie plus sérieusement la question.

Uriel se leva prêt à partir.

_ Cela me semble être une bonne idée. Je dois justement m'entretenir par téléphone, avec le ministre en fin d'après-midi. J'espère pouvoir l'informer de votre réponse d'ici là.

Uriel prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé sur un serpent particulièrement dangereux, qui n'hésiterait pas à le mordre s'il faisait le moindre geste suspect.

_ Je pense pouvoir vous obtenir une réponse de principe d'ici là. Évidemment, il faudra un peu plus de temps pour débloquer les fonds. Mais nous ferons au plus vite.

Il salua de la tête les archéologues.

_ Balthazar, je vais rentrer rapidement, tu peux rester avec tes nouveaux amis….

Il sortit rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_ Ben les mecs, il va me falloir un chauffeur pour rentrer, sinon je squatte sous une tente.

_ Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me remercier surtout.

Ce fut la goûte d'eau pour Castiel, il s'approcha rapidement de Crowley prêt à le sortir de force. Mais il fut arrêté par Gordon qui se plaça devant son patron.

_ On se calme, professeur.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup visiter le site de fouille. Je suppose que je ne peux pas compter sur vous pour me montrer ces merveilles ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu mon émissaire, je vais lui demander. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt, je garde toujours un œil sur mes investissements.

L'ambassadeur se leva et se dirigea vers le chantier, suivit de Gordon. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le désert, et sa tenu n'y était pas adapté, encore moins ses chaussures. Mais il voulait voir de ses yeux ce fameux temple. Si tout ce passait bien, il espérait un retour sur investissement rapide. Il fallait juste faire en sorte que rien n'empêche l'avancement du chantier.

Il repéra rapidement Winchester qui se tenait debout au milieu des travailleurs égyptiens. A côté de lui, une jeune fille discutait avec lui et semblait plutôt énervée.

_ Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

_ Bonjour, cher ami. Alors comment se passe les fouilles ?

_ Plutôt bien. J'ignorais que vous deviez passer…

_ Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est quelque chose qui s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Je ne voulais pas chambouler votre mâtiné en vous prévenant de ma venu…

_ Vous avez déjà visité la tente commune à ce que je vois.

_ Oui. J'ai pu aider le professeur à régler un soucis d'ordre administratif. Je suis plutôt doué pour ça. Vous devriez le savoir, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si je peux vous prêter main forte à nouveau.

_ J'y penserais, Monsieur.

_ Bien alors qu'avons nous là.

_ Un toit.

_ Je vois bien.

_ Je ne pourrais pas vous en dire vraiment plus…

_ Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider. Je suis Anna, étudiante en archéologie, je suis ici pour ma thèse.

_ Parfait. Faite moi donc visiter.

Dean profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre rapidement Castiel et les autres au campement.

_ Je suis désolé, j'ignorais qu'il allait venir.

_ Je savais qu'on aura jamais du s'associer avec lui, il va surveiller nos moindre mouvements.

_ Cassie, je sais que ça craint un max. Mais avoue qu'il nous a bien aidé avec l'ami de Balthazar.

_ Eh, j'y suis pour rien moi. J'ai toujours eu de très bon rapport avec lui jusqu'à présent.

_ Ouais ben c'est un crétin fini si tu veux mon avis.

_ Il fait quoi en ce moment Crowley, Dean ?

_ Anna lui fait visiter le site. Il m'a demandé, mais je m'y connais pas assez.

_ On se débarrasse comment de lui ?

_ On ne peut pas, pas maintenant. Je pense que maintenant qu'il a fait son petit tour, on se sera tranquille un moment.

_ Franchement Cassie, on va le garder à l'œil pour l'instant rien de se qu'on a ne l'intéresse…

_ Tu n'as pas vu comment il regardait la stèle…

_ Si c'est les antiquités qui l'intéressent, il essaiera de les voler avant qu'on ne le découvre. Une fois étiquetées et cataloguées, se sera impossible. Il va te falloir une équipe de sécurité plus vite que je ne le passais, Castiel.

_ Tant que le temple est enseveli, on est bon, intervint Gabriel.

_ J'espérais obtenir l'aide d'Uriel pour la sécurité.

_ Aucune chance maintenant qu'il est vexé...

_ Bien. On va continuer à travailler comme avant. Ça va nous demander pas mal de temps pour dégager l'entrée. Et il est aussi probable qu'il y est d'autres bâtiments aux alentours.

_ Sérieux?

_ Oui, Dean. Les temples étaient un lieu de vie. On pouvait y trouver les maisons où habitaient les prêtres par exemple.

_ Super.

_ Il faudrait pouvoir élargir notre terrain de fouille. A mon avis, nos parcelles couvrent à peine le temple.

_ J'ai justement quelqu'un sous la main qui s'est proposé pour nous aider dans nos démarches administratives.

_ Hors de question.

_ Cas, on l'a déjà sur le dos, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

_ Autant boire la coupe jusqu'à lie.

_ Vous avez décidez de me tuer c'est ça ?

_ Cas…

_ Je sais. Tu t'en charges Dean ?

_ Bien sûr. Je vais aller le voir tout de suite.

Pendant que le diplomate s'éloignait en direction du chantier. Castiel réfléchissait à une solution pour son problème de sécurité.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te fier à cet homme, Sahidi. Le démon a prit son âme.

_ Je sais, Aziz. Malheureusement, il s'avère que je n'ai pas le choix...

_ Tu dois protéger cet endroit, où bientôt tu auras des problèmes.

_ Ca aussi je le sais. Mais les officiels ne peuvent pas m'aider, Crowley n'en parlons pas. Je ne peux pas engager une milice privée, car je n'ai plus d'argent et de toute façon je n'ai confiance en personne.

_ J'ai peut-être une équipe à te proposer, si cela t'intéresse Sahidi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ C'est une équipe avec qui j'ai travaillé plusieurs fois, et qui s'est révélé fiable à chaque fois. Mais elle coûte chère.

_ Je ne peux pas. Pas tant que je n'ai pas l'argent du gouvernement. Je ne suis même pas certain que cela suffira, je dois aussi investir dans du matériel...

_ Je m'en charge. J'ai ce qu'il faut qui dort à l'institut français. Je te ramènerais le matériel avec les stagiaires lundi.

_ Merci.

_ Sahidi, on va s'arranger pour le paiement de mes hommes. Toi, tu vas appeler cet homme et lui dire de venir le plus vite possible. Il s'appelle Benny Laffite. Il est américain aussi.


	16. Première explication

**Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime. Voilà pour vous occuper ce week-end. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre du coup vous aurez la suite plus tard.**

 **J'ai vu beaucoup de retour positif sur Benny, d** **u coup j'ai la pression, j'espère arriver à le retranscrire assez fidèlement car c'est la première fois que je l'utilise.**

 **Lynnah O'Crazy : Merci beaucoup ! encore un peu de patience pour Benny.**

 **yakusokuyumi : On peut toujours faire confiance à Aziz pour avoir une bonne idée (contrairement à Gab, lui avait pensé mettre des pièges à loup autour du site !)**

 **chocobi6 : soit patiente, tu auras un beau Destiel bientôt.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : bien joué pour avoir trouvé, d'autres surprises attendent...**

 **solariene : on va bientôt accéler le rythme, je ne vais plus décrire tous les jours comme précédemment, mais me concentrer sur quelques journées importantes.**

 **sarahkristall : Non, Dean ne le connait pas. Uriel/Crowley ça va faire des étincelles. Je sais pas pour le loto, en tout cas pour moi, ça fonctionne pas !**

 **missfuruba : Je dois dire que ton commentaire est arrivé pile au bon moment. Je galérais à débuter, j'étais prête à arrêter. Mais ton message m'a fait tellement plaisir que je me suis accrochée et voilà ! donc Merci mille fois !**

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Castiel était réveillé bien avant l'heure. Il devait quitter le site aujourd'hui et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas tranquille de s'éloigner ainsi. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix, même si Gabriel avait essayé de négocier pour aller en ville à sa place. Son ami devrait surveiller le camp pendant que lui irait à la capitale affronter l'administration pour obtenir un agrandissement de son site. Il voulait être là-bas pour l'ouverture, il espérait ne pas y passer trop de temps. L'après midi, il avait rendez vous avec Benny. Il devait se mettre d'accord pour organiser la sécurité du site. La recommandation de Aziz suffisait pour qu'il ait un minimum confiance en lui, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, un mercenaire restait un mercenaire.

Dean l'accompagnerait, et l'aiderait dans ses démarches mais étrangement, et pour être honnête il se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de passer la journée avec lui hors du chantier. Certes, il passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais toujours pour le travail. Là, il serait seul avec lui, ce serait l'occasion de voir autre chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas confiner leur couple à cela. Castiel était prêt à faire des efforts. Il envisageait même l'idée de l'inviter au restaurant ce soir avant de rentrer. Il savait quel restaurant choisir. Mais l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami lui avait demandé, avec un sourire en coin, s'il comptait prendre une douche chez Dean. Il avait bien comprit le sous entendu. Il se retourna dans sa couche et poussa un soupir dans son oreiller. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur. Il avait déjà eu des relations, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais il se sentait nerveux, et un peu excité également. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que le diplomate était un des homme les plus sexy qu'il est jamais vu.

Il se leva, il en avait assez de rester allongé à ne rien faire. Il voulait bouger et se vider la tête. Il se dépêcha donc de se préparer et sortit de sa tente. Il s'étira un peu au dehors, laissant la lumière naissante lui caresser le visage. Le soleil se levait devant lui sur le temple. La position était presque parfaite, pratiquement sur l'ouverture de la grande porte que l'on devinait sous le sable. Il sourit, voyant se dessiner les formes du bâtiment. Ses suppositions étaient exactes. Il mesurait plus de dix mètres et sans compter l'entrée. Le seul problème est qu'ils avaient dû se stopper à la limite de son terrain. Mais il était certain qu'il y avait plus derrière le temple. Ils avaient également découvert un autre édifice sur le côté gauche. Il semblait plus petit que le premier. Le groupe avait plusieurs hypothèses sur son utilisation, mais rien pour l'instant ne permet d'en privilégier une.

_ Bonjour, Cas.

_ Hello, Dean.

Dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Il lui sourit, les cheveux en pétard, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les yeux pleins de sommeil. Oui, l'homme le plus sexy qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, à n'en pas douter. Il le laissa s'approcher, l'embrasser délicatement, et poser sa tête sur ses cheveux.

_ On va manger ?

Le diplomate s'écarta et se dirigea vers la tente commune. Castiel soupira, lui emboîtant le pas. Il ignorait sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il passait d'un câlin à une indifférence totale. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il envisageait même de passer à l'étape suivante.

Dean s'éloignait rapidement tachant de calmer son excitation matinale qui s'était vigoureusement manifesté lorsqu'il s'était approché du brun. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps depuis le début de cette relation. Il s'empêchait de se montrer trop intime avec lui, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ça, alors que lui ne désirait que le toucher. Sa dernière relation remontait à loin, et il n'aurait jamais cru tenir aussi longtemps sans rapport sexuel. Seulement voila, pour Castiel, il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avec cet homme qui semblait si froid. Il l'intimidait pour être honnête. Et plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus son admiration pour lui grandissait. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un de plus droit, franc, passionné et avec un cœur aussi tendre. Malgré le fait qu'il s'obstine à le cacher. Il s'en était rendu compte plus d'une fois. Il se souciait toujours du bien être de ceux qu'il employait, n'hésitant pas à délaisser le chantier s'il estimait que les conditions n'étaient pas bonnes pour eux.

Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui, serait une bonne occasion pour pousser leur relation un peu plus loin. Même beaucoup plus loin. Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de s'amuser pendant la journée, et connaissant l'archéologue, il voudrait sûrement rentrer tôt sur son site. Sa seule consolation était que, vu l'ampleur que prenait les fouilles, il lui faudrait rester plus que le mois prévu à l'origine. Cette seule idée lui rendit le sourire.

_ Je te sers un café, Cas ? lui demanda-t-il en entrant sous la tente.

_ Volontiers. Je vais sortir de quoi manger, il ne reste plus grand chose Ahmed doit passer tout à l'heure.

_ Je me contenterais de ce qu'il y a, ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte bien m'empiffrer à midi en revanche !

_ Oh.

_ Ouais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller à l'hôtel où tu étais descendu. Leur croissant était pas mauvais, je suis sûr qu'on devrait se régaler…. A moins que tu ais prévu autre chose…

_ Non, non, pas du tout. En fait je pensais y aller en soirée, mais à midi ça me convient très bien.

_ Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu voudrais rentrer tôt, c'est pour ça que…

_ Pas vraiment. J'espérais profiter un peu, sortir du camp me fera le plus grand bien. Mais ne le dit pas à Gab, je ne lui avouerais jamais que j'ai suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui laisser le site toute la journée.

Dean sourit sans lui répondre. Il trouvait la relation que ces deux là partageait incroyable. Comme à chaque fois, il repensait à son frère et se demandait comment ils avaient pu laisser la distance défaire les liens qui les unissaient étant enfant. Pendant que Castiel s'occuperait de la paperasse, il se jura d'envoyer un mail à Sam lui racontant son travail ici. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis son emménagement, et il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Il espérait pouvoir, non pas revenir en arrière, il savait que c'était impossible, mais peut-être, démarrer sur une nouvelle base leur relation.

_ Tu as l'air bien pensif ?

_ J'enviais juste ton amitié avec Gabriel.

_ Si tu veux, je peux de le donner. Tu dois juste le nourrir en sucrerie continuellement et veiller à ce qu'il ne vide pas ton ballon d'eau chaude avant que tu es pris ta douche.

Dean éclata de rire.

_ Tu vois, j'adorerais pouvoir faire ce genre de truc avec mon frère... Je vais lui envoyer un mail tout à l'heure.

Ils continuèrent leurs repas en silence, avant d'être vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe qui s'était considérablement agrandie. Les déjeuners se faisaient désormais en deux vagues de dix personnes. Balthazar n'avait malheureusement pas pu leur procurer de plus grandes tentes, mais il avait fait beaucoup, en leur donnant du matériel pour creuser. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles du gouvernement, ils recevraient une généreuse donation qui devrait suffire à couvrir les dépenses en sécurité et même leur permettre d'acheter un peu de matos en plus. Le problème était que les dépenses en nourriture avaient augmenté en conséquences et que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant avec la milice.

Castiel regarda sa montre.

_ On y va Dean ? J'aimerais être la bas avant à l'ouverture. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde, mais s'il décide qu'il me manque un papier, je veux pouvoir parer à toutes les situations.

_ Tranquille, Cas. Ellen s'est chargée de tout.

_ Si tu crois que je vais avoir confiance en un employé de Crowley…

_ Elle est employée par l'ambassade, tout comme moi je te ferais dire.

_ Ouais, ben ça veut rien dire.

_ Cassie attends, je voulais voir un truc avec toi avant que tu partes…

_ Je vais préparer la voiture en attendant. Tu me rejoins ?

L'archéologue lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, et se tourna vers son collègue.

_ Si tu crois que je vais faire le plein de sucrerie pour toi…

_ Pour qui tu me prends ?!

_ Désolé. Je pensais que c'était encore une de tes conneries.

Gabriel l'attira un peu à l'écart de la tente.

_ Ahmed me livre régulièrement maintenant tu sais.

_ Tu as un problème avec le site ? On a établi le programme de la journée hier, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis, et Anna pourra t'aider. De toute façon, tu peux toujours me joindre.

_ Non, non, t'inquiète, personne ne te téléphonera aujourd'hui, j'y veillerais. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Discrètement, il lui remit une petite boite rectangulaire.

_ Gab ?!

Castiel sentait son visage s'enflammer en voyant ce que lui avait donné son ami.

_ J'espère que tu comptais pas faire ça, sans protection ? Ils viennent de ma réserve personnelle, c'est très dur d'en trouver dans le coin. Heureusement pour toi, je suis prévoyant. Maintenant file, ton prince charmant t'attend.

L'archéologue s'éloigna rapidement après avoir enfourné la boite de préservatif dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Professeur !

_ Oui, Anna ?

_ Vous pourriez m'acheter des cartes prépayées s'il vous plaît ?

_ Bien sûr, je comprends. Votre famille doit vous manquer. Je trouverais ça sans difficulté.

_ Merci, tenez, lui dit-elle ne lui tendant un billet. Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour la plus grosse carte.

_ Vous êtes sûre ? C'est quand même beaucoup. Même pour de l'internationale…

_ Oui, oui.

_ Très bien. Mais si vous désirez, vous pouvez demander à Ahmed de faire des courses pour vous. Nous ne pourrons pas toujours y aller nous même, surtout avec le chantier qui prend de l'ampleur.

_ Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très confiance, professeur.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant il s'est révélé très fiable jusqu'à présent.

_ Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, je crois qu'on vous attend…

Sur un sourire, elle s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir finir son petit déjeuner.

Castiel rangea le billet et se dépêcha de rejoindre Dean dans la jeep.

Le trajet fut détendu, chacun profitant de l'autre sans arrière pensée, discutant de tout et de rien. C'était la même magie qui s'exerçait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, certains affirmeraient que c'est l'amour, mais si vous leur demandez, ils vous diront qu'ils se sentent simplement bien l'un avec l'autre, pouvant être eux même, sans retenu. La route leur sembla très courte, pourtant après avoir vérifié l'heure, ils avaient s'avéra que contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils étaient en retard.

Castiel accompagné de Dean, se présenta au ministère.

_ Professeur Novak. Je viens pour agrandir mon site de fouille. On m'a averti que tous les papiers étaient en ordre, que je n'avais qu'à signer les documents.

_ Laissez moi vérifier… Votre demande a bien été reçu. Vous devez vous rendre au bureau de Monsieur Uriel Benflidza, troisième étage, bureau 3415.

L'archéologue se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, suivit de Dean.

_ C'est pas le type qui était venu l'autre jour ?

_ Si.

_ Et il nous aime pas.

_ Non, c'est certain.

_ S'il pose problème, j'appelle Ellen.

Castiel soupira. Il détestait avoir recours aux méthodes de Crowley. Il avait l'impression qu'il se prenait un peu plus dans sa toile à chaque fois. Il espérait une fois l'autorisation obtenue, ne plus avoir à faire à lui. Les rapports de Dean ne lui suffiraient pas longtemps pourtant, mais ils lui permettaient de bénéficier d'un légère avance qui, avec un peu de chance, suffirait à le contrer dans ses magouilles.

Il trouva le bureau sans difficulté.

_ Dean, attends moi dehors. Il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver encore plus.

_ Gabriel m'a dit de ne pas te quitter et de t'empêcher de tout foutre en l'air.

_ Ça va, je ne m'énerverais pas promis. Mais s'il sait que tu bosses pour Crowley, il va te chercher, sois en certain.

_ Comme tu veux…

Castiel frappa à la porte, et entra lorsqu'il en fut prié. Dean s'appuya sur le mur et sortit son téléphone.

 _Salut, Bitch ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? J'ai pas mal de truc à te raconter depuis mon arrivé en Egypte._

* * *

Sans attendre d'y être invité, l'archéologue s'assit sur le siège en face du bureau. Il savait avoir les cartes en main, il ne devait pas se laisser démonter.

_ Vous avez laissé votre singe dehors ?

Castiel se tendit, il détourna la tête tachant de laisser passer l'orage qui envahissait son esprit. Il ne devait pas céder à la provocation.

_ Vous vous occupez aussi des demandes de terrain ?

_ Normalement non. Mais j'ai fait une exception dans votre cas.

_ J'en suis touché.

_ Connaissez vous bien l'ambassadeur américain, professeur ?

Il regarda le fonctionnaire dans les yeux, il ignorait où il voulait en venir.

_ De réputation.

_ Hum. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble pourtant.

_ Non, jamais.

_ Voyez vous, j'ai plutôt confiance en mes informations. Il semblerait qu'il y a une quinzaine d'année, alors que vous étiez étudiant, votre professeur… Chuck Shurley, c'est ça ? ait travaillé avec Crowley, il n'était qu'un petit fonctionnaire à l'époque. Vous l'ignoriez ?

_ Non. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi.

_ Vraiment ? Parce qu'il semblerait que des vols aient eu lieu, votre professeur a été accusé et toute sa carrière a été détruite…

_ Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser de quelque chose ?

_ Non, je sais que vous n'êtes reparti du site qu'avec une copie d'un parchemin, tout comme votre ami, Speight.

_ Venez en au fait.

_ Crowley n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, pour des archéologues, il est le mal incarné. Le fait que vous travaillez avec lui, me donne à réfléchir sur votre soi-disante passion désintéressée.

_ Vous refusez de me donner mon extension, donc.

Castiel se leva, il avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il avait besoin d'air frais et s'il ne sortait pas dans la seconde, il allait planter un coupe papier dans le ventre de ce type.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix en la matière. Voici vos autorisations, vous avez juste à les signer.

L'archéologue se saisit d'un stylo et sans rien lire se dépêcha de le parapher.

_ Je vous garde à l'œil, professeur, un seul faux pas de votre part et je vous retire le site.


	17. Première fois

**Mille pardon pour le retard, mais en ce moment mes petits bouts me laissent pas une minute à moi. En plus, je repousse de toutes mes maigres forces, du bout de ma plume, d'autres idées qui viennent, et que j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette histoire avant tout !**

 **Donc voilà petites coquines, votre scène de Destiel, fallait juste patienter un peu ! C'est une première pour moi, je sais pas si je recommencerais, à la relecture ça m'a semblé en dessous de ce que les autres écrivent. Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Primitus Victor : Donc voilà, du Destiel. Ils prennent leur temps, ils sont amoureux pour la première fois, ils savent pas comment gérer.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Chacun prend l'autre en considération, même s'ils savent pas comment si prendre :p**

 **solarienne : Je suis vraiment très méchante de vous faire attendre et faire durer le suspense, j'espère me faire pardonner avec chapitre !**

 **barjy02 : ça arrive d'avoir du retard (regarde moi :p). J'adore vraiment Aziz aussi, je suis contente qu'il te plaise !**

 **chocobi6 : Salut jerk ! On verra des petits coucous de sam de temps à autre.**

 **missxfuruba : ben oui, les supers review, il y a rien de tel comme essence au moteur (à part le chocolat, la glace à la vanille, les tartes aux pommes... enfin bref). Uriel et Castiel ont un "ennemi" commun, mais Uriel ne le voit pas, trop occupé à traiter tout le monde comme de la m**** (pire que Cas, oui).**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oh oui, de gros ennuis. Gabriel est fidèle à lui même, mais heureusement qu'il est là !**

* * *

Castiel sortit du bureau du fonctionnaire en claquant la porte. Il avait les papiers en main, sans s'en rendre compte il les avait froissé dans son poing. Il chercha du regard Dean qui s'approchait prudemment de lui.

_ Ça va ? Ils ont refusé d'élargir ton terrain ?

_ C'est bon, j'ai l'autorisation.

_ Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Ce type est un connard, dit-il en haussant la voix pour être sûr d'être entendu à travers la porte.

_ Oh. Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?

_ Dean…

_ Quoi ?! J'en suis parfaitement capable.

_ Et si on sortait plutôt ? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire imaginant très bien la scène ; Uriel mit à terre par un Dean en armure. On a le temps avant le rendez vous avec le mercenaire, c'est quand milieu d'après-midi.

_ Super ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

Prenant la direction de la sortie, Castiel réfléchit.

_ Je sais pas trop… Quelques choses ensemble.

_ Si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour au musée, je sais que tu adores ça.

_ Oui, mais j'ai envie de changer un peu.

_ Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire dans cette ville, je suis pas là depuis assez longtemps.

_ Déjà on devrait passer par une supérette, je dois acheter une carte prépayée pour Anna.

_ Ça, pas de soucis ! Il y en a pas mal, il suffit de regarder celles qui en vendent, elles ont des petites affiches.

_ Tu veux peut-être aller voir tes amis à l'ambassade.

_ Ce serait sympa. Ils seront ravis de te rencontrer depuis le temps qu'ils entendent parler de toi !

_ Aïe.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller acheter de la bière avant d'aller les voir pour que tu leur offres, ils vont d'adorer !

_ On passe chez Ahmed ?

_ Ça va faire un détour, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. On pourra acheter ta carte téléphonique là bas aussi. Je vais leur envoyer un message pour les prévenir.

_ C'est parti alors.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture et furent rapidement sur le parking de Dean. Castiel était à nouveau fébrile, il avait envie de monter dans l'appartement, mais il n'osait pas demander. Il se mordit les lèvres entre excitation et nervosité.

_ J'ai eu la réponse de Rufus. Ils nous invite à manger avec Garth et Bobby. Il va tâcher de convaincre Ellen aussi. On essaie de les mettre en couple ces deux là. Cas ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oui, oui.

_ Alors, ça te tente de déjeuner avec eux ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu leur as bien dis que je venais ?

_ Évidemment ! Ils sont impatient de te rencontrer.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Bobby a dit je cite : Content que la terreur se pointe, je suis sûr de pouvoir lui soutirer des informations sur ta bière en échange de ton dossier.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aurais peut-être pas du te le dire ça… Bref, allons voir Ahmed.

Dans le magasin, Dean fouilla un peu les étagères à la recherche de petites choses à grignoter. Il aimait les sucreries, mais depuis qu'il avait vu Gabriel manger l'équivalent de son poids en bonbon, il se sentait un peu écœuré. Il repéra un paquet de chips, le prit et se dirigea vers la caisse où Cas discutait avec l'épicier.

_ Ton fils est parti il y a longtemps faire la livraison ?

_ Il y a une heure un peu près. Il devrait bientôt arriver sur place, et il sera rentrer d'ici deux heures.

_ Très bien. Je voulais te remercier pour avoir réussi à augmenter les volumes de nourriture. Je sais que ça doit être contraignant, surtout dans un délai aussi court.

_ Tu payes, je fournis. C'est un bon contrat !

_ Je vais sûrement avoir quelques personnes en plus à nourrir. Et on va sûrement rallonger le temps qu'on va passer sur le site. Tu devras nous envoyer plus et plus longtemps.

_ Je vais voir à ça. Aziz aura sûrement donné une liste à mon fils, après lui avoir fait sortir et vérifier toute la marchandise et discuté encore du prix. C'est un sacré négociateur que vous avez là.

_ Le meilleur ! Je vais vous prendre une carte téléphonique prépayée, le plus grosse que vous avez. Deux paquets de bière et le paquet de chips que Dean tient.

Castiel sortit le billet qu'Anna lui avait donna et régla ses achats. Il se tourna vers Dean qui était accroupi par terre.

_ Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

_ Non. Dépêchons nous d'y aller.

Il sortit rapidement sans prendre le temps de saluer Ahmed. Castiel le trouvait étrange, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas attrapé chaud car il lui semblait très rouge. Il le suivit inquiet après avoir remercié l'égyptien.

_ Ça va Dean ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

_ Ça te dit qu'on monte ?

_ Chez toi ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord.

Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son cerveau en marche qu'il avait déjà entendu sa bouche répondre.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. En franchissant les portes Castiel sentait battre son coeur si fort, que s'en était douloureux. Il sentait dans son bas ventre les premiers picotements de l'excitation.

_ Tu veux prendre une douche ou boire un verre ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Oui à quoi ?

_ Au deux.

Dean lui sourit.

_ Commence par la douche, je te sers une bière ?

_ Volontiers.

Castiel se déshabilla dans la salle de bain. Elle était minuscule, mais après avoir passé presque un mois sans douche, il n'allait n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et régla la température de façon à être à peine tiède. Il se détendit un peu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter d'un tel confort.

Il ressortit pourtant rapidement, il ne souhaitait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte, et la bière lui faisait grandement envie. Il se rhabilla et sorti retrouver Dean au salon.

_ Je te remercie, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

_ Pas de soucis. Je t'ai servis un verre, et des chips. Je vais prendre ta place sous la douche.

Castiel prit sa chope et en avala une gorgée. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre regardant le petite rue dehors. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté. Il poussa un soupir tachant d'empêcher d'empêcher son imagination de vagabonder sur le corps nu de son petit ami offert au jet d'eau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant tourner le verre entre ses doigts essayant de garder contenance.

Il entendit enfin l'eau cesser de couler et en fut soulagé. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et se retourna au son de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit. Il resta quelques secondes interdit en voyant Dean sortir vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches, celui-ci affichait un sourire en coin.

_ Désolé, mais tous mes vêtements sont ici, dit-il en désignant un petit placard à l'angle de la pièce. Heureusement que j'ai pas grand chose, du coup, ce petit studio me convient très bien.

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

_ Au fait… J'ai ramassé un truc que t'as fait tomber dans l'épicerie.

Il lui jeta le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans la main, et alla se chercher des vêtements propres. Castiel attrapa au vol l'objet et reconnut rapidement le "cadeau" de Gabriel. Il se sentit vraiment mal d'un coup, il ignorait ce que le diplomate avait bien pu aller s'imaginer.

_ Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Vraiment ?

Il s'approcha tranquillement du canapé, délaissant ses affaires, sa serviette menaçant de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Cas dégurgita difficilement, maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, il remarquait les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient des cheveux sur son torse.

_ Vraiment.

Castiel avait la voix tellement rauque qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître.

_ Quel dommage… Moi qui croyais que tu avais envie de moi…

Dean continuait de s'approcher, il entoura de ses mains les épaules de l'archéologue et s'agenouilla sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentit sa serviette glisser sur ses cuisses, mais il n'en avait cure.

_ Je.. En fait…

Castiel cherchait ses mots, il avait perdu le contact avec son cerveau au fur et à mesure que son ami se pressait sur lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour reprendre pied et apporter un peu de salive dans sa bouche qui s'était brusquement asséchée.

_ Parce que moi, murmura Dean, j'en ai très envie…

Il se colla complètement au torse du brun, frottant au corps sur le sien. Il lui saisit les cheveux encore humide, et tira se tête légèrement en arrière lui ouvrant le passage sur son cou. Il l'embrassa, laissant sa lèvre inférieure remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour mordiller son lobe. Il sentit deux mains, partir de ses genoux le caresser en direction de ses hanches et le saisir fermement au fesse. Le diplomate en ressenti un vif soulagement, jusque là, il avait craint de s'être montrer trop audacieux, mais il semblait que son amant appréciait. Son excitation n'en fut qu'amplifiée. Il murmura son prénom, lui déposant de légers baisers sur son visage. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise voulant sentir son corps nu sous le sien. Castiel cherchait sa bouche, exigeant sa possession. C'est avec plaisir qu'il le laissa faire, lui ouvrant le passage, laissant sa langue envahir son espace intime et il pencha sa tête pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser.

Il sentit son amant l'agripper fermement et le renverser sur le fauteuil. Il se hâta d'enlever les derniers boutons et remonta ses mains sur le torse imberbe et pâle de l'archéologue. Il fut étonné de la dureté de celui-ci, lui qui imaginait tous les enseignants bedonnant étaient agréablement surpris. Il fit glisser les pans de sa chemise sur ses épaules, et caressa son dos. Il vit Castiel s'éloigner de lui pour enlever ses vêtements. Il tendit les bras vers son amant pour l'inviter à revenir se blottir sans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit, mais il se maintint à bonne distance de lui, les bras tendus sur le canapé.

Castiel plia doucement les coudes, se pencha sur lui et commença à lui embrasser le torse. Il débuta son exploration par sa poitrine léchant et mordillant ses tétons. Il redescendit lentement vers son bas ventre. Délaissant volontairement le membre dressé de son compagnon. Il continua son exploration sur ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, léchant la peau fine, entre son pelvis et sa cuisse. Il le vit se tendre sous lui, retenant un gémissement. Il sourit et poursuivit son exploration. Il se colla à son sexe pour lui procurer une intense friction en remontant vers le visage de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur son menton, le regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes, quelques minutes, une éternité avant de l'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche.

Il sentit Dean le serrer pour réduire la distance les séparant. Il se retrouva collé à lui, leur érection se touchant, pressée entre leur deux corps. Il ressentit de petites brûlures au dos et compris que son amant le griffait sans même s'en rendre compte. Une décharge électrique lui vrilla les reins jusqu'à son membre gorgé de sang. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ou il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il entendait son amant sous lui, murmurer son prénom sans relâche. Il sentit une paire de jambe lui encercler les hanches alors que le diplomate s'était de nouveau, saisit de son lobe d'oreille avec sa bouche. C'était déjà ce qui lui avait fait perdre la raison tout à l'heure, il semblait que Dean avait un talent inné pour le rendre dingue.

Il passa les mains dans le dos de son compagnon et le redressa, se faisant, il frictionna son sexe sur les fesses de son ami, lui arrachant un cri de frustration. Il le colla contre le mur sans ménagement. Seul le gémissement de plaisir son ami, lui répondit. Il glissa deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant. Il se laissa lécher et sucer, admirant son magnifique visage, les yeux dilatés de désir, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Délicatement, il sortit de sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres du bout du pouce. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se présenta devant son orifice, commençant par jouer autour sans le franchir. Il voulait aller doucement, il voulait son amant tremblant de désir pour qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit Dean rechercher le contact de ses doigts, s'est avec empressement qu'il lui donna ce qu'il désirait en poussant son index à l'intérieur, le faisant sortir, tourner à nouveau, entrer, recommencer, encore et encore. Il sentait Dean se détendre à son contact, murmurant des propos incohérents. Il en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt qui entra sans effort.

_ Caaasss !

L'archéologue accéléra ses mouvements, il avait besoin qu'il soit prêt pour lui. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il chercha du regard le petit paquet blanc qu'il avait dans les mains, il y a peu et le repéra par terre. Il dut se résoudre à relâcher son ami le temps d'aller le récupérer. Il s'éloigna, prit la boite, déchira le plastique avec les dents, se saisit d'un préservatif et se tourna vers son amant.

Le vision qui s'offrait à lui était sublime. Dean s'appuyait sur le mur de ses bras tendus et lui présentait ses fesses de façon provocante. Castiel s'approcha lentement, il caressa d'un doigt le dos de son homme, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébral, il le sentit frissonner. Il couvrit rapidement son pénis et saisit les hanches de son amant fermement. Il écarta ses fesses, caressant du pouce son intimité. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était prêt à le recevoir. Rassuré, il saisit son sexe et força lentement l'entrée du diplomate, soufflant lentement pour contrôler ses mouvements.

Dean se mordit la bouche sous l'intrusion. Ce n'était pas douloureux, à peine une gêne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position, il préférait être actif en général. Mais cela lui semblait si naturel avec lui. Il sentait Castiel lui écarter les chairs, s'enfoncer plus profondément. Lorsqu'il le sentit entièrement en lui, Dean relâcha ses lèvres, prenant une grande inspiration. Il sentait le souffle de son amant dans son cou, c'était une sensation si érotique, qu'elle lui vrilla l'estomac et fit tressauter son sexe. Il sentit sa bouche remonter son épaule, lui mordiller le cou.

Castiel ressortit lentement, attentif à la moindre réaction de son partenaire. Il le pénétra à nouveau toujours en douceur. Dean comprenait la retenu dont il faisait preuve, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui appartenir entièrement, qu'il le marque comme sien. Il se cambra plus, tachant de lui faire comprendre ainsi son désir, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Il sentit les mouvements s'accélérer, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il se plia encore plus, pour s'offrir entièrement, sans retenu. Il ressentit une boule de chaleur se former au creux de son ventre. Elle augmentait à chaque coup de rein, il n'était plus capable de penser correctement, il ne recherchait que le plaisir que lui procurait son homme. Son sexe durcit cognait contre son ventre, exigeant son attention, mais il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour contenir les poussées de plus en plus violente. Bientôt il ne tint plus, il prit appui sur son avant-bras pour pouvoir se libérer et aller à la rencontre de son membre. Il fut interrompu par Castiel qui le tira en arrière, il se retrouva ainsi, assit sur lui, entièrement empalé sur son membre.

_ Laisse moi faire.

Il sentit les doigts de son amant se refermer sur son sexe et entamer un léger va-et-vient. Il grogna de frustration, il voulut augmenter la vitesse en allant lui même chercher les caresses. Il se souleva et se rassit, c'est à ce moment que le sexe de Castiel vint buter sur sa prostate. Il poussa un nouveau cri, et recommença pour ressentir à nouveau cette sensation. Il sentait le souffle du brun s'accélérer derrière lui. Il le devinait proche de l'orgasme, il posa une main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à augmenter le rythme, de l'autre main il lui empoigna les cheveux pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne. C'est dans cette position, que l'orgasme vint les surprendre tous les deux, leur arrachant un cri et les laissant pantelant. Les jambes flageolantes, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, laissant leurs battements de cœur s'apaiser.

_ Ton canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable….

Dean rit, tournant la tête pour regarder son amant.

_ Il est convertible, c'est pas le top. Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une tente.

_ Pas faux.

Castiel enveloppa le jeune homme dans ses bras et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien ainsi, malgré sa position qui lui donnait mal au dos et le poids de Dean sur lui.

_ On n'a plus qu'à aller se laver…

L'archéologue raffermit sa prise.

_ Je t'interdis de bouger.

_ Mon ange, je peux pas rester comme ça.

_ Mon ange?

_ Ça te plaît pas ?

_ Si, lui répondit-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

Dean sentit un nouveau frisson dans son bas ventre souillé de sa semence.

_ Ok, va vraiment falloir que j'aille me nettoyer, dit il esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Avant de se retrouver allonger sur le dos recouvert pas 80 kilo de muscle occupé à le câliner. Il découvrait un nouveau trait de la personnalité de l'archéologue, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se laissa volontiers faire, apprenant à apprécier les attentions d'après sexe.

_ Cas... Là, va vraiment falloir qu'on aille se laver sinon on va être en retard pour déjeuner…

_ Hum, lui répondit il sans bouger d'un pouce.

_ Sinon… tu pourrais peut être aller te doucher… moi j'annule le déjeuner, et après… on pourrait tester le canapé en mode déplié ?

Castiel se releva d'un geste vif, le regardant dans les yeux.

_ J'en ai pour 2 minutes.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait rapidement, vers la salle de bain. Dean envoya un message rapide à Rufus et ouvrit son fauteuil avant d'aller vers la douche à son tour.

* * *

_ On aurait pu annuler le rendez vous avec ce type aussi.

_ On peut pas Dean, je dois le voir pour me faire une opinion.

_ Je croyais que tu faisais confiance à Aziz.

_ Oui, mais je veux le voir quand même.

Castiel avançait à grande enjambé vers le café où il devait retrouver le mercenaire. Il sourit en voyant Dean le suivre en traînant des pieds. Il avait été comme ça depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, et je trouverais bien un moyen de me faire pardonner…

_ J'y compte bien….

Ils s'assirent à une table, commandèrent un café ainsi qu'un sandwich chacun. Ils avaient oublié de manger à l'heure du déjeuner et maintenant la faim se rappelait à eux.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par un homme à la carrure imposante et à la barbe fourni. Il émanait de lui une impression de force, mais là où Gordon vous mettait mal à l'aise, on ne décelait aucune méchanceté chez lui.

_ Professeur Novak, je présume. Je suis Benny Laffite.

_ Enchanté. Voici Dean Winchester, il m'assiste dans mon entreprise.

_ Je vois ça, en effet.

_ Pardon ?

_ Personnellement, je me fiche de ce que vous faîte, mais vous devriez boutonner votre chemise jusqu'en haut professeur. Votre suçon pourrait déplaire à certains dans le coin, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire.

Pendant que Castiel s'exécutant un peu gêné, Dean sourit, fier de lui, en retour à l'homme assis en face. Ils allaient bien s'entendre.

_ Vous avez besoin de sécuriser votre site de fouille, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je dois me aller sur place pour me rendre compte de la situation. Si Aziz vous a dit de faire appel à moi, c'est que vos besoins sont réels. D'habitude, je réalise une enquête préliminaire pour m'en assurer.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des gens qui payent pour une sécurité dont ils n'ont pas besoin ?

_ Vous imaginez pas ce que les personnes qui ont de l'argent sont prêtes à inventer pour dépenser leur pognon.

_ Enfin pour vous c'est un job tranquille dans ce cas.

_ Je refuse systématiquement ce type de travail. Rien de tel pour endormir les hommes qui en deviennent moins efficace en cas de réelle menace et en plus ça nuit à la réputation.

_ Je vois.

_ Je vous propose d'aller tout de suite sur place, je pourrais mettre en place une petite équipe dès demain. Ensuite, on adaptera selon vos besoin. Ça vous va?

_ Merde.

_ DEAN !

_ Quoi?

_ C'est moi le connard mal poli, me vole pas mes répliques ! Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça demain ?

_ Non, désolé. Je vous case déjà en urgence entre deux boulots…

_ Ok, on y va, Cas. Vous nous suivez en voiture ?

_ Oui. Donnez moi aussi les coordonnées gps au cas où.

Ils se levèrent, Benny les précédent vers la sortie. A l'arrière l'archéologue saisit du bras son amant.

_ Dean…

_ C'est bon, t'en fait pas.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui.

Il rajouta tout bas : tu me paieras ça sous la tente, avec un peu d'imagination, ça devrait le faire...


	18. Première ouverture

**Tous les personnages sont en place, on débute la fin ?**

 **Alors, comme il s'agit d'un très gros chapitre, je vais le couper en petit morceau et les publier au fur et à mesure. A vous de voir, comment vous préférez les lire.  
**

 **solariene : merci, autant je l'ai écrite facilement, autant la relecture a vraiment été dure.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Oui, j'ai une grosse faiblesse pour les Cas dominant. Je pense que ça se ressent dans mes fics, lol**

* * *

Lundi, tout était prêt pour l'ouverture de la porte du temple et de l'autre bâtiment. Le travail avait vite avancé chacun donnant le meilleur de lui pour en arriver là. Toute l'équipe d'Aziz formait un cercle, curieux de ce voir ce qu'ils avaient déterré et qui leur avaient demandé tant de travail. Balthazar avait été invité aussi, il serait venu de toute façon, pour lui il était impensable de manquer, ce qui pouvait s'avérer une des plus grande découverte du siècle. Dean évidemment était là, il se tenait à côté d'Anna, et admirait le travail de son homme. Il avait prévenu Crowley, il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il ne pouvait pas être présent, et ils en étaient tous soulagés. Castiel se tenait devant l'entrée du temple, Gabriel à côté de lui, filmait avec son téléphone.

_ Vas-y Cassie, c'est bon j'enregistre.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est à moi de faire ça ?

_ C'est ton précieux, évidemment que tu dois ouvrir !

_ Je préférerais filmer…

_ Non, tu n'y échapperas pas, on s'est tous mis d'accord. Personne n'ouvrira cette porte à par toi.

Castiel poussa un soupir, se disant qu'il était entouré d'enfants en bas âge. Il s'approcha de la porte et la saisit prêt à tirer vers lui.

_ Cassie, évite juste de tomber, je voudrais pas que tu te ridiculises devant le monde entier.

_ Oui, je suppose que ce serait trop te demander de ne le montrer à personne si c'était le cas…

_ Ouaip.

Castiel sourit, son ami essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il ressentait une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre. Il ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière ces murs, mais cela allait déterminer son avenir.

Il tira d'un coup sec, la porte bougea légèrement, il dût mettre toute sa force pour l'ouvrir d'une trentaine de centimètre à peine. Il fallait dire qu'elle était monumentale, vieille et stupidement lourde.

_ Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup main pour l'ouvrir plus, elle est bloquée.

_ J'arrive, Cas.

Dean descendit la légère pente qui le menait à l'entrée du temple. Ce faisant, il remarqua tous les visages tendus autour de lui. Même Gabriel, semblait avoir été saisi par la gravité du moment. Il s'était attendu à une blague de sa part, mais rien. Son visage était crispé et il maintenait un sourire forcé. Le diplomate semblait être le seul, qui échappait à cette ambiance tendue. Il ne ressentait aucune angoisse, juste de l'excitation. On pourrait croire qu'il ne saisissait pas l'importance de l'instant. Bien au contraire, il savait que cette découverte pouvait tout changer pour Castiel. Et il était certain, au fond de lui, que ce temple était sublime. Il l'imaginait recouvert de peinture au couleur vive sur plusieurs salles, avec des colonnes monumentales et de superbes statues recouvertes d'or et de pierres précieuses. Bon, il se laissait sûrement emporter, prenant ses désirs pour la réalité, mais il savait que Castiel avait d'ors et déjà réussit son pari.

_ Je pousse et tu tires, Cas ?

_ Ça me va.

_ Eh, on veut rien savoir de votre intimité les gars !

_ Ferme la, le français, où tu rentres pas ! A trois, Cas.

_ Ok, un

_ Deux

_ Trois

_ Trois

Les deux hommes utilisèrent toutes leur force pour faire bouger la porte. Elle résista un peu, mais fini par se débloquer. Elle se laissa ensuite ouvrir plutôt facilement, laissant passer un peu de lumière.

_ Bon sang, je propose de laisser la deuxième partie de la porte fermée pour l'instant, arriva à articuler Dean plié en deux.

Il tachait de reprendre son souffle, et regarda Castiel. Il avait le visage tourné vers la porte, tachant de voir les secrets cachés dans cette obscurité.

_ On y va, Cas ?

_ On va avoir besoin de lumière, on y voit rien.

Gabriel s'était rapproché, il continuait de filmer même s'il ne pouvait rien voir actuellement.

_ On va mettre en route les lampes, sahidi.

Aziz fit des signes à ses hommes qui approchèrent avec ce qui ressemblait à un projecteur de cinéma. Il était relié par de grands câbles au générateur du campement. Encore une fois, il devait remercier Balthazar pour son matériel, sans son aide, ils n'auraient jamais pu avancer si vite, ni aussi bien sans son aide. Ils placèrent la lampe juste au bord de l'entrée, ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'abîmer quoi que soit, ils ignoraient encore tout de la solidité du bâtiment. Il était là depuis des millénaire, il sera stupide qu'il ne survive pas plus de quelques minutes à sa rencontre avec l'homme moderne. La mise en place fut rapide, et pourtant elle sembla durer une éternité.

_ Prêt, sahidi ?

Gabriel se plaça le mieux possible, en plein milieux de l'ouverture. Il ne voulait pas manquer cet instant, il devait faire en sorte que tout soit parfaitement enregistré, il devait ça à son ami pour avoir douté de lui. Castiel et Dean se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, prés de la porte qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à ouvrir. Le diplomate déplaça sa main pour aller rencontrer celle de l'archéologue. Il la saisit et la serra pour le rassurer et lui transmettre un peu de courage. Il voyait bien l'inquiétude de son amant percer derrière son masque d'indifférence. Il le sentit répondre à son étreinte après quelques secondes.

_ Vas-y Aziz, allume.

L'archéologue reteint son souffle, ne quittant pas des yeux le temple. Et enfin, la lumière se fit.


	19. Première ouverture (2)

**Voilà, la suite. D'autres arrivent.**

 **Le naos* est la dernière salle dans un temple égyptien, il renferme une statuette du dieu auquel il est dédié.**

* * *

Le silence était total autour de lui tout le monde semblait fasciné. Castiel cligna des yeux rapidement, le faisceau de lumière ne permettait pas de voir la totalité du temple. En fait, il n'allait même pas jusqu'au fond du naos*. Il pouvait voir les colonnes qui créaient un chemin jusqu'aux parties plus profondes. La première salle était très large, il allait falloir entrer et déplacer la lampe pour pouvoir examiner les murs correctement. D'ici, il apercevait les parois de la seconde salle, recouvertes de peintures sublimes. Elles semblaient en excellent état, préservées dans leur cocon de sable. Si tout le temple était ainsi, il venait de faire entrer ce site parmi les plus belles merveilles d'Égypte.

_ Tu comptes rentrer Cas, ou tu vas te contenter d'admirer d'ici ?

Il regarda Dean qui lui souriait. Celui-ci dégagea sa main et le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer. C'était l'impulsion dont il avait besoin, pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Gab, j'espère que tu continues de filmer. Aziz, on va avoir besoin de plus de lumière. Je vais entrer, ensuite on déplacera le premier projecteur pour nous donner plus de visibilité. On en placera un autre au fond de la seconde salle qu'on devine là-bas. Ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il franchit le seuil du temple. L'air, malgré l'ouverture, était encore vicié. Il retroussa son nez, vérifia la solidité du sol et fit un signe pour que l'on approche la lampe. Gabriel suivit aussitôt, téléphone toujours en main. Il avait un visage enfantin, souriant.

_ Aziz est parti avec quelques hommes, chercher le matos. On pourrait faire pivoter le projecteur pour admirer les murs en attendant ?

_ Castiel, intervint Balthazar. J'ai bien l'impression que tu as marqué l'histoire de ton nom aujourd'hui.

_ Félicitation professeur, lui sourit Anna.

_ C'est encore un peu tôt, pour se congratuler. On a encore du boulot. On va suivre l'idée de Gabriel. Ce sera plus pratique que d'examiner le tout avec des lampes de poches. Vous êtes prêt ? On commence sur la gauche, et on va lentement de l'autre côté.

Un des égyptien se saisit de l'appareil, il le fit facilement pivoter vers la direction indiquée. Dévoilant ainsi les merveilles qui recouvraient le temple. Des scènes immenses, riches en couleur, ornaient les murs. Elles représentaient des scènes de la vie quotidienne des égyptiens de l'époque, le travail dans les champs, les offrandes au temple, la vie sur le Nil. Les personnages dessinés respectaient scrupuleusement les règles de l'art égyptien de l'époque, tant dans leur attitude que dans leur proportion. Les couleurs avaient leur signification propre bien sûr, mais ici, elles semblaient n'être présentes que pour le plaisir des yeux. L'ocre et le jaune dominaient largement, mais les pointes de bleu, de vert mettaient l'ensemble en valeur, relevant les détails, appuyant les contrastes. Les artistes avaient réalisé un travail extraordinaire.

Castiel fixait chaque partie découverte pour graver ces images dans son esprit. Une fois que l'égyptien eu finit de faire le tour de la pièce, il parti admirer les pylônes. Ils était recouverts de hiéroglyphes gravées dans la pierre. La seul traduction de tous ces écrits représentait un travail monumental. Il faudrait photographier chaque partie en détail, et retranscrire sur papier tous les symboles. Il faudrait plus d'archéologues expérimentés pour travailler sur ce site. Il ne doutait pas maintenant qu'ils seraient tous ravi de venir lui prêter main forte assurant qu'ils croyaient en ce projet depuis le départ.

_ Gabriel, tu as bien tout filmé ?

_ Oui, mais tu te doutes bien qu'on ne pourra pas travailler à partir de ce film.

_ On prendra le temps de faire des photos, après qu'on est tout exploré.

_ Maintenant, qu'on a ouvert le temple, tu vas augmenter les équipes de Benny.

_ Ça dépendra de ce qu'on trouve. Pour l'instant, je vois mal les voleurs partirent avec un bout de mur.

_ Je croyais qu'il y avait des objets précieux dans les temples ? demanda Dean

_ C'est vrai, mais en général, ils ont tous été dérobés par les pilleurs. Si on trouve quelques objets cassés, on aura déjà de la chance.

_ Ouais, parce que trouver un temple tel que celui-là, vraiment t'as la poisse. J'en connais qui vendrait leur âme pour une découverte comme celle-là…

_ Qui te dit que c'est pas ce qu'il a fait, Balthy ?

_ T'as raison Gabriel, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a un caractère de merde…

_ Ça vous gêne pas de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? demanda Castiel.

_ Oui. Retournez plutôt bosser. Professeur, j'aimerais commencer à prendre des photos si vous le permettez.

_ Lèche botte, Anna.

_ J'ai un doctorat à avoir moi.

_ Ouais ben t'inquiète pas, t'auras qu'à dire que t'étais avec nous, et tu l'auras sans rien écrire, ton diplôme.

_ Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, Gabriel. Allez chercher l'appareil photo, Anna. Aziz ne devrait plus tarder, vous continuerez l'exploration avec nous, et prendrez les photos ensuite.

Elle partit rapidement vers le campement. Les autres attendaient le retour de l'égyptien, avec impatience. L'inquiétude du départ laissait place à une excitation enfantine à l'idée d'explorer cet endroit.

_ On pourrait peut-être commencer à avancer avec nos lampe de poche, non ? proposa Dean.

_ Attendons encore un peu, il ne devrait plus tarder…

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard Aziz arriva avec ses hommes qui portaient un nouveau projecteur.

_ J'ai fait le plus vite possible, sahidi, mais on a eu du mal à tout brancher.

_ Bien, on va le mettre à l'entrée de la deuxième salle. J'espère que ça suffira à tout éclairer, sinon on devra finir à la lampe torche.

_ C'est toujours aussi sombre, les temples égyptiens ? Ils éclairaient comment lorsqu'ils bossaient les prêtres, ici ? demanda Dean

Castiel prit une lampe torche et regarda dans toutes les directions, la question soulevée par le diplomate lui semblait si évidente qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il n'y avait pas pensé. Habituellement, dans l'architecture de l'époque, la lumière naturelle éclairait les lieux, mais si c'était le cas ici, le sable aurait dû envahir l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il devait donc y avoir des sources d'éclairage annexes. Il regarda finalement le plafond et resta sidéré un instant.

_ C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Éclairez le haut des murs, dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le premier projecteur fut braqué sur l'endroit indiqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean

_ Du sable… Il devrait s'écouler pas les ouvertures normalement…

_ Il est probablement compacté, ce qui l'empêche de s'écouler, expliqua le français.

_ Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il tombe pas vers le bas. Très logique, Balthy.

_ Si t'as une autre explication, je suis tout ouïe.

_ Dite, c'est pas un peu dangereux ?

_ Ben, ça tient comme ça depuis plusieurs millénaires, Dean-o.

_ Ouais, mais entre temps, des types se sont amusés à creuser le sol au dessus…

_ Oh…

_ Cas, tu en penses quoi ?

_ On continue. Mais, le moins de personne possible entre.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Aziz a fini de déposer la lampe, je vais l'allumer et continuer seul. Vous autres, vous ressortez en essayant de pas déclencher de tremblement de terre qui risquerait de me tuer.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie mon ange, tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil, pour ne pas être vulgaire. Je reste avec toi.

_ Ouais et moi je dois filmer.

_ Euh… Moi je voulais bien partir, mais je risque de passer pour un lâche après ça, donc allons-y.

_ Non, non, non. C'est trop risqué.

_ Tu sors avec nous, alors ?

_ …

_ Bien, le cinéaste passe devant pour filmer.

_ Je pensais pas que tu me détestais autant Dean, pour vouloir me tuer.

_ C'est parce que j'ai reçu ma facture d'eau ! Avance.


	20. Première ouverture (3)

**Bonjour, dernière partie du chapitre que j'avais découpé. On finie l'exploration du temple.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : J'ai bien peur que d'être prudent ne suffise pas.**

 **sarahkristall : L'avantage de Dean est qu'il voit les choses sous un autre œil, il a une intelligence très pratique je dirais. Du coup, il pointe du doigt ce que d'autres ne voient pas.**

 **barjy02 : Je pense que le site se protège tout seul... Je sais ce que c'est les semaines de dingue, alors bon courage !**

 **chocobi6 : Eh bin si, catastrophe ! mouahaha  
**

* * *

Gabriel alla se placer à côté du nouveau projecteur. Il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, il discernait à peine le sol où il marchait. Il plaça son téléphone devant lui, prêt à filmer.

_ Je vais m'occuper de la lampe, Cas.

Dean alluma, le faisceau de lumière éclaira une nouvelle pièce. En son centre, posée sur un socle, se dressait une immense barque soutenue de part en part, par deux longs portant en bois.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Une barque sacrée, elle sert à transporter la statue du temple, expliqua Gabriel.

_ Trop gros pour être volé… Par contre, ça, ça aurait dû l'être…dit Balthazar, désignant une imposante plume d'autruche qui ornait sa proue. Sa tige brillait à la lumière, elle était recouverte d'argent, ses lames d'or.

_ Pas de pilleur ? Ça veut dire qu'on a une chance de trouver tous les trésors intacts ? Cas, t'en pense quoi ?

L'archéologue n'avait rien dit depuis leur entrée dans la nouvelle salle. Il utilisait sa lampe de poche pour regarder les murs. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts de scènes montrant des offices religieux tel que la sortie de la barque, où pharaon remettant des offrandes aux dieux. Les peintures ici aussi, avaient traversé le temps presque sans dommage.

Dean s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Cas, ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs…

_ Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse… On va devoir finir l'exploration sans projecteur. Vous voulez toujours venir ?

_ Bordel, que oui. Je vais pas louper un temple qui n'a pas été pillé, s'exclama Balthazar.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait suivit son ami jusque là, il n'allait pas s'arrêter si près du but.

Ils se mirent donc en chemin vers la dernière salle, celle du naos. Ils contournèrent la pièce contenant la barque par la droite, en file indienne. Non, pas qu'ils manquaient de place, mais cela s'avérait moins dangereux. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un obstacle ou d'un affaissement du sol. Les lumières portatives étaient beaucoup plus limitées pour leur permettre de voir le sol autour d'eux.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a d'autres pièces sûr les côtés, non ?

_ Tout à fait, Dean. Il s'agit certainement des chapelles dédiées à d'autres dieux. On pourra peut-être y trouver des statuettes.

_ On va pas voir ?

_ J'aimerais limiter au minimum nos déplacements tant qu'on sera pas certain de la sécurité de ce lieu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir qui menait à la salle des offrandes. Ils ressentirent immédiatement une odeur d'encens les prendre au nez. Une immense table en pierre se situait au milieux de la pièce. Des gravures d'aliments et de boisson étaient finement ciselés dessus, une coulée en fait le tour, pour permettre à l'eau versée dessus de s'écouler.

_ Dite, il n'y a plus d'ouverture au plafond, s'étonna Gabriel

_ Logique, les profondeurs des temples sont toujours plongées dans l'obscurité pour préserver le mystère du culte, intervint Castiel.

_ Du coup, on est en sécurité ? demanda Balthazar

_ On va peut-être pas parier là-dessus. La dernière pièce, c'est là ? On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, ça fait un moment qu'on est là.

_ Dean-o a raison. On reviendra une fois qu'on aura tout sécurisé.

Le groupe continua donc d'avancer tout en admirant les œuvres dessinées sur les parois. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le seuil du Naos.

_ Putain.

Gabriel se dépêcha de zoomer pour avoir l'image la plus détaillée possible de l'objet. Devant lui, une statuette d'une trentaine de centimètres trônait sur un socle de plus d'un mètre, enfermée dans un habitable en bois. Elle était sublime. Elle représentait une femme, portant une ânkh à la main gauche et une plume sur la tête, entièrement en or, des topazes à la place des yeux et des améthystes lui entouraient la taille et le cou.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi à contempler cette merveille. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient réalisé une découverte exceptionnelle, de celle qui n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle.

_ On fait quoi ? demanda Dean

_ On peut pas la laisser ici. Maintenant que le site est découvert…dit Gabriel

_ Si on l'emporte, elle ne sera pas en sécurité au campement, et ce n'est pas les trois hommes de Benny qui pourraient y faire grand chose si les pilleurs de tombe viennent en nombre… répondit Castiel.

_ On peut l'emmener au musée du Caire. Là-bas, elle ne risquera rien, et avec elle, tu pourras avoir tous les subventions que tu voudras, proposa Balthazar.

_ Ok. Je vais la prendre et on fait demi-tour. Dean, tu ouvres le chemin, s'il te plaît.

Castiel donna sa lampe à Dean, et s'approcha lentement de la statue divine. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension, il n'était pas d'un naturel superstitieux, avec son métier, c'était primordial. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans ce temple, face à cette déesse, ses mains tremblaient de crainte. Il respira profondément, s'obligeant à se calmer et à organiser ses pensées. Il ressuya ses mains sur son pantalon, et saisit l'idole. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, puis souleva précautionneusement, avec délicatesse, la statuette, retenant son souffle. Devant l'évidente absence de réaction, il se détendit, relâcha son souffle et recula vers son groupe. A nouveau chacun l'admira, Gabriel la filmant sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'à ce que Castiel donne l'ordre de départ.

Ils se remirent donc en route, faisant le chemin inverse. Ils marchèrent plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, ils connaissaient désormais les lieux et chacun était pressé de sortir. Aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait, mais ils ressentaient une oppression autour d'eux, comme si on les chassait de cet endroit. Ils virent le premier projecteur avec soulagement, ils pouvaient désormais marcher plus naturellement, et sans ralentir, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils virent le reste de l'équipe les attendre, ils voyaient la stupeur sur leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

_ Aziz, prépare le champagne ! s'exclama Gabriel dès qu'il fut assez près.

_ On va plutôt sortir tranquillement, et s'organiser ensuite, on a beaucoup à faire.

_ Professeur…

_ Je sais Anna, je devais vous attendre, mais il était hors de question que vous entriez ici, c'était bien trop dangereux. On a dû vous expliquer.

_ Je serais tout de même venue.

_ Je sais, mais je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors. Ensuite, on ferme le temple pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir le temps d'étudier le deuxième bâtiment.

_ T'es sérieux ?!

_ Évidement.

Les ouvriers sortirent de façon discipliné, chacun leur tour. Anna les suivit, soupirant et grommelant sa déception. Gabriel la saisit par les épaules essayant de lui remonter le moral. Balthazar prenait déjà son téléphone pour appeler le musée et organiser un rendez-vous en urgence. Castiel et Dean en retrait attendait leur tour.

_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais continuer demain et profiter de tes découvertes du jour.

_ Non.

_ Cas, avec cette statue, tu vas avoir à gérer pas mal de truc d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas le moment d'aller chercher d'autres trésors !

_ Dean, je dois y aller. Je me fous totalement de ce temple, s'il ne m'apporte pas de réponse. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mille an. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Demedj, c'est pour ça que je fais tout ça. L'or, les pierres précieuses, tout le reste…

Cas secoua la tête et écarta les bras. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il savait que tout cela était illogique, mais il avait ceal ancré au fond du corps et du cœur. Il n'avait pas d'autres objectifs.

_ Très bien. Mais, je viens avec toi.

_ Dean, je…

_ NON. Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, cherche pas à comprendre. Si tu vas dans ce bâtiment, je viens avec toi. C'est pas négociable.

_ Très bien, répondit Cas avec un sourire.

Il était secrètement ravi de l'intérêt de son ami. Il appréciait l'avoir près de lui, mais surtout, il était heureux qu'il accepte ainsi ce qui pourrait passer pour une lubie. Mais Dean comprenait, et acceptait.

_ Dite, les tourtereaux, vous comptez passer la journée dans ce temple ?

L'archéologue se dirigea vers la sortie, il traversa la porte et fut ébloui par la lumière, il cligna rapidement des yeux. Le bruit d'un bruissement assourdissant le fit se retourner rapidement. Il vit Dean traverser rapidement la porte, et le sable se déverser par les ouvertures du plafond. Lui même eut les pieds partiellement recouvert. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, il se précipita vers son amant qui était tombé par terre. Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda la statuette puis leva les yeux vers Castiel, il était choqué.

_ Mon ange, ça a commencé quand t'es sorti avec la statuette…

_ Ne sois pas ridicule," lui répondit-il, mais les intonations dans sa voix laissaient entendre qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui.


	21. Premières réponses

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vais à nouveau couper les chapitres, j'epère publier la suite aujourd'hui, sinon vendredi.**

 **Prenez une belle inspiration, après celui-ci on entre dans le vif du sujet, et ce sera pas forcement drôle.  
**

 **solariene : oui, il y a bien une malédiction, mais pas là où on pense...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Tu peux avoir peur...**

 **chocobi6 : tiens toi prête pour la suite**

 **barjy02 : effectivement la statuette représente Maât. J'aime beaucoup te voir spéculer, des fois tu tombes juste (mais je dirais pas où)**

 **sarahkristall : T'es pas la seule à pas aimer Anna. Avec raison ? Tu verras.**

 **missxfuruba : le sable a bloqué le temple, a failli ensevelir Dean, mais pas Cas qui était déjà sorti (soyons honnête, c'est ce qui a tout provoqué), il s'est retrouvé avec enseveli des pieds, suite au contre-coup. Ils avaient dégagé l'entrée mais ils restaient entouré de sable quand même !**

 **Ignis08 : Contente de te retrouver et de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours.**

* * *

_ Bon, ben je suppose qu'on a plus à s'inquiéter des pilleurs de tombe pour l'instant… essaya de plaisanter Gabriel.

L'intérieur du temple était enseveli sous au moins deux mètres de sable. Un dénivelé s'était formé au niveau du toit du temple. Avant de pouvoir explorer à nouveau, il faudrait dégager tout cela et assurer la sécurité de ceux qui y travailleraient.

L'humeur assombrie, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers le campement. Les ouvriers discutaient à voix basse, l'évènement les avait marqué, même Aziz semblait troublé.

_ On se retrouve sans projecteur, ça va nous ralentir pour travailler ensuite. Tu pourrais nous avoir plus de matériel Balthazar ?

_ Tu me tutoies enfin, Castiel ? Ce sera avec plaisir, dès que j'arriverais à téléphoner, j'ai aucun réseau.

_ Tu ne t'étais pas connecté sur notre borne wifi ?

_ Si, si.

Devant la tente de travail, ils comprirent d'où venait le problème. Le générateur qui leur avait été fournit au début de leur expédition, s'était arrêté. Ils s'étaient habitué à son ronronnement incessant, de sorte que le silence sur le site désormais, était perturbant.

_ Ils semblent que ton matériel soit aussi fiable que toi Balthy… fit remarquer Dean

_ Eh, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à en trouver un, toi !

_ Oh, on se calme ! Je sais que vous êtes tous deux énervés à cause de tout à l'heure, l'adrénaline ne s'est pas encore dissipée. Mais il s'agit pas de jouer au primate dominant. Trouvez des solutions au lieu de vous comporter en gamin.

_ Gabriel ?!

_ Quoi ?! Moi aussi, je peux être adulte des fois ! Cas, amène toi, on va étudier ta découverte, ensuite on ira au musée directement puisque apparemment on est coupé du monde pour l'instant.

_ Vous avez des outils ? demanda Dean.

_ Non, pourquoi ? interrogea Castiel

_ Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil, voir d'où vient le problème…

_ Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

_ J'ai retapé pas mal de voiture dans ma jeunesse…

_ Sahid, on a une boite à outil dans le minibus…

_ Merci Ahmid, tu crois qu'on pourrait l'utiliser ?

_ Je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Le jeune garçon partie en courant sous le regard surpris de son grand père et du diplomate.

En attendant son retour, Dean alla regarder de plus près la machine. Il l'éteignit et la redémarra précautionneusement, espérant un miracle qui évidemment, n'eut pas lieu. Il était énervé, il n'avait qu'une envie mettre un coup de pied dans ce truc. Il avait eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, il avait espérer pouvoir se détendre un peu et peut-être même, se reposer dans sa tente. Le fait est, que depuis qu'il était sur ce site, il dormait mal. Il avait attribué cela à la chaleur au début, au changement d'environnement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait inquiet, sur le qui-vive. Dans le temple, lorsque Cas lui avait dit vouloir continuer à explorer l'autre bâtiment, son malaise avait explosé, il avait depuis une boule au ventre qui ne le quittait pas. L'impression stupide qu'il devait l'en empêcher.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le retour d'Ahmid avec la boîte à outil.

_ Voilà, Sahidi.

_ Merci.

Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était plutôt bien fournie et en bonne état. Il choisit une clef à molette qui conviendrait très bien pour retirer les premiers boulons de l'appareil. Il débuta son travail, et remarque que le jeune garçon était resté à côté de lui et l'observait attentivement travailler.

_ Tu veux me donner un coup de main ?

_ Je peux, sahid ?

_ Bien sûr, occupe toi de d'enlever cette partie avec le capot. On va entièrement la démonter. Fait attention, c'est sûrement encore chaud, tu pourrais te brûler. Ensuite, il faudra prendre une photo de toutes les étapes pour pouvoir assembler l'appareil sans se tromper. Mieux vaut ne pas se fier trop à sa mémoire dans ce type de boulot.

Ils démontèrent ainsi entièrement l'appareil et comprirent vite d'où venait la panne. Le sable s'était peu à peu infiltré dans l'appareil jusqu'à empêcher son bon fonctionnement. Ils commencèrent donc par nettoyer toutes les pièces. Aziz vint les voir pour leur apporter des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Ils firent une pause avec plaisir, en profitant pour s'abriter un peu du soleil, et reprirent leur tâche ensuite. Ce fut fastidieux et long. Mais après deux heures de travail acharné, ils relancèrent le moteur qui démarra après quelques toussotements.

Dean regarda le jeune homme qui souriait et semblait fier de lui. Depuis qu'il était là, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

_ Ça te plaît la mécanique ? Tu devrais en parler à ton grand-père, je pense que t'as largement le niveau pour suivre une formation. Tu t'es vraiment bien démerdé.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il serait d'accord…

_ Pourquoi ? c'est quelqu'un de bien. Si tu lui expliques, il t'encouragera.

_ Mais…

_ De toute façon, si tu ne parles pas, il est certain qu'il ne pourra jamais donner son accord. Maintenant, retournons sous la tente. C'est l'heure de manger, et je vais pas laisser ma part à Balthazar !

Ils entrèrent donc dans la tente commune, fier de leur exploit avant de se faire reprendre par Aziz.

_ Vous n'espérez quand même pas manger avec nous dans cet état ? Vous êtes recouvert de cambouis. Je vous ai fait préparer une douche derrière, allez chercher des vêtements propres et filez vous laver.

_ QUOI?! On peut prendre une douche ici ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit Aziz ? s'exclama Gabriel

_ Sahidi, c'est possible, mais c'est beaucoup de travail. Il creuser un puits, récupérer suffisamment d'eau et préparer un endroit assez éloigné pour que ça ne gêne pas la vie au camps en attirant des moustiques, par exemple.

_ Tu as fait creuser un puits ? s'étonna Castiel

_ On avait rien à faire ce matin, et tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une source d'eau. J'ai creusé là, pas eu besoin d'aller très profond…

_ Moi aussi, je veux y aller…soupira Gabriel.

_ S'il reste de l'eau, pourquoi pas...

Les deux mécanos se dirigèrent donc vers leur douche improvisée après avoir été chercher des vêtements propres.

_ Vous savez, sahidi, c'est un grand privilège que nous propose mon grand-père. Il est très rare qu'il installe une douche lorsqu'on fait un chantier en plein désert. Pour lui, c'est un vrai gâchis…

_ Je pense que ça prouve qu'il a apprécié notre travail.

Ahmid hocha la tête sans répondre. Il n'était pas convaincue, mais il avait décidé de parler à son grand-père dès ce soir, la vie dans le désert ne lui convenait pas.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement. Dean prit garde d'utiliser jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau, bien décidé à priver Gabriel de son petit plaisir. Ils apprécièrent ce petit luxe, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau après avoir travaillé sous le soleil toute la matinée. Ils retournèrent sous la tente commune, affamés. Leurs deux assiettes les attendaient, une bière encore fraîche posée à côté. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent avec enthousiasme.

Dean remarqua le groupe d'archéologue occupé à étudier la statue dans un coin de la pièce. Ils avaient retrouvé la technologie grâce au retour de l'électricité et pouvaient travailler plus efficacement. Il souhaitait savoir quel était leur projet, mais il ne voulut pas les déranger. Il croisa le regard de Castiel qui avait subitement relevé la tête et lui sourit. Il avait pensé que la découverte du temple et de ses trésors l'apaiseraient un peu. Il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il semblait être rempli d'une nouvelle ardeur, centrée sur un égyptien mort il y a des siècles.

Il retourna à son repas, mais il avait perdu l'appétit. Son angoisse avait ressurgi et elle ne partirait pas facilement. Il repoussa donc son assiette et partit rejoindre les scientifiques. Il avait besoin de sentir son amant proche de lui, il n'y avait que ça qui l'apaisait. Il s'assit à côté d'eux sa bière à la main, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur discussion.

_ Dean-o, lui lança Gabriel au bout d'un moment. Cassie m'a dit que tu restais ici avec lui.

_ Oui.

_ Bien, tu me fileras les clefs de ton appart.

_ Pas de soucis.

_ Je dormirais là-bas, et je rentrerais demain matin.

_ Vous avez décidé ce que vous allez faire alors ?

_ Yep, moi, Balthy et Anna, on va à la capitale. On a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec le conservateur du musée.

_ Par "on", il veut dire "je".

_ Calme toi le français, on sait bien que sans ton aide, on serait tous perdu, et qu'on ne pourrait rien sans toi pour illuminer notre chemin de ta lumière bienfaitrice.

_ Tant que c'est clair pour tout le monde ! répondit avec un sourire Balthazar.

_ Par contre, pas de bêtise tant qu'on est pas là. Le temple est impraticable, mais allez pas non plus dans l'autre bâtiment.

_ Je n'irai pas seul là bas, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ C'est pas à toi que je parle Cassie, je sais que je peux pas te faire confiance. Dean, surveille le, et empêche le d'y aller. On a évité une catastrophe aujourd'hui, et c'est pas grâce à toi Castiel ! Alors, vous allez sous vos tentes, profitez qu'on soit pas là pour vous faire plein de mamours, et restez tranquille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Gab, je le quitterais pas d'une semelle. Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

_ 18h. Je vous préviens que si je reviens et que vous êtes allé là-bas, ça va barder !

_ Il est plus de 14h, vous devriez déjà partir, intervint Castiel qui commençait à être énervé par son ami.

_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Balthazar. On serait bien trop en avance.

_ Ouais, mais si vous voulez vous rafraîchir chez moi avant d'y aller, ou vous promener un peu en ville.

_ C'est une super idée, j'ai envie de faire un peu de shopping, s'exclama Anna.

_ Rhâ les femmes !

_ Dit celui qui prend les douches les plus longues de l'humanité.

_ On y va. Mais juste pour que les choses soient claires, j'ai dit à Aziz de vous surveiller et de pas vous laisser jouer les explorateurs.

_ QUOI ?! C'est moi le chef de cette expédition, j'ai pas à vous écouter.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr tant que tu m'obéis… Allez tout le monde, préparez vos affaires, on se retrouve dans trente minutes à la voiture. Dean, oublie pas tes clefs.

Le petit groupe sortie rapidement laissant nos deux amoureux derrières.

_ Je déteste quand il joue à l'adulte, il devient surprotecteur et me joue des tours pour mon bien soi-disant.

_ Il a peut-être pas tort, on n'a qu'à y aller demain…

_ Hum.

_ Tu comptes y aller quand même, c'est ça ?

_ Évidemment. J'attendrais juste ce soir.

_ Tu es si pressé que ça ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, si je n'y vais pas, je perdrais toute chance d'avoir des réponses.

_ Et moi j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse, je te perds.

L'archéologue regarda étrangement son ami, essayant de comprendre le sens profond de ses paroles.

_ Tu m'accompagnes, alors ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu veux faire quoi en attendant ?

_ L'idée de Gabriel n'est pas pour me déplaire...


	22. Premières réponses (2)

A vingt heure, ce soir là, le soleil n'était pas encore entièrement couché. Sa lumière rougeâtre illuminait encore le site pour quelques instant avant de laisser entièrement sa place aux ombres. Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte en direction d'un bâtiment partiellement enseveli sous le sable, mais dont l'entrée avait été dégagée.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, Cas ?

_ Oui, Dean. Ça peut te paraître stupide, mais je suis certain que je dois trouver les réponses que je cherche ce soir, sinon je ne pourrais plus le faire. Tu peux retourner au campement si tu préfères.

_ Je ne trouve pas sa stupide au contraire, je comprends même très bien.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, moi je suis certain que je ne dois pas te laisser, sinon je te perdrais.

_ Tu ne deviendrais pas superstitieux à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'espère ? C'est une coïncidence, si le sable s'est déversé quand je suis sorti avec la statue…

_ Et, toi ? Tu ne le serais pas un peu ? Sinon, tu attendrais demain…

_ Ça va, j'ai compris. On ouvre la porte à deux ?

Dean lui répondit d'un signe de tête et se mit en place pour tirer la porte vers eux. Elle s'ouvrit facilement, de plus petite taille et moins lourde que sa soeur, elle tourna sur ses gonds assez facilement. Toutefois, dès qu'ils la relâchèrent, elle se referma sur elle même. Ils recommencèrent donc l'opération, cette fois-ci Dean tira, Cas maintint la porte pendant que le diplomate entrait, avant de lâcher son fardeau en pénétrant à son tour. Ils entendirent le bruit de la porte derrière eux cogner sur le battant.

L'obscurité était totale, ils allumèrent leur lampe de poche à tâtons. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais ils espéraient que les choses se passeraient mieux que précédemment. La première chose que Dean vérifia fut le haut des mur. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture.

_ On ne mourra pas enseveli par le sable, Cas.

_ Hum.

Son ami dirigeait sa lampe, de droite à gauche pour observer la pièce. De nombreuses boîtes en bois étaient posées le long du mur, le reste de la pièce était rempli d'étagères plus ou moins fournies. Castiel s'approcha de la première d'entre elle, et il y vit des petites statuettes, des tablettes, des jarres et d'autres petits objets qui semblaient être destinés aux offrandes.

_ On est certainement dans un entrepôt. On devrait trouver tout ce dont le temple avait besoin pour vivre.

_ Cas, regarde !

Dean était quelques étagères plus loin, l'archéologue se dépêcha de le rejoindre espérant qu'il avait trouvé des indices intéressant. Il regarda les objets illuminés par la lampe du diplomate. Évidemment, ils étaient recouverts de poussière, mais il devinait aux formes sur les étagères, des colliers, des bagues, des boucles d'oreille…

_ Tu dois être la première personne au monde, qui semble déçu de trouver des bijoux !

_ Ce n'est pas ça, j'espérais juste…

_ Oui, oui, je sais ton égyptien. Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux !

_ Dean, tu sais que c'est ridicule.

_ J'en suis pas sûr. On fini de regarder les étagères, et on rentre, ça te va ?

Castiel hocha la tête, dépité. Il suivit Dean regardant chaque étagère, mais il n'espérait plus trouver de réponse ici. Le dernier rayonnage était différent des autres, il était rempli de tablette et de papyrus. Ce n'était pas logique, ils devraient être stockés avec le reste du matériel, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas vierge. L'archéologue s'approcha et observa un peu mieux les planches qui le composaient. Il sortie une petite brosse de sa poche, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, ainsi qu'une paire de gant. Il rangea sa lampe, il retira la poussière du bois, et il vit des hiéroglyphes gravés qu'il déchiffra.

_ Aménophis III

_ Hein ? C'est pas le type qui a une statue gigantesque au musée du Caire ?

_ Si, et c'est aussi le pharaon qui a posé la stèle sur le site.

Précautionneusement, Castiel prit la tablette présente sur la planche. Elle était en pierre et ne risquait pas de s'abîmer à son contact. Il retira la poussière qui recouvrait les écritures.

_ Apparemment, ce site a été inauguré par le pharaon en personne, il est venu ouvrir avec son Ka, le temple.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Que c'est un temple très important pour qu'il se déplace en personne. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, deux choses. Il y a la date. Le site a été inauguré moins de deux ans avant que la stèle qu'on a trouvé, ait été déposé.

_ Si peu de temps ?

_ Oui.

_ Et l'autre chose ?

_ Chabti était le grand prêtre du temple.

_ C'est le type dont parlais Demedj ? Ça veut dire quoi grand prêtre ?

_ Pour dire ça de façon actuelle, c'était lui le boss.

_ La classe.

Castiel reposa la tablette, il souriait. Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on rentre pas, et qu'on va regarder tout en détail ?

_ Oui. Je pense qu'ils ont rangé leurs archives ici, car le site ne devait pas être entièrement achevé.

_ Il manquait la bibliothèque ?

_ Ils ont dû construire les bâtiments primordiaux d'abord, pensant achever les autres au fur et à mesure.

_ Ok, alors on cherche quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. On va commencer par déchiffrer toutes les inscriptions sur les étagères. Ensuite on avisera.

_ Ok. Tu déchiffres et moi je tiens la lampe.

Castiel passa en revue méthodiquement les rayonnages s'arrêtant régulièrement pour dépoussiérer et lire les inscriptions. Il s'arrêta finalement à mi-chemin. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

_ Jugement. S'il y a quelques choses se serra là.

_ Super, vas-y.

_ C'est en parchemin, bordel.

_ Et ?

_ C'est très fragile, tout à l'heure la pierre ne posait aucun problème, mais là…

_ Vous faîtes comment alors, lorsque vous devez travailler dessus ?

_ On leur fait subir un traitement qui les consolide un peu.

_ Je suppose que ça demande du temps.

_ Oui.

_ Je suppose que tu vas agir en professionnel et revenir demain ?

Castiel soupira, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie pour ça. Il avait toujours eut le plus grand mépris pour ceux qui manquait de précaution envers les antiquités. C'est pour ça qu'il fut aussi surpris que Dean, lorsqu'il se saisit du premier papyrus et le déroula.

_ Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Je t'écoute, ça raconte quoi ?

_ C'est le jugement de Demedj. Il était accusé de vol de fourniture du temple, ce qui était un crime très grave à l'époque. Il a été jugé coupable.

_ Merde Cas, je suis désolé.

Sans l'écouter, l'archéologue se saisit du deuxième document, et le lit rapidement, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_ Ils sont revenus sur leur jugement, Dean. Chabti a affirmé lui avoir donné ses fournitures, ce n'était donc pas un vol. En dédommagement, il a été nommé intendant du domaine. Comment c'est possible ? On nomme pas un simple paysan intendant... Bon, je suppose qu'il était pas un simple paysan, puisqu'il savait lire, mais…

_ Cas ?!

_ C'est un poste très important à haute responsabilité. S'ils voulaient le dédommagé, ils auraient pu lui donner un boeuf, un âne, mais ça ! C'est vraiment quelque chose !

_ Ben, ton Chabti a l'air de bien l'aimer ton Demedj… Déjà qu'il lui donne du matos… Ils étaient peut-être amoureux…

_ Ne soit pas ridicule.

_ T'es jaloux ?

_ Humpf.

_ Il reste un dernier document. Tu vas le lire ?

_ Je crois pas que je vais aimer.

_ Pourquoi ? Il est innocent, non ?

_ Oui, mais tu te souviens de ce que disait la stèle ?

_ Que Demedj avait été jugé coupable de meurtre…

Castiel hocha la tête, et prit le dernier papyrus et le déplia lentement. Il lut rapidement, ferme les yeux et s'appuya sur l'étagère.

_ C'est pas bon ?

_ Il a tué Chabti, condamné aux travaux forcé.

_ Je croyais qu'il était mort…

_ Il est décédé accidentellement sur la route du bagne, à quelques mètres du temple. Ils ont vu là le signe des dieux prouvant sa culpabilité, et ils ne l'ont même pas enterré convenablement, laissant son corps aux animaux du désert. Tu te rends compte ?

_ Euh, non.

_ Il n'y a pas pire pour un égyptien, ça veut dire qu'ils sont privés de paradis.

_ Cas, je…

Dean s'interrompit, il venait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer rapidement. Il éteignit sa lampe, prit la main de son amant et le força à se baisser avec lui derrière une étagère. De là, où il était, il vit plusieurs faisceaux de lumière entrer.

_ Bon, les mecs. On prends ce qu'y a de la valeur et on brûle le reste. Pas de connerie, sinon le patron sera pas content.

_ Bordel, Gordon, murmura tout bas Dean, le cœur battant.


	23. Premiers pleurs

**Euh, voilà, et on tape pas quand on aura lu la fin. De toute façon, l'histoire est bientôt fini, alors si vous êtes méchante avec moi, je me venge sur mes persos, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Primitus Victor : La vraie vie passe avant !**

 **solariene : ah oui, je suis inspirée en ce moment du coup, je poste.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Et encore, l'histoire de Demedj est très triste en fait, j'ai pas tout mis car je vais faire un OS.**

 **Barjy02 : ahaha, pas de réponse ici, mais promis, on saura tout bientôt.**

* * *

_ Dean, il faut agir ! murmura Castiel.

_ Quoi ?! répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Tu les as entendu, ils veulent tout faire brûler.

_ Ils sont au moins quatre, d'après le nombre de lampe, voir plus. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne peut pas les laisser faire.

_ Je suis d'accord, surtout qu'on est coincé ici. On attend les hommes à Benny, ils sont censés faire des rondes sur le site, non ?

_ Mais ils ne sauront pas s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

_ Ils sont probablement venus en voiture, et ils vont devoir faire des sorties pour emmener leur butin. On attend sagement, on a le temps d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent.

_ Je n'aime pas ça.

_ Moi non plus. Mais franchement, on a pas le choix. Maintenant, chut.

Ils se tassèrent le plus possible, tâchant de passer inaperçu. Ils observaient, à travers les étagèrent, les lumières se mouvoir. Castiel se crispa en entendant ces hommes ouvrirent les caisses de bois et déplacer les objets sans en prendre soin.

_ Eh faite gaffe les mecs ! Si vous cassez un objet qu'on peut revendre, c'est vous qui payez.

_ Patron, les trucs comme ça, on prend?

_ Les statuettes, oui évidemment, tout ce qui est petit se revend et se refourgue très bien. Kubrick, va chercher les malles dans la voiture. Je vous préviens les gars, vous avez intérêt à tout emballer comme il faut, pour qu'il y ait pas de casse. On commence par la première étagère et on remonte sur le fond.

_ Ils ont pas l'air très pressé pour des voleurs, Dean, murmura Castiel.

_ C'est louche aussi je trouve. Écoute, faut qu'on se trouve une planque sinon ils vont finir par nous trouver.

_ Dans le noir ?

_ Ouais, ok...

_ On peut les contourner ?

_ Pas bête. On attends qu'il se rapproche et on s'éloigne.

Ils patientèrent, rongeant leur frein devant le saccage de ces hommes sur ces objets plusieurs fois millénaire. Dean serra sa lampe dans sa main, la sous-pesant. Il pourrait s'en servir comme arme au besoin, il sentait son inquiétude des semaines précédentes prendre forme humaine, celle d'un grand homme noir. Il savait qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aisément. Bobby avait été clair sur ce point lorsqu'il lui avait montré son dossier, Gordon n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait prendre à la légère. Il serait prêt à se débarrasser de témoins gênants, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Il voulait protéger Castiel, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait, mais il ignorait s'il le pourrait.

_ Cas, tu vas longer le mur et sortir, je vais faire distraction.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Moins fort. Tu vas chercher Aziz et les autres, en vous voyant, ils s'enfuiront.

_ Et toi ?

_ T'inquiète, ils ne me feront rien.

_ Tu crois que je suis débile ? Tu crois que je sais pas ce que sont capable de faire les pilleurs de tombe ?

_ Cas…

_ Non, je ne partirais pas sans toi.

_ Ok, ok, longe le mur, je te suis.

Castiel écouta ses consignes en tachant de se faire le plus discret possible et Dean lui emboîta le pas. Chacun savait que si l'un des hommes tournait sa lampe vers eux, ils seraient fichus. A chaque étagère, ils s'arrêtaient profitant de la sécurité relative qu'elles offraient. Ils arrivèrent à presque à leurs hauteurs. Le passage le plus délicat, passer à côté d'eux sans qu'ils ne les voient, ni les entendent. Dean chercha le contact de Castiel dans l'obscurité. Ils ne passeraient pas. Ils avaient besoin d'une distraction. De la main, il pressa légèrement l'épaule de son amant, lui faisant comprendre d'avancer. Le sentant s'exécuter, il se recula retournant vers le rayonnage précédente, il le longea et ressorti du côté opposé. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'archéologue, mais les autres non plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il sortirait rapidement, sans se retourner.

_ GORDON ! cria Dean.

Il fût aussitôt aveugler par quatre lampes se tournant vers lui.

_ Winchester ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_ La même chose que toi, je suppose. Je profite que tout le monde soit parti pour essayer de me faire un peu d'argent de poche…

Dean avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il espérait que son histoire tiendrait la route. Après tout, c'était possible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'en pense ton petit copain ?

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ Novak, tu te fais bien son cul, non ? A moins, qu'il ne se fasse le tien. Je sais pas trop comment ça marche chez les types de votre genre.

Le diplomate contracta ses mâchoires, il ignorait comment il était au courant, mais ça semblait mal barré pour lui.

_ Bah, tu sais, faut bien s'amuser, il y a pas grand chose à faire dans le coin.

_ Moi, on m'a dit que t'étais bien accro…

_ Au pognon, oui.

_ Je serais tenté de te croire, si t'avais pas joué au petit malin avec Crowley. Je sais que t'as pas été très réglo avec lui et que tu lui as caché pas mal de chose. Approche.

Dean sentait la transpiration dans son dos, sa chemise le collait. Son coup de bluff avait échoué. Il ignorait d'où il tenait ses informations mais ça allait lui coûter cher. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution, le faire parler en espérant tenir jusqu'au retour de Cas.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?

_ Un petit oiseau me l'a dit. Tu vas poser la lampe que tu tiens, ensuite tu t'approches lentement. Vous autre, préparez le combustible pour qu'on fasse tout flamber.

_ Tu vas pas faire ça, Gordon ? On a des gardes, ils vont te repérer

_ Non, c'est toi qui va le faire. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croira. Le coupable idéal. Et si tu compte sur tes gorilles, ils font tous un petit roupillon.

_ Tu te doutes bien, que je démentirais, que je ne me laisserais pas mettre ça sur le dos.

_ Le truc bien avec les cadavres, c'est qu'il la ramène pas trop en général…

_ Gordon…

_ La ferme, dit-il en venant vers lui.

A ce moment, Dean aperçut qu'il tenait à la main gauche sa lampe et que sa jumelle tenait un revolver. Il eut la respiration coupée, il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit.

_ Donc, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, et pas de mensonge cette fois.

_ Je voulais visiter.

_ J'ai l'air d'un abruti, c'est ça ? Peu importe de toute façon. C'est bon, tout est prêt pour le feu d'artifice ?

Ses hommes étaient prêt de la sortie, Dean espérait que Cas avait pu franchir la porte sans se faire remarquer, à l'heure actuel, face à ce taré avec un flingue, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il attendait une ouverture pour pouvoir saisir l'arme de Gordon et retourner la situation. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant des yeux les autres hommes, espérant qu'ils soient assez éloigné et il le vit. En face de lui, caché par une étagère une statuette à la main, Castiel s'approchait silencieusement.

_ Gordon… dit Dean.

Il devait retenir son attention, qu'il ne regarde que lui, surtout qu'il ne se retourne pas.

_ Tu vas pas faire ça, Gordon. Tu vas pas devenir un meurtrier quand même…

Dean fronça les sourcils, il voyait un sourire étrange, malsain se former sur son visage. Il sentit le mercenaire le frapper avec la lampe sur à la tête avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il porta la main à sa tempe, ses doigts étaient poisseux et rouge. Il entendit un bruit comme une détonation, quelque chose tomber violemment par terre et des hommes crier avant de perdre connaissance.


	24. Premiers pleurs (2)

**On me déteste pas, d'accord ?**

 **Barjy02 : Ah, Gordon est bien informé, il a bénéficié d'aide interne pour réaliser son opération c'est certain.**

 **chocobi6 : ouais ben la fin là, elle est encore pire...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Euh... non.**

 **yakusokuyumi : oui, gros bâtard, je confirme.**

* * *

Dean ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui transperçait les tempes. Il avait la vision floutée, comme s'il avait un voile devant les yeux. Il essaya de se relever péniblement. Il se souleva d'un coude et fut saisit d'une violente envie de vomir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes attendant que son estomac revienne à sa place d'origine. Il commençait à retrouver la vue, et ses esprits par la même occasion. Il se rappela du déroulement de la soirée et de sa rencontre avec Gordon, il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Castiel et ça l'inquiétait. Il toussa fortement, une odeur de fumée le prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Il regarda au tour de lui et vit que le mercenaire avait mis ses menaces à exécution, l'entrepôt brûlait. Toutes les caisses en bois près de l'entrée étaient en flamme et empêchaient toute sortie. Il s'assit et fut à nouveau assailli par la nausée qu'il ne peut retenir cette fois. Une fois vidé, il se sentit un peu mieux et parcourut la salle du regard, la lumière du feu lui permettait de voir convenablement dans l'entrepôt. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un voit les flammes au campement et vienne le secourir. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir, les hommes d'Aziz devait déjà dormir, et de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas voir le site de là où ils étaient. C'était différent de celui des archéologues, mais il n'y avait personne là-bas.

Il vit alors, éloigné de plusieurs mètres de lui, un corps allongé sur le sol. Un corps qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille.

_ Cas…

Il s'approcha de lui, à quatre patte, il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il remarqua une tache rouge sur le ventre de son amant. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, lui releva la chemise et vit un trou minuscule d'où une impressionnante quantité de sang continuait de sortir. Sans réfléchir, il appuya dessus pour arrêter l'hémorragie, avec ses deux mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu si mal tourner, ils avaient juste creuser dans le sable à la recherche d'antiquités, bon sang, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Il sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues, il n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Il devait l'empêcher de saigner, ensuite trouver un moyen de le sortir de là, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre du secour. Il regarda à nouveau la sortie, cherchant une solution, mais un mur de flamme se dressait devant lui et empêchait toute fuite. Il ne pourrait jamais le traverser et encore moins en portant Cas inconscient sur son dos. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il les ferma violemment. Il devait se concentrer, trouver une solution.

_ Bonjour, Demedj.

Dean releva vivement la tête, il lui avait semblé entendre une voix. Il regarda autour de lui, ne vit personne, mais sentit une main légère sur son épaule. Il vit une jeune femme se pencher à côté de lui, souriante. Il ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre, il avait toujours mal à la tête, la fumée lui brulait les yeux et la gorge, et la blessure de Cas continuait à saigner. Il ressentit sa peur se transformer en colère.

_ Bordel, vous êtes qui vous ?

_ Oh. Merde, je suis déçu. J'avais pourtant pris la bonne apparence, dit-elle regardant sa tenue.

_ …

_ Cheveux noirs et coupe au carré, robe blanche longue, j'ai même pensé aux accessoires. Regarde !

Elle lui montra la plume qui ornait sa tête et l'ânkh qu'elle tenait à la main.

_ Et ?

_ Bon sang, t'es vraiment pas rapide. On va dire que c'est dû aux circonstances…

_ Ouais, je me suis pris un sacré choc, du coup, j'imagine des trucs dans ma tête.

_ Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel...

_ HARRY POTTER ?! Vous citez Harry Potter ?

_ Ne sois pas ridicule ! Bien sûr que non. C'est Dumbledore qui dit cette phrase.

Dean ferma les yeux, il maintenait ses mains sur la blessure de Cas, il devait se concentrer pour trouver une échappatoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit partir en couille. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit à nouveau la femme. Cette fois, elle était accroupi en face de lui, elle avait la main posée sur le front de son amant. Il voulait la retirer, qu'elle ne le touche pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

_ Il va mourir, tu sais.

Dean reçut ses paroles comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

_ Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux dégager l'illusion. Si tu peux pas m'aider, tu m'intéresses pas.

_ Je suis venue pour quoi à ton avis ?!

_ Super, tu peux le guérir ?

_ Non.

_ Très étonnant, dit-il ironique.

_ Mais je peux faire ça.

La jeune femme claqua des doigts. Dean ne sentit plus le sang couler de la plaie, précautionneusement, il retira ses mains, prêt à appuyer à nouveau au besoin. Il releva la tête voulant la remercier. Il vu la fumée dans les airs, stoppée dans sa course, les flammes près de la porte ne dansait plus. Tout était arrêté.

_ J'ai arrêté le temps. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, juste pendant ma présence ici. On pourra discuter un peu comme ça.

Dean regarda alors réellement la jeune femme, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait dit.

_ Vous êtes la statue qu'on a trouvé ?

_ Je dirais plutôt que c'est la statue qui est moi. Ou du moins une image de moi.

_ Maât ?

_ En chair et en os. Enfin plus ou moins, je suis pas vraiment humaine, hein.

_ Gordon a tapé sacrément fort.

_ Oui, tu as une commotion. Mais tu vas survivre, malheureusement.

_ C'est gentil.

_ Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis venue vous aider, je te l'ai dis.

_ Bien, vous pouvez nous sortir d'ici ?

_ Non.

_ Éteindre le feu ?

_ Non.

_ Y a pas à dire, vous êtes balèze.

_ Eh, c'est pas moi qui suis parti avec la statuette, et emporté la moitié de mon pouvoir par la même occasion. J'ai même demandé de l'aide à une amie, pour stopper le temps ! Et ça va me coûter un max.

_ Vous pouvez toi et ton amie vous mettre votre aide où je pense. J'arriverais bien à nous sauver sans vous, vu votre utilité de toute façon.

_ C'est pas vos vies que je veux sauver mais vos âmes, déjà. Ensuite, Hathor vous adore, elle trouve votre histoire très romantique. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'aide, mais la cherche pas trop, elle est moins tolérante que moi. Elle pourrait faire repartir le temps ou choisir un restaurant encore plus chère où je devrais l'inviter.

Dean renonça à cet instant. Il avait lutté pour reprendre ses esprits jusqu'alors, mais il se sentait juste emporté plus loin dans son délire. Il était probablement intoxiqué à cause de la fumée. Peu importait de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

_ Ok. Alors, vous allez nous sauver comment ?

Maât poussa un soupir et prit son menton dans sa main.

_ Tu ne me crois pas…

_ C'est important ?

_ Oui. Écoute, ça fait trente siècle que je vous surveille, attendant de pouvoir intervenir. Maintenant que vous êtes là, sur mes terres, je peux vous aider, vous libérer. Mais pour ça, tu dois me faire confiance, vos âmes ne supporteront plus longtemps encore ce régime.

_ Je comprends pas.

_ Peut-être pas, mais tu dois voir les signes, non?

_ …

_ Tu es terrifié à l'idée de t'attacher, tu ne laisses rien, ni personne s'approcher trop près de toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

_ Truc de psy, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

_ Non, rien à voir. C'est parce à chacune de tes réincarnations, tu le perds, dit-il le désignant Castiel. Tu le rencontres, tu tombes fou amoureux, et il meure. Toujours. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit devenu un tel connard ? Se faire tuer plus de trente fois, ça l'a détruit peu à peu. Il était si ouvert avant, il croyait vraiment en la bonté humaine. Il a résisté longtemps, mais il commence à être rongé de l'intérieur. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus que les ombres de vous même, tôt ou tard, l'un d'entre vous franchira la ligne et vous serez perdu tous les deux.

_ Je ne…

_ Bien sûr que si tu comprends, dit-elle le regard dur d'un coup. Tout à l'heure face à Gordon. Tu étais prêt à le tuer pour le sauver, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'aurais même pas hésité, tu ne lui aurais même pas laissé une chance de s'en sortir. Ne nie pas.

Dean baissa les yeux sans répondre, il y avait pensé, oui. S'il en avait eu l'occasion il l'aurait fait, il l'aurait tué et il n'en aurait probablement ressenti aucun remord.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pas par bonté d'âme.

_ Il y a très longtemps, une injustice a été commise. J'ai enseveli ce temple à cause de ça.

_ Vous parlez de Demedj, c'est ça ?

Maât sourit.

_ Oui, je parle de toi, Demedj. Et de Chabti, dit-elle en désignant Castiel.

Dean éclata de rire, il était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il ne put s'en empêcher.

_ Ok, pas de problème. Je suis un égyptien vieux de trois milles ans.

_ Pas que. Tu as aussi été un aviateur anglais pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Tu t'es écrasé en France, et un jeune résistant t'a recueilli. Il t'a soigné et protégé. Vous êtes tombés amoureux, tu es parti, promettant de revenir. Il est mort en déportation peu après. Lorsque tu l'as appris, tu as pris tellement de risque dans tes missions que tu as fini par te tuer aussi… Ce n'est que ta dernière vie que je te raconte. Mais tous les siècles, l'histoire s'est répétée encore et encore, dans un cercle sans fin.

_ Je vois.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, vous avez merdé grave, on en subit les conséquences et vous, vous culpabilisez.

_ Tu te trompes. Les seuls responsables, c'est vous.

_ QUOI ? !

_ Ne t'énerve pas.

_ Que je ne…

Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait stupide de discuter avec une hallucination, pour un histoire sans queue ni tête.

_ Écoute. Lorsque Chabti est mort, il aurait dû aller au paradis, il avait passé toutes les épreuves. Mais il a voulu t'attendre, il ne voulait pas y entrer sans toi. J'ai accepté, c'était un homme bon. Je pouvais lui accorder cette faveur. C'était une erreur.

_ Vous voyez…

_ Laisse moi finir. Toi, tu as cherché la mort. Tu as voulu t'échapper, parce que tu voulais mourir, ne supportant pas une vie sans lui. Tu aurais pu attendre et le retrouver à la fin de ta vie dans l'au delà. Mais, non, tu as CHERCHE la mort. Alors, tu es décédé dans le désert, ton corps est resté là, te condamnant a la damnation.

Dean savait. Il savait que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait fait la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas vivre sans lui.

_ Ensuite, Chabti l'a appris. Il a tourné le dos au paradis et il est parti te rejoindre dans le désert. Il a préféré une vie de démon à une vie sans toi. Je me suis alliée à Hathor pour vous permettre de renaître, vous laisser une seconde chance. Mais l'histoire s'est répétée. Chabti est à nouveau mort, ne te trouvant pas aux cieux, il est redescendu sur terre, et toi, tu t'es donné la mort. Et vous êtes nés à nouveau. Vous êtes victimes d'une malédiction que vous avez vous-mêmes créés. Pendant trente siècle, vous vous êtes retrouvés et perdus. Il est temps d'arrêter. Tu ne crois pas ?

_ Bien sûr. Sauver Cas, il n'y aura pas de problème.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je te l'ai dis.

_ Super, alors on fait quoi alors ? Si un dieu ne peut rien faire, je vois pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir.

_ Comme toutes les malédictions, elle peut être vaincue par un acte d'amour.

_ Si vous parlez d'un baiser…

_ Je sais vous avez dépassé ce stade, je suis au courant ! Pas de détail merci, c'est écœurant. Il existe une solution toute simple.

_ Quelque chose me dit, que ce sera loin d'être le cas.

_ Oh non, c'est tout bête. Tu dois juste mourir avant lui.

_ … Super, très simple simple, oui.

_ Écoute, Chabti rejette le paradis parce que tu n'y es pas. Si cette fois ci, tu meurs en premier, et que c'est TOI, qui l'attend la bas, vous pourrez y entrer tous les deux.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que l'hallucination parte maintenant.

_ Évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.

_ Merci.

_ Mais, il y a une question que tu dois te poser. Combien de temps comptes-tu lui survivre ? Ne te fais pas d'idée, dès que j'aurais relâché le temps, il mourra avant la fin de la nuit.

_ Je…

_ Si tu espères de l'aide, tout le monde au camps dort. On leur a donné des somnifères, Castiel et toi y avait échappé en ne mangeant pas ce soir.

_ II va mourir, alors.

_ Oui.

_ D'accord. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Regarde derrière toi, par terre.

Dean s'exécutant, il vit la lampe de poche avec laquelle Gordon l'avait frappé plus tôt. Elle était tachée de sang, et sous l'impact, le verre qui recouvrait l'ampoule s'était brisé. Les morceaux étaient étalés par terre. Il en prit un entre ses doigts.

_ Si, je fais ça, il survivra ?

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra.

Dean saisit fermement son arme improvisée et d'un geste assuré, se trancha les veines de son poignée gauche et recommença l'opération avec le droit. De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'il s'allongea contre son amant. S'il devait mourir, il voulait le faire dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, sans chercher à lutter, se laissant emporter dans une torpeur qui lui permettrait d'oublier. Dans une semi conscience, des voix lui parvinrent.

_ C'est bon, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai transmis le message.

_ Tu as fais comment, Hathor ?

_ J'ai cassé son bracelet, il s'est immédiatement mis en route.

_ Il arrivera à temps ?

_ Non.


	25. Dernière fois

**Bon ben voilà. On s'arrête là.**

 **J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour l'histoire de Demedj, j'ai aussi quelques Os en tête et un extra pour Let's play.**

 **chocobi6 : Non, je connais pas du tout. Je regarderais par contre.**

 **Primitus victor : J'ai bien peur que Maât ne soit déjà prise...**

 **Barjy02 : J'ai volontairement fait une Maât complètement décalée, je voulais qu'elle soit moderne, après tout elle a dû évoluer avec son temps. Pour l'injustice, je parlais du jugement de Demedj, car évidemment il était innocent. Ça m'avait semblé tellement évident que je ne l'ai pas précisé. Faudra que je corrige.**

 **solariene : Ah, ah, je sais garder le suspense ! Ps : il faut toujours parler avec son cœur ! surtout ici.**

 **Mellusine : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente si l'histoire t'a plu autant.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Oui, je trouve aussi ;p**

* * *

Il était 7h du matin et Charlie Bradbury, neurologue à l'hôpital américain du Caire, allait commencer ses visites. Elle avait une routine bien établie, elle commençait par les cas les plus délicats, ensuite les plus récents et continuait par les petites visites de routine qu'elle n'effectuait que par acquis de conscience. Mais depuis deux semaines, une nouvelle activité s'était ajoutée après toutes celles-ci. Elle soupira, frappa à la chambre 1867 et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Elle entra, ne trouva personne à l'intérieur, seul un plateau repas non entamé était posé sur la table. Elle vérifia rapidement la salle de bain, vide également, comme à chaque fois. Elle referma donc la porte, résignée et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle monta jusqu'au service des soins postopératoires, s'arrêta devant la 3728, frappa et entra toujours sans attendre de réponse. Son patient était bien là, il dormait comme un bienheureux. De sorte qu'elle n'hésita pas à aller le secouer sans délicatesse, pour le réveiller.

_ Monsieur Winchester, je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que vous regagnez votre chambre, avant 8h, pour que je n'ai pas à vous courir après.

_ Désolé, on s'est endormi tard, on a regardé docteur sexy, et je me suis pas réveillé, murmura-t-il

_ Vous me dites tous les jours la même chose. Vous avez un réveil sur votre téléphone, utilisez-le.

_ Vous voulez par parler moins fort, vous allez le réveiller…

_ Non, vous n'avez qu'à être dans votre chambre. Maintenant, venez vous asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, que je vous examine rapidement. J'ai encore du travail.

Dean se leva, tachant de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui sommeillait à ses côté.

_ Vous savez si vous arrivez à dormir à deux, dans un minuscule lit d'hôpital, c'est pas moi qui vais le réveiller. De toute façon, il a des somnifères non ?

_ Il ne les prend pas, il déteste ça.

_ Très intelligent, on se demande après pourquoi il a du mal à se remettre de sa blessure…

_ Les infirmières disent que c'est ma faute, dit d'une petite voix Dean en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, pendant que Charlie ouvrait les volets électriques.

_ Ça, c'est parce que ceux sont des dragons incompétents.

_ Cas ! Tu es réveillé ? Désolé, c'est l'heure de mon examen.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Alors Docteur, comment va-t-il ?

_ Très bien. Vos souvenirs sont revenus ?

_ Non, je me rappelle juste m'être fait frappé par Gordon, après le noir total jusqu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital.

_ Donc, vos entailles aux poignets ?

_ Aucune idée.

_Vous avez toujours des maux de tête et des nausées ?

_ Oh, oui Doc. Plein.

_ Hum, hum. Vous ne dite pas ça uniquement pour rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! Je me sens vraiment faible…

_ Si vous mangiez vos repas aussi, ça irait mieux. Votre plateau du dîner était encore dans votre chambre, intact. Comme celui-ci d'ailleurs, dit-elle désignant le repas de Castiel.

_ C'est infect, c'est pour ça qu'on en mange pas, lui répondit l'archéologue. Commencez par fournir de la nourriture décente si vous voulez que vos patients aillent mieux.

_ Vous inquiétez pas Doc, on nous a livré nos repas hier. J'ai un ami épicier, il nous envoie nos repas du midi et du soir.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Balthazar entra suivit de Gabriel, les mains chargées de gobelets.

_ On apporte le café.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Charlie. Les heures de visite commencent à 14h, revenez plus tard.

_ Quoi ? Et on fait comment pour le petit-déj' ?s'exclama Dean en allant s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Cas.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle. Ravi de vous rencontrez.

Balthazar s'approcha du docteur, lui saisissant la main et la baisant en ne la quittant pas du regard.

_ Balthy, t'es plus gay ? s'interrogea Dean.

_ Quoi ? mais non, ne dit pas de bêtise.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier avant de se tourner, souriant vers la jeune rouquine.

_ Vous ne l'êtes peut-être pas, mais moi oui, dit celle-ci en retirant sa main sans délicatesse.

_ Rhô, bordel j'ai vraiment la pire des poisses en ce moment.

Tout le monde le regardant d'un air dépité.

_ Oui, bon vous m'avez compris.

_ Gab, t'as ramené trop de boisson et pas assez de bouf.

_ Non, je me suis arrangé avec Bobby, il apporte les croissants.

_ Bobby vient ?

_ Qui ça ? demanda Charlie.

_ Ouais, il devrait plus tarder.

_ Cool.

_ J'espère, sinon le café va être froid et ça va être infect à boire. Déjà qu'il est à peine tiède quand tu nous le ramènes.

_ Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, Cassie.

_ Je suis bloqué dans ce lit, pendant que tu t'occupes du site et fait de super découverte, donc oui, je suis énervé.

_ Bon, tout le monde de dehors maintenant, intervint Charlie, vous n'auriez même pas du rentrer en premier, comment vous avez passé les infirmières ?

_ On leur a dit qu'on venait voir Castiel, elles ont pas fait d'histoire.

_ En même temps, on fait ça tous les jours, elles ont l'habitude, maintenant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller chercher ma récompense, son avion ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir.

_ Gab arrête de dire ça !

_ Hé, c'est à moi que vous devez la vie, si j'étais pas rentré vous seriez mort, j'ai bien le droit à un petit cadeau.

_ C'est pas une raison pour parler pas de mon frère comme ça.

_ Il fallait pas lui montrer sa photo, je t'avais prévenu, Dean.

_ Mais je lui ai dit qu'il était hétéro.

_ Dean-o, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore rencontré…

Un nouveau coup à la porte les interrompit. Bobby entra suivit de Ellen, Rufus et Garth.

_ Bonjour, les garçons. J'apporte les croissants pour tout le monde !

_ Le café et sur la table derrière toi.

_ Moi, j'ai apporté des fleurs, dit Garth.

Il les posa sur la table, et vint prendre Dean dans ses bras, puis Castiel qui se figea sous le choc émotionnel.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé les mecs, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

_ Commence pas à te la jouer, gamin. Heureusement que j'ai ramené de la bière pour élever le niveau de testostérone de la pièce.

_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! cria une Charlie choquée.

_ Vous énervez pas, elles sont sans alcool, lui répondit Rufus.

_ Elles sont surtout dégueulasses ouais, intervint Bobby. Alors, c'est vous le professeur Novak ? Ravi de rencontrer le type qui a mit un coup de poing au visage de Crowley.

_ Quoi?! T'as fait ça quand Cas ?

_ C'était il y a des années. Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

_ Vous êtes une légende à l'ambassade vous savez…

_ Parlant de ça, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

_ Non, aux dernières nouvelles, il est quelque part en Amérique du sud, dit Ellen.

_ On va le retrouver ne vous inquiétez pas, les mecs, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Castiel murmura à l'oreille de Dean

_ Il est vraiment du FBI ?

_ Ouais, il est même le supérieur à Ellen, lui répondit-il encore plus bas.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous avez arrêté les hommes qui leur ont fait ça ? demanda Charlie.

_ Oui, ils essayaient de franchir la frontière. Benny Laffite nous a sacrément aidé, il était furieux, lorsqu'il a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Gordon et son équipe vont bientôt être jugés par la justice égyptienne. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas facilement.

_ Contrairement à Anna, dit Castiel d'une voix emplie de colère.

_ Elle nous a beaucoup aidé à démanteler le réseau de Crowley, en échange elle a obtenu l'immunité. Elle n'a jamais voulu ce qui vous est arrivé, vous savez.

_ Non, elle a juste empoisonné toute mon équipe, transmis nos secrets, tout ça pour de l'argent.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Charlie, j'ai encore du boulot.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais une nouvelle visite se présenta à ce moment. Une jeune femme grande et blonde vêtu de blanc entra dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faite tous ici ? Les visites commencent à 14h.

_ Je leur ai dit, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

_ Tu aurais dû les mettre à la porte, Charlie. Tu es bien trop gentil. Et vous, le suicidaire, encore venu squatter la chambre de mon patient ? Ne répondez pas, je m'en fiche.

_ Docteur, je peux sortir ?

_ Vous êtes bien pressé, Monsieur Novak. J'ai eu les résultats des derniers examens, tout va bien. Je vais vous donner votre autorisation de sortie. Mais attention, dit-elle stoppant net les exclamations de joies de tout le monde, vous avez eu une sacré chance que la balle n'atteigne aucun organe vital, ce qui veut pas dire que c'est une petite blessure. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments que vous devrez prendre rigoureusement, interdiction de faire le moindre effort ou même de se lever et des séances de rééducation lorsque ça ira mieux. Compris ?

_ Oui, docteur.

_ Vous devrez aussi trouver une infirmière pour les soins à domicile. Autant vous dire, que personne ici ne s'est portée volontaire pour s'occuper de vous.

_ J'en voudrais pas de toute façon, à chaque fois qu'elles me piquent, elles trouvent jamais la veine du premier coup.

_ Oui, elles le font exprès parce qu'elles vous détestent.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Dite docteur, dit Dean à Charlie, vous savez mes maux de tête et tout, ça va beaucoup mieux…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, j'ai plus envie de vomir non plus, vous savez.

_ Et vous pensez que vous pouvez sortir, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne crois pas…

_ Laisse le faire Charlie, qu'on se débarrasse d'eux.

_ Mais Dorothée…

_ Qu'ils aillent faire leur bazar ailleurs, j'aimerais retrouver un peu de calme dans mon service.

_ Très bien, je vous fais une autorisation de sortie.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle, je me présente je suis Balthazar. Je peux vous inviter à dîner ce soir ? demanda-t-il à Dorothée.

_ Désolé, je suis déjà invitée au meilleur restaurant de toute la ville, dit-elle souriant en direction de Charlie.

_ La poisse.

Le français alla près de la fenêtre s'appuyer sur le mur, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer pour la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui.

Dean souriait, il mangeait un croissant en buvant son café, ravi de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, avec son amant.

_ Bien, vous n'aurez qu'à récupérer les papiers au secrétariat à la sortie. Allons-y Charlie.

Dorothée se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, voyant que son ami n'avait pas bouger, elle l'appela à nouveau.

_ Charlie !

_ J'arrive.

_ Adieu, docteur. J'ai été ravi de vous avoir comme médecin.

_ Adieu. Vous et votre ami avaient été un cas très difficile !

_ Désolé, si on vous a causé des difficultés…

_ Vous n'imaginez même pas.

Elle referma la porte les laissant seuls au milieu d'une pièce rempli d'ami.

_ Ils vont te manquer, hein ?

_ Mais non, pas du tout !

_ Bien sûr, sourit Dorothée en s'éloignant, n'oublie que tu dois me payer ce soir. Meilleur resto à Paris, 20h précise.

Charlie regarda une dernière fois la porte de la chambre avant de s'éloigner.

_ Adieux, Demedj. Sois heureux.


	26. Dernière rencontre

**Dernier cadeau de noël (3/3)**

 **J'étais parti sur totalement autre chose, mais ça n'a pas rendu aussi bien que ce que je voulais, du coup, je suis repartie sur une nouvelle idée hier soir.**

_ Señor, por aqui por favor. Vous devez passer par la douane, dit l'officier en amenant l'étranger dans un petit bureau de l'aéroport. Sientense, ordonna-t-il en désignant la chaise face à lui. Pasaporte, por favor. Vous désirez venir vivre en Argentine ?

_ Effectivement.

_ Et pourquoi un anglais comme vous, voudrait venir vivre ici ?

_ Oh, eh bien, je préfère les pays ensoleillés et chaud plutôt que la météo pluvieuse et froide de chez moi.

_ Quelque chose à déclarer à la douane?

_ Non, je ne possède que cette petite malette. Je repars de zéro, dit-il en souriant.

_ Pourriez-vous l'ouvrir ?

_ J'apprécierais, dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche et en la posant sur la table, de ne pas avoir à le faire. Il s'agit d'objet ayant surtout une valeur affective.

L'officier la saisit, l'ouvrit et la referma avant de la ranger. Il tamponna le passeport avant de le remettre à son propriétaire.

_ L'Argentine a toujours été accueillante envers les personnes de qualité, qui souhaite prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Adios, Señor Sheppard.

L'homme ressortit rapidement et s'engouffra dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva.

_ Connaissez-vous la villa Lillith ? demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur sa malette. Il paraît qu'il s'agit d'une des plus immenses dans le coin.

_ Carrément mec, lui répondit une voix de femme.

_ Vous n'êtes pas argentine, dit-il surpris en remarquant son absence d'accent et sa chevelure rousse flamboyante.

_ Pas vraiment. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs.

_ Effectivement, répondit-il en s'agrippant un peu plus à sa mallette… Je suis anglais.

_ Cool… Moi, c'est Charlie, au fait.


End file.
